


Memory is just a key to your heart

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: 14年写的肉堆成的长文我也不记得自己写了什么 SY挂了在这里存个档 大概就是篇现代AU 讲的是杀手梅林与目标亚瑟的故事吧……现在看起来觉得非常雷……慎入慎入作者 阿x丸欢迎微博勾搭





	Memory is just a key to your heart

Memory is just a key to your heart

 

第一章  
阳光般灿烂的金发。与天空相比也毫不逊色的湛蓝双眸。令人心跳不已的迷人笑容。低沉性感的声音。眼前这个将近完美的男人在低声叫着自己的名字，让自己的心都热了起来。伸出手想要轻轻触碰那俊俏的脸，在即将抚上那健康的肌肤的时候……

“叮——”Merlin的耳边响起了熟悉的电话铃声。睁开眼，是一片洁白的天花板。梦中的男子已然消失。即使这样的情景已经出现了无数次，Merlin还是会感到自己的心被抽空了似的，梦里残留的火热迅速冷却，只剩无限地失落与寂寞。铃声孜孜不倦地响着，然而Merlin依然失神着，嘴间不自觉地重复着，“Arthur……”当Merlin突然惊觉时，却不由得苦笑起来。

终于注意到手机铃声，茫然若失的表情瞬间从黑发青年的脸上褪去，换成了淡然和冷漠。Merlin从床上坐起，盯着在桌上的手机，湛蓝色眼睛突然闪过金色的光芒，同时手机飘了起来，迅速地飞向Merlin。这种特殊的能力在这些时候总是特别方便。Merlin接住手机，按下通话键。

“立刻回总部！”从手机里传来的声音透出对方的不悦，还有一丝着急。

Merlin，政府一机密部门暗杀小组Avalon的王牌杀手。除了个别组织的高层人士以外，没有人知道他的本名，他的姓氏更加不为人知。他最为人们所知的名字是他的行动代号—— Emrys。虽然“Emrys”这个名字让人闻风丧胆，但人们难以把它和这个总是身穿牛仔裤和休闲衬衫，略显消瘦的黑发青年联系在一起。

Merlin挂掉电话，走到门边。由于Merlin一进房就直接倒在床上，所以他并没有换衣服。不记得自己何时睡着，Merlin揉了揉自己的头发，拿起躺在地上的大背包，匆匆地离开了房间。

离开酒店，Merlin才发现现在还是晚上。街道两旁的路灯密集地排列着，道上的车川流不息，俨然在宣示着这座城市的辉煌。然而Merlin没有闲暇去欣赏周围高楼那些色彩绚丽的霓虹灯，他匆匆地拦下了一部出租车，告诉司机目的地后便独自陷入沉思。

Merlin在今天清晨完成上一个任务后，接到上头通知让他在伦敦待命，所以他并没料到这么快就有下一个任务的通知。Merlin看了看手机，上面显示的时间是23:45。他知道自己的工作并无任何规律可言，所以也不以为意，但想到这种匆忙的日子不知在何时才会到头，他默默叹了口气。大概，这种日子结束的时候，他的生命也终结了吧。

出租车停在了一栋黑色玻璃的大楼前，由于玻璃的材料特殊，外面经过的行人无论如何探头窥探，亦无法看到室内一丝情景。夜色让这座大楼看起来更加神秘。

Merlin下车后并没有从那庄严的大门进入建筑，而是穿过了旁边的一条小巷，来到大楼的侧门前。他在触屏式的对讲机上按下了一组数字后，屏幕变成了验证的画面。Merlin将手放在屏幕上，几秒钟后，对讲机上的绿灯闪耀着，门自动打开。Merlin面无表情地进入大楼，搭上电梯来到了Avalon组长的办公室门前。Merlin轻轻地敲了敲门，里面一个沉稳的男声应道：“Come in.”

打开门后，坐在办公桌后的一个身穿黑色西装的中年男性用锐利地目光打量着眼前的黑发青年。毫不客气的视线让Merlin皱了皱眉头。

似是察觉到Merlin的不悦，男子将视线从Merlin身上收回，“Emrys，你有新任务。”说着将一沓文件抛到了桌上。

男子敏感地察觉到到接过文件后的Merlin身子微微地颤抖了一下，于是问道：“怎么了？”  
Merlin没有回答。

“Emrys？”男子又叫了一声。

“呃……”终于回过神来的Merlin略为尴尬地应了一声。

文件上全是这次任务的暗杀对象——Arthur Pendragon 的资料。当Merlin看到文件附上的照片中的金发青年的脸时，记忆如同潮水一般淹没了Merlin。短短的几秒钟里，Merlin想起了那个梦，以及一些似曾相识的记忆片段。然而他没有时间细想，他轻咳一声，脸上又恢复了那种漠然的表情。

男子饶有兴致地打量着Merlin，大概是因为他第一次看到眼前这个仿佛对世事毫不关心的青年的动摇的表情。Merlin一边忍受着视线，一边漫不经心地翻着页。Arthur Pendragon，全国最大的股票公司Camelot的大股东 Uther Pendragon的独子。自小接受精英教育的Arthur深得部下的爱戴，是继承Uther事业的第一人选。其姐Morgana也精明干练，但并不像Arthur那样受父亲青睐。

这些似曾相识的人名让Merlin仿佛在梦中一样迷茫。但当Merlin真正意识到Arthur是他的下一个目标时，Merlin终于清醒了过来。他盯着上司，尽了最大的力量不让自己的声音颤抖，一字一句地问道：“他做了什么？”

Avalon的存在意义是铲除那些行为对社会安定构成威胁却无法光明正大由正规渠道处理的人或组织。从来Merlin都坚信自己所杀的人都死有余辜，但这次的对象却让他无法掩饰内心的动摇。

男子意味深长地看了Merlin一眼，“你以前从来不会问这些事。”

“他做了什么？”Merlin加重了语气，重复一遍。

平时看起来人畜无害的青年身上散发出了一种莫名的迫力，让男子诧异地睁大眼睛，一时不知道如何应对。

“告诉我！Will！”Merlin低沉的声音显示出的威严让被称为Will的男子轻轻颤抖了一下。

“Arthur Pendragon涉嫌谋划参与了一起国内最大的经济犯罪案，涉案人数不明，但有  
许多相关者死于非命。Arthur Pendragon是一个商业精英，丝毫没有留下不利于他的证据。”

“那你怎么会知道那是Arthur Pendragon干的？”

“我们得到情报说Camelot高层人士有参与其中，于是派了一个探员潜入到了Camelot里，花了大半年时间得到了Pendragon家族的信任，冒着生命危险潜入了Camelot所有高层人士的办公室内安装了窃听器。最终有一天他终于发现了Arthur Pendragon才是幕后黑手。”

“窃听器记录的内容呢？”Merlin似乎并不相信Will的话。

“没有。”Will淡淡地回答。

“为什么？”Merlin惊讶地问。

虽然Merlin是杀手，但他也知道作为一个探员，将得到的情报交给组织可以说是最根本的任务，然而这个探员却没有这样做。

“他失踪了。一天清晨，我们收到他发来的紧急联络，说是听到了Arthur Pendragon的一个电话后得知他和那个臭名昭著的犯罪集团的老大Olaf会面。你想，一个全国最大的股票公司的接班人与黑社会老大能有什么共同话题？他们必然会谈论与我们的案件有关的事情。探员正在尾随。他告诉我们地点，当我们派人前去跟踪时，看到Olaf搭着Arthur Pendragon的肩膀，二人谈笑自如地坐上车。我们很快让人跟上去，但不幸被他们发现，把我们甩掉了。而探员在汇报了情况之后的当天晚上就不知所踪了。他的房间里一片混乱，恐怕他已经被杀了。”Will神色黯然地摇着头。

Merlin听完陷入了沉默。Will的话让他产生了很多的疑惑。过了一会，Merlin终于开口了，“到现在你都没有直接的证据能够证明Arthur，呃， Pendragon参与了这个案件。为什么不多派几个探员去弄清楚事情的真相？在那以前都不该由我出场。”

Will死死地盯着Merlin。

“今天你到底是怎么了？以前你从来不会过问这些事情，你只需要忠实地执行你的任务。这些都是上头的决定，虽然我也觉得不太妥当，但是只能服从命令。”Will顿了一顿，“Emrys，你认识他？”

“不。”Merlin尽力让自己装出很平静的表情。

Will狐疑地看着Merlin，但也没再追问。

“由于这次任务重大，牵涉的人很多，一旦任务失败将会后患无穷。上头已经跟Camelot的干事商量过，你可以利用一年一度的新员工加入的机会混入到Camelot。明天你到Camelot总部去找一个Gaius的人，他会给你指示，然后你正式开始你的任务。这次你的任务是潜入到Arthur Pendragon身边得到他的信任，并使他放松警戒，找机会不着痕迹地令Arthur Pendragon‘失踪’。时限是三个月，三个月后若未成功，组织将自动视为失败。本次任务同往常一样，你的一切行动，政府表示并不知情。”

 

从Avalon的总部离开后，Merlin回到酒店的房间里，再次倒在了床上。Merlin的脑子乱成一团。那些与Arthur Pendragon有关的记忆碎片让他感到不知所措。那个总是闯入他梦境的金发男子，Merlin现实中并没有见过。然而Merlin却知道他名叫Arthur。每当Merlin想起他，Merlin的内心都会涌起一种难以言语的情感，那种Merlin对于其他人从来没有有过的一种情感，让Merlin总是非常迷惑。但现在Merlin脑海中的记忆片段，却告诉他，他认识Arthur。记忆中，Arthur穿着一身锁子甲，佩着一把长剑，站在一张巨大的圆桌旁。许许多多骑士打扮的人围着圆桌坐着，十分认真地听着Arthur的讲话。Arthur是一个威严的国王，而Merlin自己，则站在Arthur的身后，默默地看着他的背影。当Arthur结束了讲话后，他转过身来朝Merlin笑了笑，Merlin立刻感到自己心跳加速，胸口发热。即使Merlin觉得自己这辈子都没有见过Arthur，更不要说他穿成那个样子，但是Merlin的记忆却是如此的清晰，让Merlin不得不相信那不是一个假象。

胡思乱想了许久之后，Merlin不知不觉地进入了梦乡。在梦中，他又见到了Arthur。这时的Arthur终于脱下了他那看起来很沉重的锁子甲，穿着一件宽松的白色上衣。Arthur坐在床上，双手撑着床，那宽松的衣领随着他身子的向后倾斜滑了下来，露出了他的锁骨，还有平时晒不到太阳的白净肌肤。Merlin感到自己脸上发烫，心跳加速。Arthur看着站在床边的Merlin，低声叫着：“Come here,Merlin.” Merlin十分顺从地走到Arthur身旁，而后者一把将前者按倒在床上。Merlin的头重重地撞到枕头，正当他准备发出抗议时，Arthur那俊俏的脸靠了上来。在那湛蓝的大眼睛渐渐闭上的同时，Merlin感到嘴唇上传来一阵温热的触感，Arthur在吻他。光是这样就让Merlin的心跳得快要炸裂，他陶醉地闭上眼睛。当Arthur的舌头轻轻撬着他的唇时，Merlin微微张开了自己的嘴，希望得到更深的吻。

然而Merlin却迟迟没有得到他渴望的吻。他睁开眼睛，他看到的却还是那雪白的天花板。Merlin无奈地瞪了一会天花板，刚侧过身，打算闭上眼睛继续睡时，却发现原本很老实的下半身现在正昂首挺立。牛仔裤那结实的布料让Merlin感到十分地难受。Merlin努力地让自己冷静下来，然而他的分身却越发地灼热坚挺，Merlin一直压抑在内心深处的欲望仿佛都在叫嚣着寻找着出口。无奈之下，Merlin只好伸出手，探向自己的下半身。不知是因为牛仔裤隆起的部分让Merlin的腰带绞得紧紧的，还是因为他刚睡醒有些力不从心，Merlin费了好大的劲都没有解开。无奈之下，Merlin的眼中闪过一丝金色光芒，原本紧紧缠在一起的腰带扣和腰带瞬间就分开了。Merlin松了口气，缓缓地解开拉链。白色的内裤被Merlin的欲望撑起了一个弧度，显然Merlin的分身在那狭小的空间中显得有些局促，正努力地胀大想要突破限制。Merlin将自己的坚挺从内裤中掏出，并缓缓地摩擦着。快感渐渐从灼热的中心蔓延到全身，Merlin的呼吸变得沉重，脑子渐渐无法思考。很快，Merlin剧烈地颤抖起来，他忘情地低吟着，大量白浊的液体喷射在酒店洁白的床单上，留下一滩滩印迹。高潮过后，Merlin失神了许久之后，才发现自己刚刚叫的是——“Arthur”。

 

前一天晚上，Merlin发泄完自己的欲望之后，却再也无法入睡。Merlin的脑子被Arthur占据着，这让Merlin感到茫然。

从未见过面，每当想起他，却心潮澎湃。

从未见过面，每当想起他，却感觉如此真实、熟悉。

从未见过面，每当想起他，却无法见到他，感觉心痛如割。

心中交织的情感让Merlin陷入了混乱，而他还想起了自己的任务——铲除Arthur Pendragon。这是最让他不知所措的事情。Merlin并不知道Arthur是不是真的参与了那些案件，Merlin也没有办法知道。经过一晚上的思考，Merlin只能想到一个办法，那就是由他自己去弄清楚真相，弄清楚心中那些莫名其妙的情感。在那以后，再作打算。

下定了决心的Merlin不再迷茫，天亮之后，他换上了一身西装。他默默地看着镜中的自己，感觉非常微妙。

离开酒店，Merlin拦下了一辆出租车。 

“Camelot总部。”Merlin用很坚定的声音说。

第二章

Merlin站在了一栋目测至少有80层高的大楼前，自动门迅速地打开后，迎接Merlin的是一个足球场大小的大堂。虽然Avalon总部的大楼也十分宏伟，但毕竟设计的时候大楼被分成两半，留给机密部门的一半是从正门进入时看不到的。但Merlin对于这宽阔的大堂没有表现出太多的惊讶，他直直地走向右手边的一个服务台。

“我预约了与Gaius先生见面。”Merlin朝服务台边一个嘴角边挂着僵硬笑容的年轻女性说道。

“请稍候。”年轻女性边好奇地打量着眼前的黑发青年，边拿起电话。很快，她结束了通话。“Gaius先生说他在办公室等你，他的办公室在50C，前面右边第二部电梯可以到达50楼。”

Merlin低声道谢之后快步走向她所说电梯，进去之后，发现选择楼层的按钮只有1楼和50楼。看来这部是办公室专用电梯，Merlin想着。

很快，电梯就平稳地到达50楼。一出电梯门，Merlin就愣住了。整层楼只有三间办公室。Merlin边走边打量着办公室的门。“50A 行政总裁办公室”，“50B 行政助理办公室”，“50C 总经理办公室”。 Merlin一边默念着一边走到了50C的门前，轻轻敲了敲50C的木门。

“请进。”里面传来一个沙哑的声音。

Merlin打开门，见到一个年纪在65岁左右的白发苍苍的老人，老人总体给人感觉十分和蔼，除了此时他正眯着眼睛兴致勃勃地从头到脚地打量着Merlin。

“我叫Merlin。”Merlin也直勾勾地看着老人。由于工作的特殊性，Merlin对别人的视线十分敏感，但眼前的老人虽然死死地盯着自己，似乎并没有什么恶意。

“我是Gaius。”Gaius终于将视线收回，但还是忍不住不时看看Merlin。“情况我都了解了。我很羞愧我们公司竟然出现了那样的败类。对Edwin的事，我也感到很遗憾。我会尽力协助你的调查，希望你尽快找出那些败坏我们公司声誉的人。”

Gaius的话让Merlin楞了一下，但Merlin很快反应过来Will他们并没有对Gaius坦白自己的真实目的，而是找了个借口让Merlin进入了Camelot，恐怕这个借口跟上次将那个失踪的探员安排进来时还是一样的。至于Gaius口中的Edwin，恐怕就是那个探员了。

“感谢你的配合。”回过神来的Merlin连忙答道。

“今天起你到秘书部上班，秘书部将为你安排工作。另外，我会尽量安排你和上层人士的接触。”Gaius用十分正式的口吻说完，表情柔和了下来。“你今年多少岁？”

突然的问题让Merlin吃了一惊，他狐疑地看着Gaius，感觉Gaius似乎是无意间问起，于是便答道：“23”。

“23……年轻真好。”Gaius似乎很怀念地看着Merlin，“这么说来，你跟Arthur差不多年纪。”

突然听见Arthur的名字，让Merlin的心脏漏了一拍。

“Arthur是？”Merlin按捺住内心的波动问道。

“Arthur是大股东Uther的儿子，他是Camelot的行政总裁。我从他还不会说话时就认识他了，一直看着他到今天，年纪轻轻就坐上这个位置，Arthur也不容易啊……”Gaius说着，脸上露出慈爱的表情。

Arthur，他就在这里。他就在离我这么近的地方。Merlin原本平静的内心突然变得波澜万丈。

Merlin突然陷入沉默让Gaius感到不知所措，“Merlin？”

这时Merlin才回过神来，“噢，我只是在想Arthur是个怎样的人呢……”

“他是一个很能干的人。他很执着，很坚强，但同时，他很温柔。”Gaius十分温柔地笑着。

“我知道……”Merlin用连自己都听不见的声音说着，而他自己也没有察觉此时他的脸上浮现的是一个从未有过的温柔的笑脸。

 

从Gaius的办公室离开，Merlin的心还未平静下来。当他经过“50A 行政总裁办公室”时，忍不住透过玻璃向办公室内看了一眼，宽阔的办公室里整齐地摆放着各种资料文件，而Arthur不在办公室内。Merlin略微失望地离开了。

当Merlin到达秘书部时，秘书部正处于一片混乱之中。

Merlin拉住了一个经理模样的人，说道：“我是今天来这里上班的新人，我叫Merlin。”

经理楞了一下，“噢，你就是Merlin。欢迎你。你的办公桌是左边数过去第三张。”说完经理转身打算离开。

“等一下。请问你们在忙什么？”Merlin困惑地打量着四周的人，他们都正以一种慌乱的动作收拾着自己桌子，整理文件。

“上头一会要派人来视察了！你也赶快收拾一下吧！这可是一个好机会啊！”经理说完跑回了自己的位置上与自己的文件陷入苦战。

Merlin耸耸肩，新来的他并没有任何东西需要收拾，于是他便问了问有什么人需要帮忙，马上他也加入了忙乱的人群中。

几十分钟后，当他们刚刚结束了苦战，还来不及喘口气时，有人敲了敲秘书部的门。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，瞬间空气中弥漫着一股紧张感。

“请进。”经理用颤抖地声音喊道。

所有人的视线都聚焦在进门的人身上，Merlin不禁低下头，默默庆幸今天自己来得早。若是受到那样的注目，恐怕谁都会感觉不自在。

然而进门的人十分坦然地接受了大家的视线。而当人们看清进门的人时，整个部门又陷入了混乱。

因为进来的不是别人，正是行政总裁——Arthur Pendragon。

 

 

站得距离门比较远，而又因为胡思乱想注意力没放在进来的人身上的Merlin不知道新同事们在激动些什么，直到他终于抬起头，看见那拥有灿烂的金发，湛蓝的双眸的俊俏男子时，他呆住了。他的脑子一片空白。他的眼睛看不见别人。他的耳朵听不见其他人的声音。看到Arthur的瞬间，他失去了一切思考、语言能力，他只能静静地看着Arthur。

当金发男子淡淡地打量了四周，终于不经意地将视线落在Merlin身上，与其四目交接时，Merlin看见了那澄澈的蓝眼睛，似乎比梦里和记忆中更蓝，蓝得仿佛要把Merlin吸进去似的。刹那间，Merlin原本空白的大脑中涌入了大量的记忆，像是荒芜的草地上涌入了大量的海水，Merlin的神经就像那些脆弱的草，遭受着巨大冲击。Merlin的头炸裂似的疼痛起来，剧痛一点点吸走Merlin全身的力气，Merlin看到自己眼前的人变得越来越模糊。在他失去意识前一刻，他嘴里呢喃着：“Arthur……”

眼前的景象渐渐变得清晰。Merlin发现自己身处一个大殿里。大殿正中的红色椅子上坐着一个男人，那灿烂的金发让Merlin想忘也忘不了。是Arthur。Arthur身穿锁子甲，头戴一个金色的皇冠，他一只手撑着脸，侧着头看着整齐排列在两旁的骑士们。Merlin站在骑士队伍的最末端，很认真地端详着Arthur。Arthur Pendragon，Camelot的伟大的国王。看着Arthur，Merlin又忆起了曾经跟随Arthur征战四方的日子，脑海中的场景不时切换着。Merlin是Arthur的男仆，从这个国王还是一个混蛋王子的时候就陪伴着他。同时Merlin也是一个法师，在Arthur不知情的情况下救了他无数次。他们彼此间并没有太多的交流，因为他们已经心照不宣。没有了对方，谁都活不下去。当曾经痛恨魔法的Arthur察觉到Merlin是一个法师时，Arthur选择了谅解和包容，他接受了Merlin，并表露了自己的心意。Merlin依然记得Arthur第一次将他揽入怀中时的情景，那时他们都是如此的羞涩，但是幸福。日子一天天过去， Merlin与Arthur之间的感情却从未被时间的洪流冲淡。直到那一天，Arthur倒在了战场上，而Merlin只能静静地看着他的金发渐渐失去光泽，默默地流泪。

“Arthur，我永远不会忘记你。永远。”Merlin握着Arthur逐渐失去力气的手，低声承诺道。

“我也不会。”Arthur说完，闭上了他那湛蓝的眼睛。从此Merlin的天空，也失去了蓝色。

 

 

“嘿！醒醒！”Merlin感觉有人在摇着自己，长期以来的训练让他在脑子清醒以前就条件反射地迅速坐起身。但马上他的头就因为供血不足而再次剧痛起来。

“你还好吧？”Merlin身边的人似乎被Merlin的反应吓了一跳，但看见Merlin又因为头疼捂住头后，马上关心地问道。

“我没事。”终于缓过劲来的Merlin抬起头，看清身边的人时，他再次愣住了。那个人，居然是Arthur！

“你突然就晕倒了。”Arthur的蓝眼睛里充满了担忧和困惑。

“呃，大概是因为我第一天上班比较紧张……”Merlin似乎还未从梦中回过神来，他语无伦次地辩解着。

“大概没有人会因为紧张而晕倒的。”Arthur笑了，露出他雪白的牙齿。

Merlin呆呆地看着Arthur的笑脸，他已经分不清到底是真是梦了。

“你怎么了？”Arthur以为突然出神的Merlin又犯了头痛，十分关切把头地凑到Merlin的面前。

突然近距离地看到那张朝思暮想的俊脸，让Merlin的脸唰的红了。

“Arthur……我没事。”说着想将Arthur推开。

“你认识我？”Arthur丝毫不动，直勾勾地看着Merlin的眼睛，仿佛要将Merlin的一切看穿。

“不……”Arthur的视线让Merlin不知所措，他下意识地回答。

“你说谎。”Arthur的目光变得犀利，“你刚刚晕倒的时候一直叫着我的名字。”

“我不知道。我不认识你。”Merlin理直气壮地瞪了回去，但随即又别开脸，低声问道：“那你认识我吗？”

“不……”Arthur沉思了一会，“但我觉得我好像见过你。”

Arthur的回答让Merlin转过头来，但Merlin没有说话，只是静静地望着Arthur。Arthur看到他眼里的伤感和失望。

令人窒息的沉默弥漫在空气中。终于，Arthur打破了沉默。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Merlin。”

第三章

Merlin正一脸纠结地站在了“50A 行政总裁办公室”门前，他至少在那扇木门前走了将近十个来回，但他依然无法下定决心去敲门。原因是Merlin至今依旧没搞清状况。  
时间追溯到一天前。

当Arthur得知了Merlin的名字后，他看着Merlin陷入了沉思。

“呃……如果没事了的话我想我可以回去继续工作了。”Arthur 的视线让Merlin 周身不自在， Merlin只想找个理由从Arthur的眼前逃开。

“等等。”Arthur的眼里充满笑意，让Merlin突然有种不好的预感。“你说你今天第一天上班？”

“是的。”Merlin小心翼翼地回答，心里暗暗担忧着自己的身份是否遭到怀疑。

“那正好。明天起，你到我那去上班。”Arthur兴致勃勃地说道。

“What！？”Merlin瞪大了眼睛，怀疑自己是不是听错了。

Merlin的反应反而让Arthur语塞了一下，突然Arthur的脸上泛起了红晕，“唔……亏你的耳朵长得这么大还听不清么！”

Merlin一脸无辜地看着Arthur，让Arthur的脸更红了。

“我是说，你明天开始做我的秘书！因为我的秘书突然就辞职了，我正在找一个新的秘书。秘书部的人看起来都好像在忙着自己的工作的样子，正好你新来手头上没什么事情……”

Arthur支支吾吾地说着，虽然理由十分正当，但他的脸上的热度不知道为什么就是无法褪去。

Merlin突然觉得脸红的Arthur很可爱，忍不住嘴角上扬，微笑起来。

Arthur发现Merlin笑的时候眼睛会不由自主的眯了起来，突出的颧骨勾画出了Merlin的脸型，让Merlin看起来十分的柔和，还有一点……诱人。

“你笑起来很好看。”Arthur深吸了一口气让脑子清醒了一点，但他还是忍不住说道。

Arthur的话让Merlin的脸再次唰地红了。Merlin轻咳一声来掩饰自己的害羞，他想说些什么来岔开话题，但他混乱的大脑却让他什么都说不出来。两个人之间的气氛突然变得十分微妙。

“呃，虽然你看起来没什么事了，不过今天还是先回去吧。明天上午九点到我的办公室来报道，我的办公室在50A。”终于Arthur站起身来，换上一种公式化的口吻，“祝你工作愉快。”

说罢，Arthur转身离开了房间，留下Merlin一脸茫然地坐在原地。

 

 

现在，当还在50A门前徘徊的Merlin终于下定决心敲门时，原本那扇让他无比纠结的门突然打开了，若不是Merlin动作敏捷收回了手，恐怕这时已经敲在了Arthur的胸口上。

“你在门口转来转去做什么？”Arthur无奈地看着Merlin，“快进来。”

终于发现办公室的墙是玻璃的Merlin心中暗骂自己愚蠢，才想起自己昨天正是从这些磨砂玻璃的条纹之间偷窥的。想到刚刚自己在门口徘徊的情景都被Arthur尽收眼底，Merlin顿时恨不得把自己变成一个透明人。虽说这只是气话，但以前的Merlin并不是做不到。Merlin的记忆中，自己曾经是个强大的法师，然而现在他虽然拥有魔法，却顶多只能让物体漂浮在半空中。

“你的工作很简单，就是整理这些文件，还有管理我的日程安排，包括三餐和会议等等。”Arthur轻描淡写地指了指几沓足有半米高的文件。Merlin忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“另外你的位置在这里。”Arthur用下巴指了指Merlin的身后。

Merlin看到这个大得离谱的房间一角里摆着一张书桌，那是他上次窥探的时候没有的，显然是Arthur昨天才安排人弄来的，Merlin有点感激，但他只是看了Arthur一眼后，马上投入了他的工作。

Arthur监督似的打量着Merlin。Arthur锐利的视线让Merlin觉得自己现在正赤裸裸地站在他面前，一切的秘密都无法逃过他的眼睛。Merlin感到自己花了23年戴起的冷漠的面具正在缓缓融化。 终于，Arthur移开了视线，投入到自己的工作中。Merlin暗暗松了口气，才发现自己出了一身冷汗。

好不容易熬到了中午，Merlin松了口气，以为终于可以从Arthur的监视下解放了。根据Arthur的日程安排，Arthur中午应该要和行政助理Morgana和Gaius一起享用午餐。Merlin提醒Arthur之后便离开房间，准备到处走走看看情况。但是，当Merlin一走出房门，他就看到Gaius和Morgana一起迎面走来。

“Oh！Merlin！你怎么在这里？”Gaius惊奇地喊着Merlin的名字。

“你认识他？”在Merlin回答之前，Arthur从Merlin的身后走出来，抢着问道。

“呃，以前有点交情，对吧Merlin？”Gaius眨了眨眼睛。

Merlin也眨着他的蓝眼睛点了点头。

“嘿，Arthur，快给我介绍一下这是谁？”Morgana十分感兴趣地打量着Merlin，同时催促着Arthur。

“他是Merlin，我的新秘书。”Arthur不悦地瞪了Morgana一眼，好像不想把Merlin介绍给她。

“你好，我是Merlin。”这时一直是话题中心的Merlin终于有机会开口了，“如果没有什么事的话我先失陪了。”

“等一下！”三个人几乎是同时喊出这句话的，然后又面面相觑着。

“你们还有什么事么？”Merlin用怪异的眼神看着他们。

“Merlin，不如你跟我们一起吃饭吧！”Gaius似乎一直惦记自己曾经承诺要安排Merlin和上层人士接触，但他说完才发现自己忘了征求其他人的意见，于是他望向其他两人，却发现他们正向他投去赞许的眼光。

“Gaius说得对，我们有必要互相了解一下。”Morgana开心地笑着。

“大家都这么说了，你就来吧！”Arthur假装满不在乎地说道。

Merlin狐疑地打量着眼前的三个Camelot的高层人士，但他只能一头雾水地答应了。

 

在某个高档的私人饭店里，Merlin正在为刚才的决定叫苦不迭。

整个用餐过程中，他都是话题的中心：

Morgana不停地询问Merlin的兴趣爱好体重三围以及是否单身等等，Arthur则是在向Gaius打听以前与Merlin的交情，而精明的Gaius则把所有的问题都丢给了Merlin。

这些直接导致了Merlin将全副精力用在了应付Morgana问的私人问题和思考如何回答Arthur才不会引起怀疑，高档的料理在Merlin的口中都失去了味道。

Merlin告诉Arthur，Gaius以前是自己的老师，他不仅教会了自己很多知识和做人的道理，还在生活上给了自己很多的帮助。他像父亲一样爱护自己。

Merlin并没有撒谎，在Merlin的记忆中，他曾经，确实拥有过一段生活，是与眼前的这个慈祥的老人一同那样度过的。

Merlin讲述这故事的时候，眼神变得非常地柔和。Arthur和Morgana都深信着Merlin的话，同时也被Merlin柔和的表情吸引住了。

而Gaius，一直默默地听着。他虽然没有这样的记忆，但是他内心却泛起一股暖流。他确实在第一眼看到Merlin时就对他有一种莫名的爱护。Merlin的话让他的眼眶微微湿润着。

Merlin讲完，众人便陷入了沉默。每个人都沉浸在故事中。

“我从来都不知道你还有这样一个学生。”终于Arthur打破了沉默。

“你不知道的事情多着呢。”Gaius微笑着，“我也很久没见过Merlin了，所以刚才才会那么吃惊。”

“那么为什么Merlin你会到Camelot来？你之前都在哪里干什么呢？”Morgana锲而不舍地追问着。

这个看似漫不经心的问题却让Merlin突然警觉起来，他想起了决心，他一定要亲自查清事情的真相，在那之前他都不能暴露自己的身份。

“我之前什么工作都没有，只是周游在世界各地增长见识。我来到Camelot是因为……我觉得我可以试着过一些安稳的生活了。”Merlin淡淡地回答。

“哦？那么Arthur，你怎么就挑了Merlin做你的新秘书了？”Morgana突然将话题甩给了Arthur，让Arthur愣了一会。这时，Merlin也十分认真地看着Arthur，显然他也想知道真正的答案。

Arthur目不转睛地盯着Merlin，二人的对视了好久，Arthur终于说道：“我不知道。”

“What？”Morgana夸张地问道。

“我说我不知道！”Arthur略微烦躁地重复了一遍，瞪了Morgana 一眼后又复杂地看着Merlin ，“Merlin给我一种很奇妙的感觉。我总觉得我很久以前就认识他。”

Merlin没有说话，只是注视着Arthur。这一次，Arthur无法从Merlin的眼中读出任何感情。

 

午饭过后，二人都直接回到了办公室。虽然Arthur有自己的休息室，但他不知为何没有回去休息。办公室里只有他们两人，这意味着Merlin又不得不被Arthur的视线荼毒了。Merlin坐在自己的位置上出神着。

我终于找到了Arthur。但Arthur不记得我。

自从Merlin懂事以来，他的记忆中就镶嵌着Arthur的存在。即使他们这辈子未曾见面，但Merlin对Arthur的记忆却是那么的真实：他那头灿烂得即使是在黑暗中也能闪耀的金发，他那双深邃的蓝眼睛，他厚实的嘴唇，一切的细节都是那么的清晰，甚至比Merlin对自己母亲的记忆还要清晰。这让Arthur的存在变得那么的理所当然，没有了对Arthur的记忆，Merlin甚至觉得自己是不完整的。于是他总是在寻找着Arthur，在茫茫的人海中寻找着这个记忆中的人。在见到Arthur前，Merlin不止怀疑过一次Arthur是否真实存在，但Merlin却无法放弃寻找。他无法割舍这个人，每当想起他，Merlin平静的内心总会掀起波澜。

恢复了前世的记忆之后，Merlin不止一次思索着，距离自己记忆中与Arthur相遇的那个年代，似乎至少有一千年的时间。这一千年里，Merlin是不是也像这辈子那样用了自己的一生去寻找这个记忆中不可磨灭的人呢？如果是，那一千年中都没找到Arthur的自己到底是如何度过的？Merlin无法得知。但他想象了一下，假设此生的自己没有见到Arthur，那么他可能只是麻木地遵照上司的命令清理着社会的渣滓，用沾满鲜血的双手来换取社会的安宁。然后或许在某一次任务中，他倒在血泊里，在生命中的最后一刻，Arthur的笑脸充满了他的脑海，他伸出手，却没有摸到。最终懊恼地闭上了眼睛。光是想象一下这个情景，Merlin的心就如同破布一样绞成一团。

 

因此，Merlin十分感激上苍让他再次与Arthur相遇。现在的Arthur，不再是记忆里的遥不可及的人了。现在的Arthur，就在他的身边。仅仅是看着Arthur，Merlin就不可思议地感到内心平和，仿佛任何事都不重要了。

当然，对于Arthur不记得自己这件事，Merlin也是相当的失望，甚至痛苦。难道一千年来，就只有自己对他那样念念不忘？他已经开始了属于他自己的新生活了？自己是不是也该把他放下？Merlin总是迷茫着。

“Merlin……Merlin！”

Arthur的呼唤让Merlin回过神来，他茫然地看着Arthur。

“你在想什么？”

Arthur皱着眉看着Merlin。Merlin从回来后就一声不吭。Arthur一直默默看着Merlin，Merlin时而伤感，时而欣喜，然后又变成迷茫，像是翻书一样变化的表情让Arthur实在看不下去了，忍不住开口问道。

“没什么。”Merlin低下头不再看Arthur。

“看着我，Merlin。”Arthur命令道。

Merlin无奈地抬头，灰蓝色的眼睛始终游移着，不愿意正视Arthur。

“Merlin。”Arthur漂亮的蓝眼睛上笼罩了一片阴霾，他像是自言自语似的轻轻说道，“我总觉得，你明明是在看着我，但又好像看着的不是我。”

Merlin张了张嘴，仿佛想说什么，但又忍耐似的闭上了。

Arthur的脸色更阴沉了，“你有什么要说的？告诉我！Merlin！”

“给我一点时间。”Merlin抿着嘴沉默了好久，终于说道。

第四章

Merlin进入Camelot已经过了一个月时间。这一个月里，Merlin很快地掌握了秘书工作的要领。由于Arthur常常需要开会，所以Merlin一个人在办公室里的时间还是相当多的。每当Arthur不在时，Merlin就会利用他的魔法来替他整理文件。就像现在这样。宽阔的房间里漂浮着各种各样的文件，在Merlin泛着金色的眼眸的注视下，它们有秩序地一张张排列到不同类型的文件堆里。魔法总是能为Merlin省去一些体力活，但高度集中的注意力还是让Merlin感到有点疲劳。Arthur总是对Merlin的高效率工作感到不可思议，而这种效率却只有在Arthur不在时才会发挥出来，这不由得让Arthur认为是Merlin因为而自己分神。

当Merlin正坐在办公室内的大沙发上休息时，有人轻轻敲了敲门。

那一定不是Arthur，因为他进来时从来不会敲门。Merlin心里暗想着，随即也想起有好几次差点被Arthur撞见他正在用魔法“偷懒”的情景，却没起这是Arthur自己的办公室，进门前还敲门才是不正常的行为。

“请进。”Merlin站起身，礼貌地注视着进门的人。是Gaius。

“Hello，Merlin。今天我有件事情要通知你。这周六Camelot在皇家酒店将举行一个大型宴会，届时许多社会名流和所有Camelot的高层人士都会出席。”Gaius看了看四周，“这将是一个调查的大好机会，我已经安排你和Arthur一起去了。”

“谢谢你，Gaius。”Merlin端正的脸上没有任何表情。他告诉自己，Gaius现在仅仅是个陌生人，谁也不能扰乱他的计划。

“Be careful，Merlin。”Gaius十分担忧地注视着Merlin，原本就爬满皱纹的眉头显得更深了。

熟悉的话语，熟悉的表情。Gaius以前也常常这么说。

Merlin的心紧紧地揪了一下。

 

 

星期六晚，Merlin与Arthur一同到达了皇家酒店，那时会场中已经人山人海了。

Arthur一出现，马上会场中大部分的女性都向他们所处的方向涌来。

“跟着我，Merlin。”Arthur在Merlin的耳边悄声说道。温暖的气息拂过Merlin敏感的大耳朵，让Merlin不禁颤抖了一下。

“请允许我为各位介绍一下，这位是我的新秘书，Merlin。”Arthur向周围的人介绍道。Merlin十分礼貌地打了个招呼。

“看起来你好像对这样的场面很熟悉。我原以为你会怯场。”Arthur一边向宴会厅内部移动，一边又对Merlin小声说着。

Arthur若有若无的气息让Merlin感到后背窜过一丝奇妙的感觉，察觉到不妙的Merlin故意放慢脚步，稍微拉开了与Arthur间的距离。

“我也经历过很多大场面。”Merlin压抑着那种感觉，尽力用平淡的语气说道。

Arthur似乎还想说什么，但迎面走来的宾客热情地向Arthur伸出了手，他只好又露出他的招牌笑容，礼貌地跟接二连三靠拢而来的客人们交谈着。

当Arthur终于摆脱了人群，走到一个较为宽广的地方时，他突然停止了脚步。由于他的停止太过突然，一直神不守舍的Merlin差点撞了上去。

“怎么了？Arthur？”Merlin忍不住问道。

“前面的餐桌旁拿着红酒的那个男人是我的父亲。”Arthur转过头来，低声对Merlin说。  
Arthur的声音里透露出一种严肃，让Merlin不由得也紧张了起来。他打量着正在和一个胖男人交谈着的男子，斑白的头发无法掩盖住男子身上散发出一种莫名的迫力和威严。这个男子就是Uther Pendragon，Camelot的董事长。

这时，Uther发现了Arthur，他用眼神示意Arthur过去，Arthur挺直腰板走向Uther。Merlin默默地跟了过去，而Uther身旁的胖男人则很识相地走开了。

“父亲，这位是我的新秘书Merlin。Merlin，这是我的父亲Uther，也就是董事长。”Arthur的声音暴露了他的僵硬。

“你好，董事长。我是Merlin。”Merlin礼貌地伸出手。

Uther握住Merlin伸出的手，同时用犀利的目光打量着Merlin，过了许久，他终于松开了Merlin的手。

“我听Arthur说你十分地能干，希望你以后能继续为Camelot出力。”Uther简短地说完后，犀利的目光转而投向了Arthur。

Merlin感到Arthur屏住了呼吸。

“为什么你拒绝了Vivian小姐的邀请？”Uther的眼里透出的怒火让Arthur的身子绷得更紧了。

“我还有很多的工作要做。”Arthur低声答道。

“Vivian小姐对你的意思很明显了。难得她那个出了名难缠的父亲Olaf也这么赏识你，你至少应该抽空陪陪她，让她高兴一下。你知道，Camelot的敌人越少越好。”Uther冷冷地说完，不再理会Arthur，转身跟一个站在不远处的中年男子打起了招呼。

Arthur依然绷着脸，带着Merlin快步走得远远的，直到确认人群挡住了Uther的身影，他才缓下脚步，终于他停在了一个距离宴会大厅较远的阳台上。

“你好像很怕你的父亲。”Merlin看到Arthur渐渐放松下来后，忍不住说道。

“你看得出来？”Arthur转过身来，微微扬起的眉头让他的蓝眼睛显得更大。

“是的。”看不出来的人才有问题吧。

Arthur依靠在阳台的栏杆上，用眼神示意站在他身后的Merlin过去，Merlin顺从地走到他的身边，用手扶住栏杆。二人一句话都没有说，只是静静地眺望着宁静的夜空。伦敦的夜空被密集的高楼大厦的霓虹灯光照得十分明亮，天空中没有一颗星星的影子。

Merlin看着夜空，想起了千年前他和Arthur一同躺在草地上望着的那片漆黑的夜空，那满天的繁星。那时他们低声说笑着，Arthur是那样温柔地看着他，那柔软的金发，即使是在黑夜里也是那样的耀眼。

Merlin用余光悄悄看了Arthur一眼，发现Arthur正目不转睛地盯着他。那温柔的眼神，与记忆中的Arthur一模一样。Merlin压抑在内心深处的情感再次翻腾着，他再次意识到，Arthur是他的一切，没有了Arthur，他的人生将没有任何意义。他是多么的希望，Arthur像千年前那样，爱他。

“Merlin。”

不要用那么温柔的声音叫我，我会误会的。

“Merlin？”

不要用那么温柔的声音叫我，我会期待的。

“Merlin！”

不要……

Merlin用力地低着头。

Arthur拉着Merlin的手臂，用力把低头沉默着的Merlin拉了起来。Merlin像一只受惊的小动物那样看着他，明亮的夜空让Arthur看到Merlin的眼睛湿润着。刹那间，一种此生从未有过的情感充盈了Arthur的内心，那是一种感觉，也像是一种回忆，让他不由自主地将Merlin拥在怀里。Arthur感到怀中的人僵硬了一下，很快变成了无声地抽泣，他一言不发地轻轻拍着Merlin的背，等待Merlin平静下来。

突然被Arthur拥入怀里的Merlin感觉着Arthur那双有力的臂膀带来的安全感，还有那熟悉的体温，他有一瞬间以为他和Arthur已经回到了从前，然而理性却告诉他那并不可能。清醒和梦幻交织变幻着，让Merlin的情感崩溃了。他再也无法抑制自己的情感，泪水夺眶而出，沾湿了Arthur的黑色西装。

过了许久，Merlin终于平静了下来。

正当二人都开始觉得尴尬，却不好推开对方时，宴会厅里传来麦克风的声音：“请各位宾客注意，现在宴会正式开始。”主持人话刚说完，他们几乎同时向后退了一步。

“我们该回去了。”Merlin的声音沙哑着，他始终不敢抬头看Arthur，等到Arthur担忧地看了他一眼，走在前面后，他才缓缓跟上。

接下来整个宴会过程中，他们没有交谈，也没有时间交谈。前来和Arthur攀谈的客人络绎不绝，而Merlin也被许多年轻的女客人围住，不断劝他喝酒。

Merlin身上还残留着Arthur的触感，让他内心的躁动久久无法平息。Merlin决堤般情感让他快要控制不住自己，他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着对Arthur的渴望。他不停地喝着酒，希望酒精能帮助他平静下来，至于他的酒量甚浅这件事，他完全置之脑后了。

“你是Arthur的新秘书？怪不得以前没见过你。”一个金发碧眼的美女捧着红酒杯挤到了Merlin面前，十分亲密地靠在了Merlin身上。

“是的。”Merlin淡淡地回答。

Merlin虽然已经喝得头昏脑胀，但他还是不时用眼光偷瞄Arthur，发现Arthur此时正用十分难看地脸色看着他，准确来说是看着靠在他身上的金发美女。Arthur吊起的双眉和紧闭的双唇表明正无言地散发着怒火。Merlin心中起了一丝异样的直觉，告诉他Arthur在吃醋。于是Merlin试探性的伸出手扶住美女的纤腰，他的动作让美女更加大胆的伸出手揽住他的脖子。果然，Arthur的眉头一皱，跟正在和他讲话的人点了点头道歉之后，大步走到Merlin面前。

“小姐，不好意思。”Arthur压抑着不知从哪冒出来的怒火，礼貌地打断了美女的进一步行为。

美女略显不耐地放开Merlin，当她转过身来，认出了Arthur时，她惊喜地叫着：“Pendragon先生？！”

“我的秘书酒量不好，他好像喝醉了。在他的恶劣酒品显示出来之前，我得先带他去醒醒酒。”Arthur露出他的招牌笑容。

Arthur的笑容让美女的双眼变成心形，她花痴地看着Arthur架着走路已经站得不太稳的Merlin离开了宴会厅。

Merlin一言不发地任由Arthur拉着他。Merlin搞不懂Arthur在阳台为何那样拥抱了他，也搞不懂刚刚Arthur那个像是吃醋的行为的真正含义，而酒精让他的大脑更加混乱。

Camelot这天包下了整个酒店的房间和设施，以供宴会中喝醉了的客人使用。Arthur在前台拿了房卡后，扶着Merlin进入了电梯。他们沉默地看着不断变化的层数。

“为什么？”Merlin突然问道。

“什么为什么？”Arthur莫名其妙地看着Merlin，而后者却低下头不说话了。

“你喝醉了。”Arthur皱着眉头。

“不，我没喝醉，我没有。”

这时，电梯发出“叮”的响声，他们到达了酒店的最高层。Arthur打开房门，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的套房，沙发、茶几、办公桌，所有的设施应有尽有，在房间的最里面是一张KING SIZE的大床。Arthur将Merlin扶到了沙发上坐下，然后走向饮水机旁为Merlin倒了一杯温水。

喝了水后，Merlin的脑袋稍微清醒了一点。

“你感觉好点了吗？”一直默默观察着Merlin的一举一动的Arthur问道。

“好多了。谢谢。”Merlin始终没有看Arthur一眼。

“那就好。”Arthur盯着Merlin看了许久，而后者始终没有抬头看他，于是他站起来，“你在这好好休息吧，我先走了。”

“等一下！”在Merlin的脑子作出决定以前，他的身体已经拦在Arthur面前。然而突然站起让Merlin的大脑供血不足，他眼前一黑，直挺挺地向后倒去。

Arthur在Merlin再次倒回高级沙发上前一把拉住他，帮助他站直。

眼前的景象终于恢复的Merlin看到Arthur的蓝眼睛里充满了担忧。Arthur的呼吸轻轻地吹在了Merlin的脖子上，他们的距离是如此之近，Arthur还握着他的手。仅仅是意识到这些，Merlin便心跳加速。Merlin的大脑已经无法思考，Arthur像是一种比酒精还要厉害的毒药，摧毁了Merlin的一切冷静、从容。Arthur的视线就像是一把锋利的刀子，割破了一切Merlin用来保护自己脆弱的内心的面具。在Arthur面前，他仿佛不再是杀手，也不再是秘书。他仅仅是Merlin。那个一直深爱着Arthur的Merlin。

Merlin不再思考。他伸出手挽住了Arthur的后颈，将Arthur拉了过来。他火热的双唇贴上了Arthur的唇，他看到Arthur的眼神渐渐由惊讶变成沉醉，他感到Arthur强壮的双臂将他拥入怀里。他闭上了双眼，若是这是一场梦，那么他希望他再也不要醒来。

Merlin轻轻吸吮着Arthur干燥的上唇，直到它变得湿润。Arthur也不甘示弱地轻咬着Merlin的下唇，享受着那柔软的感觉。Arthur放开Merlin的唇后，他意犹未尽地用他的舌头撬着Merlin的牙列，Merlin的齿间还残留着红酒的味道。Merlin的舌反抗似的卷向Arthur，而Arthur没有放过主动送上来的猎物，二人的舌头交缠在一起，房间里回荡着二人亲吻的响声和粗重的呼吸声。

Merlin的呼吸，Merlin的亲吻，Merlin的体温，这一切让Arthur是那么的陶醉，他只想永远沉沦在这一刻。Arthur微微睁开眼，他看到Merlin白净的脸上泛起了诱人的红色，让他全身都热了起来。突然，Arthur眼前的一切都变得模糊，他不禁闭上眼睛， Merlin依然出现在他的脑海深处的，但此时的Merlin穿着一件褐色的上衣，白皙的脖子上围着一条红色的围巾，看起来非常地滑稽。但Merlin正露出着灿烂的笑容。那是Arthur在现在的Merlin脸上从未见过的幸福的笑容。那景象是如此的真切，仿佛Merlin一直存在于他的记忆里。

Arthur猛地睁开眼睛，眼前的Merlin那湿润的蓝眼睛里蕴含着无数复杂的情感。Arthur总是无法读懂Merlin的情感，这让他总是为自己对Merlin不太了解而感到羞愧和不甘。但此刻他没有余裕感到这些，因为他现在更在意Merlin那灿烂的笑容，以及那笑容给他带来的悸动。

“Merlin……你到底是谁？”Arthur喃喃自语着。

“你想起来了？！”Merlin的眼里突然充满光彩，刚才那些让Arthur摸不着头脑的情感已经不知所踪。Merlin的脸上是他压抑不住的笑意，灰蓝色的眼睛里写满了期待，

Arthur甚至有种错觉，Merlin的人生全都系在他的回答里。然而他却无法给出Merlin想要的答案。他总感觉他的记忆里有着更多现在的他所不知道的东西，他真希望自己能用手把那些东西从脑海里拽出来。然而他再怎么努力，都没有办法想起更多。

“我很抱歉。”Arthur无奈地说，同时他看到Merlin的表情迅速黯淡下去。

Merlin的脸色苍白，他紧紧地揪着Arthur的上衣，虽然隔着高档的布料，他的指甲依然深陷进自己的肌肤里，但Merlin丝毫不觉得疼痛，他甚至希望疼痛能不让他的情绪爆发。Arthur的话是那么的残忍，它给予了Merlin一丝希望，却将Merlin推进了更深的绝望里。

Arthur并不知道他的回答对Merlin来说是多么的残酷。Merlin咬着下唇的痛苦模样让他不知所措，他只好抱住了不住颤抖着的Merlin。他也希望自己能按照Merlin的愿望那样想起什么，然而他却不能。他只能紧紧地将Merlin抱住，希望Merlin能平静下来。

然而，Arthur的怀抱让Merlin竭力压抑的情感崩溃了。Merlin把头埋在Arthur的胸前，开始像个孩子一样哭泣着。他体内沉睡的魔力像他的情感一样不断从躯体中释放出来，房间里的灯被Merlin的魔力撞击得一闪一闪的。Arthur感到有点惊讶，但却无暇细想，因为Merlin正用充满泪水的双眼看着他。

“你说过你不会忘记的……”

“对不起……”

Arthur的表情是那么的无奈，甚至有点愤懑。他不知道自己所遗忘的记忆对于Merlin来说意味着什么。他只知道，对于Merlin，他的意义竟然比不上那些记忆。

“我说过我会记得你，所以，我从来没有忘记过……”Merlin诉说着。眼泪不停地从Merlin的眼里流出，滑过他因激动而泛红的脸颊，留下一道道泪痕。Merlin的表情是那样的失望。Arthur永远无法明白，Merlin一个人在千年来到底承受了多少痛苦，多少孤独，因为Arthur并不记得。

“对不起……”Arthur找不到任何的话语为自己辩解，Merlin的痛苦仿佛从他紧握住Arthur的地方传来，Arthur只感到深深的哀伤，和愧疚。

“你根本不知道我有多爱你……”Merlin几乎是朝着Arthur吼了出来，他沙哑的声音直接刺激着Arthur的神经，让Arthur的眼睛也湿润了起来。同时，Arthur也因为平时情感不溢于言表的Merlin所说的这句话而感到惊讶，然后狂喜。

“我知道的。Merlin。我知道的……”Arthur收紧了双臂。Arthur将唇轻轻地覆在了Merlin的唇上。哭泣着的Merlin无力地扭动着身躯，企图挣扎出Arthur双臂形成的牢笼，但Arthur紧紧地抱住他，不愿意放开他的唇。

很不可思议的，Arthur的吻仿佛有一种魔力，让Merlin渐渐平静了下来，但Arthur却没有因此放开Merlin。Arthur的吻变得更加地浓烈，他的舌横扫过Merlin的口腔，点燃了Merlin压抑着的欲望。

Merlin不再反抗，也不再哭泣。他伸出双手环住Arthur的脖子，笨拙地回应着Arthur的吻。他们沉醉在深吻中，直到二人都感到呼吸困难，才依依不舍地放开。

“Merlin，我也爱你。”Arthur的眼里流露出的温柔让Merlin眷恋，但同时也是一种折磨。

“你不需要安慰我。”Merlin别开脸，他害怕再看着Arthur，他会再次崩溃。

Arthur用力地扭过Merlin的头，强迫Merlin看着他，此刻Arthur的眼神是那么地坚定。

“我说我爱你。”Arthur重复道。

“不，你不。”Merlin自暴自弃地答道，他的双眼再次变得湿润。

“我爱你！怎样你才能相信我？”Arthur烦躁地抓着自己的头发，整齐的金发马上变得凌乱起来。Arthur不知道为什么Merlin会那么简单地否定自己的感情。他内心的情感明明是这样的强烈。从第一次见到Merlin时，他就知道，Merlin是特别的。到现在，他已经深深地被Merlin吸引。

Merlin摇摇头，他咬着下唇，拼命忍住眼泪。过了好久，Merlin才咬着牙说道：

“抱我。”

Arthur睁大了眼睛，凝视着Merlin。

Merlin却不再说话，反而闭上了眼睛。

Merlin修长的睫毛上还残留着泪水，紧闭的双眼不住颤抖着，紧抿的双唇看起来是那么的，煽情。

Arthur的脑内自动把Merlin的反应理解为邀请，顿时Arthur的理性被抛到九霄云外。他抱住Merlin的腰，单手将Merlin扛在肩上，大步迈向床边，然后又不顾Merlin的惊叫将其丢在床上，随后他用双手撑在Merlin的两侧，将自己覆在Merlin的身上。

“我爱你。”Arthur在依然紧闭双眼的Merlin的耳边轻轻说着，灼热的气息喷在了Merlin的大耳朵上，让Merlin难耐地扭动着身子。

察觉到Merlin的反应，Arthur轻笑着，一口含住了Merlin的通红的左耳。

一阵麻痹似的感觉从极度敏感的耳朵上传来，让Merlin颤抖了一下。随后那种感觉传到了Merlin的后脑，变成一阵阵快感，沿着Merlin的后背传到全身。

Arthur玩弄了一会Merlin的耳朵，愉悦地看着Merlin的脸变得通红，呼吸变得粗重。他伸出舌头，挑逗地舔着Merlin白皙的脖子，直到Merlin的脖子染上了和脸一样的桃红色，他才用力地吸吮了一下，满意地感到Merlin又大大地颤抖了一下后，他才放开。

Merlin一直紧闭着双唇，他害怕一张嘴他就忍不住发出呻吟声。正当他因为Arthur放开他脆弱的脖子而松了一口气时，他感到自己的领带被粗鲁地扯掉。他忍不住睁开眼睛，正好看到Arthur正烦躁地扯着自己的领带，柔软的金发贴在Arthur被汗液沾湿的额头上，那海蓝色的双眸此刻正火热地看着他。

Arthur无论什么时候都是这么帅气。Merlin边想着边咽了一口口水。

发现Merlin终于睁开了眼睛，而且不知道为什么在发呆，Arthur发现这是个好机会，他伸出手揪住Merlin的皮带扣。

“Ar……”Arthur突然的动作让Merlin吓了一跳，他忍不住想叫Arthur的名字。但Arthur看准他张开嘴巴的一瞬间，用亲吻堵住了Merlin的一切话语。

Arthur边吻着Merlin，边解开了Merlin的皮带，并像对待领带一样“咻”地将其扯掉后，转而将手伸向Merlin的上半身。Arthur很仔细地摸着Merlin的胸口，却很惊讶地发现Merlin并不像他看上去那么瘦削，Merlin的肌肉非常结实，很明显是经常锻炼的成果。Arthur一边享受着Merlin肌肉的触感，一边隔着衬衫挑弄着Merlin胸前的突起。

Merlin的嘴唇被Arthur的舌头占领着，以至于他无法闭上。粗重的喘息声从Merlin的唇间泻出，让他原本就泛红的脸更红了。Arthur的吻让Merlin的胸口剧烈起伏着，胸前的突起处传来一阵阵瘙痒的感觉，直接刺激着Merlin的大脑。Merlin的身体变得越来越热，最后热量聚集在了Merlin的下半身处。

Arthur终于放开了Merlin的唇。他将Merlin的衬衫下摆从长裤中扯出来后，开始急躁地解着Merlin的衬衣纽扣。当他解开了第一颗纽扣时，他看见了Merlin的锁骨，还有脖子以下的微微泛红的滑嫩肌肤。Arthur的耐性瞬间到达了极限，他双手用力一扯，剩下的纽扣全都从Merlin的衬衫上脱离下来，有的还掉到了床外。

Merlin无奈地看着自己的昂贵衬衫就此报销，但他却无暇抱怨。Arthur一口吸住了Merlin胸前的突起，让Merlin差点叫出声来。每当Arthur用力吸吮，Merlin的突起处就会产生一阵甜美的快感，让Merlin忍不住呻吟出声。

“嗯……”

Merlin的声音原本就十分有磁性，此刻充满情欲的声音更是显得非常性感。Arthur只感到浑身发热，只想多听听Merlin的声音，于是他更加卖力地爱抚着Merlin的突起。

一阵阵快感让Merlin的头皮发麻，而下半身的热量越来越令Merlin难受。Merlin的分身已经昂然挺立，他开始后悔今天穿了Andrew Christian的紧身内裤。

Arthur察觉到Merlin的不耐，于是他将自己的膝盖塞到的Merlin的双腿之间，直接顶住了Merlin的中心。

“嗯……”突如其来的刺激让Merlin惊叫出声。但随着Arthur开始用大腿隔着裤子来回摩擦着Merlin的坚挺，Merlin开始忘情地呻吟着。Merlin感觉到Arthur昂扬的欲望不时顶到自己的大腿，于是他也用大腿轻轻地摩擦着Arthur。

“噢……Merlin！”Merlin的动作对Arthur来说是一种折磨，他只觉得自己的忍耐快要到达极限了。Arthur从Merlin的身上退开，伸出手解开了Merlin裤子上的纽扣。当他拉下Merlin的拉链后，他看见了Merlin坚硬的分身将那条Andrew Christian招牌的浅蓝色内裤撑得满满的，内裤的布料紧紧地缠住Merlin的欲望，勾画出姣好的形状。

Arthur暗赞了一下那条内裤，同时他感觉他的情绪更加高涨。Arthur隔着内裤搓弄着Merlin的分身，这种若有若无的刺激让Merlin的呻吟更加频繁，很快，内裤的上部就被Merlin的前列腺液染成了深蓝色。

Arthur一口气剥下了Merlin的裤子和蓝色内裤。Merlin的分身从内裤中弹跳出来，前端正渗出着晶莹的液体。

Arthur解决了Merlin的衣服后，又用极快的速度将自己全身的衣物脱了个精光，露出了他健壮的躯体。Arthur的全身看起来十分地协调，没有那一块肌肉特别显眼，但整体却给人一种强而有力的感觉。这副健美的身躯让Merlin看呆了，当然，Merlin也没有漏看抵在Arthur下腹部的雄起。

察觉到Merlin的视线，Arthur更加大方地正面对着Merlin，反而让Merlin害羞地低下头。

“看着我，Merlin。”

“这是我的全部。”

“我爱你。”

Arthur一字一句地说完，再次爬到了床上，帮Merlin将还挂在身上的衬衫脱了下来。

他们赤裸裸地抱在一起，热烈地吻着对方，并紧紧地贴在一起，不停地摩擦着对方的身体。二人夹在中间的分身都越发坚硬。Arthur依然忍耐着，温柔地亲吻着Merlin的唇，然后沿着Merlin的脖子、胸口、小腹一直亲吻下去，直到他一口含住Merlin的勃发，并用舌头挑弄着Merlin的前端。Arthur满足地看着Merlin被快感淹没而低声呻吟，他更加卖力地吸吮着Merlin的分身，并用手搓弄着Merlin的小球。

“啊……嗯……Arthur！停！停下！”Merlin的声音越来越急促，当Arthur加快嘴上的动作时，Merlin强硬地拉着他那柔软的金发迫使他停下。

“为什么？”Arthur十分地不解。

Arthur看到Merlin的分身因过度充血而红肿着。同样作为男人，他很清楚此刻Merlin是有多难受。他知道只要再给予Merlin一些轻轻的刺激，Merlin就会射出来，所以他不理解为何Merlin要打断他。

“我会射的。”Merlin的呼吸急促，听得出他正努力忍耐着即将爆发的欲望。

“那就射吧。”Arthur说完，又低头准备继续刚才的事。

“不！不要！”Merlin急忙拉住他，然后深吸一口气，“操我！快！”

Arthur抬起头，看到Merlin的眼里虽然燃烧着欲火，却十分坚定。Arthur放开Merlin，从床头柜上拿来酒店准备的润滑油。他让Merlin把双腿搭在自己的肩上，然后将润滑油倒在手上后，轻轻地涂在了Merlin的入口处。

“Arthur……快点……”Arthur的手指只在入口处徘徊，若有若无的刺激让Merlin更加难受。

听到Merlin的催促，Arthur将一根沾满润滑油的手指插进了Merlin的密处。

“噢！”虽然已经做好了心理准备，但异物入侵的感觉还是让Merlin忍不住叫出声来。然而随着Arthur的手指向内壁四周探索着，Merlin发出断断续续的呻吟声。

“嗯……嗯……噢！那里！小心！”Merlin突然惊叫着，吓得Arthur连忙停下。只见Merlin伸出手紧紧地按住自己濒临爆发的分身，大口大口地喘着气。

“不要碰那里，我会忍不住的。”

“为什么？想射就射吧！”Arthur增加了一根手指，再次探向刚才惹得Merlin惊叫的部位。

“噢！不！”从那个部位里传来一种截然不同的快感，让Merlin差点就射了出来，他连忙紧紧地握住自己的分身的根部，痛感让他稍微平静了一些。“够了，Arthur，快进来。”

Arthur对于Merlin的行为感到一头雾水。Merlin通红的脸，颤抖的声音，还有高昂的分身，无一不显示着此时Merlin的欲望，但Merlin紧紧握住分身的手却表明着Merlin正抗拒着。Arthur不明白为什么，而且他昂扬的欲望也不允许他再想为什么，听到Merlin的要求，他挺起身，将自己灼热的分身抵在了Merlin柔嫩的入口处。

“准备好了？”Arthur的理性已经所剩无几。

“快！”Merlin说完就闭上了眼。

Arthur深吸一口气，缓缓地将自己的坚挺埋入到Merlin的体内。Merlin的内壁十分柔软，紧紧地包裹住了Arthur的分身，让Arthur忍不住用力进入到更深的地方。

“嗯……嗯……”Merlin一直紧闭着双眼。他咬紧牙关忍耐着Arthur的欲望的入侵，未经充分扩张的内壁撕裂般地疼痛着，Merlin虽然强忍着不发出叫声，却无法忍住闷哼声。

Arthur在进入到最深处后十分体贴地停止了动作，等待Merlin适应。Arthur温柔的举动却让Merlin的内心更加痛苦。原本平静下来的情感再次汹涌澎湃，Merlin的泪腺再次失控。Merlin连忙用另一只手压在眼睛上，然而无法抑制的泪水紧闭的眼角处溢出，在旧的泪痕上划过。

Arthur俯身舔掉了Merlin的泪水，再次轻轻吻上了Merlin的唇。

“Merlin，我爱你。”Arthur又一次说道。

Merlin没有回答，他只动了动腰，示意Arthur可以动了。

Arthur开始缓缓动了起来。Merlin起初紧绷的身体开始放松，渐渐适应了Arthur的存在。Arthur的坚挺摩擦着Merlin敏感的内壁，一阵阵难以言喻的快感就让Merlin迷乱。

Arthur发现Merlin不知是有意还是无意的仍然死命掐着自己的早已到达极限的分身，便伸出手将Merlin的手指一根根掰开。当Arthur好不容易将Merlin的分身从Merlin的右手中解放出来时，Merlin的左手又伸了过来。

“Merlin！”Arthur喝了一声，连忙伸出手将Merlin的两只手都按住，并加快了律动的节奏。

Merlin的双手都被Arthur控制住，他的眼泪肆无忌惮地流着，他的呻吟声再也无法控制。

“啊……哈……Arthur……”

像是为了回应Merlin的呼唤，Arthur开始快速冲刺着。像是想把自己的情感通过强烈的力度传给Merlin。

“嗯……啊……！！！”

Merlin失神地叫着。当Arthur的分身几近粗暴的摩擦过Merlin的前列腺时，Merlin终于被解放了的分身迫不及待地吐出了大量白浊的液体，沾在了Arthur和Merlin的小腹上。

Merlin达到高潮时略微沙哑的声音是那么的性感，让Arthur的大脑中一片空白。当Arthur好不容易回过神来之后，才发现自己已经释放在Merlin的体内。

Merlin的身心都极度疲惫，酒精让他的大脑开始不听使唤，在他失去意识的前一刻，他看到了那温柔得令他揪心的脸。

 

第五章

清晨，第一抹阳光穿过了落地玻璃，洒在了酒店顶层套房的高档地毯上，显出一种柔和的颜色，只是地板上横七竖八地掉落在地上的衣服比较显眼。

随着光线变得越来越强烈，睡在外侧的Arthur终于从睡梦中醒来，发现半靠在自己身上的黑发青年正发出均匀的呼吸声，便打消了下床拉窗帘的念头。Arthur轻轻侧过身，让自己能更好地观察到Merlin的睡脸。Arthur的动作很小心，他的身体只跟随他的动作轻轻颤动了一下，但长期受到良好训练的Merlin的呼吸还是警觉地停顿了几秒，让Arthur不由得屏住呼吸。在发现周围没有动静了之后，Merlin的呼吸又恢复平稳。Arthur这才松了口气，开始端详起Merlin的脸。

一头乌黑的头发随意地散在额头上，紧闭的双眼让Merlin的修长的睫毛十分引人注目，还有那微微泛红的双颊，红润的嘴唇，熟睡中的Merlin没有了平时给人的疏远感，毫无防备的睡脸是那么的自然，还有，那么的熟悉。Arthur只觉得自己仿佛在很久以前就见过这一张脸，这张脸上总是在傻笑，在调侃，在生气……那些表情是从未出现在眼前人的脸上的，但Arthur感觉却是那么地熟悉。

这种感觉让Arthur手足无措。即使Merlin是那么迫切地希望他能想起什么，想要对他倾吐什么，但Arthur的脑海里只有一种不知从何而来的熟悉感。这让Arthur是那么的无力，还有烦躁。从第一眼见到Merlin时，他的视线就无法从Merlin的身上移开。Merlin身上有什么在无形中吸引着他，是这种熟悉感，还是更加特别的东西。Arthur始终没法弄清楚。

这时，Merlin不知道是梦见了什么，突然呻吟了一声。这让Arthur马上回过神来，Merlin的眉头微蹙，紧紧地抿着唇。这个表情让Arthur体内还残留着的昨晚的情热再次燃烧起来，他低下头轻轻地吻着Merlin的唇，Merlin无意识地张开嘴，像是在邀请着Arthur。Arthur加深了他的吻。直到他看到Merlin因呼吸不顺畅而迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，他才依依不舍地放开。

“Sire?” Merlin含糊地叫了一声。

“那是哪个年代的称呼啊？”Arthur皱了皱眉，看着Merlin渐渐清醒过来的脸上露出吃惊的表情。

“Arthur？！”Merlin惊叫着从床上坐起，宿醉导致的头痛让Merlin一时没想明白为什么Arthur会和自己睡在同一张床上，而且还是，赤裸地。

Merlin伸出手按住自己发痛的额头，同时好让Arthur看不清自己的表情。Merlin忆起了昨晚自己在宴会上喝得烂醉，然后Arthur把自己送回了房间，然后，大概，可能，好像，和Arthur……做了。

“你该不会忘记昨晚的事吧，Merlin？”Arthur看着陷入沉默的Merlin，忍不住问道。然后他看见Merlin被手遮住了一半的脸一直红到了耳根，才安心地松了口气。

“我……不记得……”Merlin别开脸，嘟嚷着。某种程度上这是事实，Merlin只记得昨晚和Arthur做了，但具体情况是如何，他已经完全没有印象了。

“Well，我会告诉你。”Arthur的眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，“昨晚，你拉着我不让我走，然后又吻我，拼命地说你爱我，让我上你，催我快点进来，然后你还先射了……”

“够了，Arthur！”Merlin红着脸打断了Arthur，挣扎着从床上爬起来，他只想找个地洞钻进去，却被Arthur一把拉住。

“你去哪？”Arthur忍住笑问道。

“我该回去了。”Merlin用力将Arthur甩开，准备掀开被子下床，但被子掀到一半时，Merlin的手僵住了。

“你怎么了？不是要回去了么？”Arthur的笑意更深了。

“呃……我……”Merlin支支吾吾地说着，表情十分狼狈。

Arthur盯着Merlin微笑片刻，突然一把拉住Merlin掀到一半的被子，用力地掀开。Merlin虽然在Arthur一伸手的时候就反应过来了，比他更快地拉住了被子，但不知为何双手使不出一点力气，只能眼睁睁地看着身上的被子被Arthur扯开。

被子一掀开，Merlin急忙伸手遮住自己的下腹部，但Arthur早已看清Merlin昂扬挺立的分身。Arthur再次微笑着看着Merlin。

“嗯……这是……早晨的生理现象。”Merlin连忙解释着，却换来了Arthur的忍俊不禁。

“Yeah，我知道。”说着，Arthur将搭在自己下半身的被子掀开，露出了他同样挺立着的分身，只是那硕大的尺寸让Merlin不由得移开了视线。

“你说你忘记了……不如我让你想起来吧？” Arthur俊俏的脸上挂着的诡异笑容让Merlin出了一身冷汗。Merlin爬起身想要逃下床，但他身体一动就被Arthur拉住，他的抗议也被Arthur的唇堵了回去。

Arthur的吻让Merlin快要融化了，身体渐渐失去抵抗的能力。

“Merlin……”Arthur轻声叫着Merlin的名字，并伸手握住了Merlin的欲望中心。

“嗷！！！！！”Merlin感到被Arthur触碰的地方传来一阵灼热的刺痛感，忍不住大叫一声,推开了Arthur。Arthur被吓了一跳，却看见Merlin正一脸痛苦地捂住自己的发硬的分身。

“Merlin，你怎么了？”Arthur轻轻拉开Merlin的手，发现Merlin的分身的根部附近有几条颜色很深的血痕，看来是昨晚Merlin顽固地不让自己释放时留下的痕迹。

“这里有淤血。”Arthur无奈地挠了挠头，“我昨晚告诉过你可以射的，但你不听。”

“我没事。”疼痛让Merlin的脑子一下清醒过来了，他连忙从床上跳下来，“我去洗个澡。”没等Arthur回答，他就飞奔向浴室。

下半身依然情绪高涨的Arthur无奈地看着Merlin消失在浴室里的背影。

 

 

浴室里有一个豪华的浴缸，但Merlin没有心情泡澡。Merlin用热水清理完体内残留的Arthur的体液后，用冷水浇着头。冷水让Merlin体内的火热渐渐冷却下来。Merlin终于能够整理一下情绪。

由于酒精的原因，Merlin不太记得昨晚的细节，但按照Arthur刚刚的话来看，Merlin应该是讲了很多平时撕破他的嘴也讲不出来的话。Merlin深深地懊恼着昨晚一时放纵喝多了几杯。很久以前，Merlin和他的上司，Will，在任务结束后一起出去喝几杯。但那次Merlin喝得烂醉，在那以后，每次任务前，Will总会谆谆告诫他不能喝酒。Merlin总是觉得Will小题大做，但现在他才后悔当初没有听Will的话。

Merlin穿上了酒店的浴袍悄悄从浴室出来，看见Arthur已经穿好衣服，正严肃地站在落地玻璃前讲着电话。Merlin松了口气，轻手轻脚地从Arthur身后走过。原本散乱地丢在地上的衣服已经不知去向，只有一套崭新的深灰色西装，还有一件暗色的条纹衬衫，和一条白色的AC内裤，整整齐齐地放在床上。Merlin怀着一种怪异的心情穿着衣服。

“我很好。昨晚我只是先回去了。手机？噢，宴会上调成静音之后忘记调回来了。我很抱歉。”Arthur僵硬的声音从背后传来。

“以后注意点。刚才Olaf先生今天想要和你一起吃午饭，但一直联系不上你，就打了给我，我已经替你答应了。”Uther的声音从电话中传出。

“Olaf先生？父亲！请不要擅自安排我的周末！”

“怎么？你的周末有安排了？”

“不，我没有安排。”

“那你就去吧。你没有忘记我昨晚说的话吧？”

“不，我没有。”

“我并不是强迫你和Vivian小姐交往，但Olaf先生亲自叫到，你无论如何都要去露个面。如果你觉得和Vivian小姐独处会很尴尬的话，可以找个借口让你的秘书陪你去。”Uther的内心其实很清楚Arthur不愿意和Vivian独处，便提议道。

“哈？Merlin？” Uther的话让Arthur吓了一跳，他下意识地转过身，发现Merlin已经穿好了衣服，正忙着系那条深蓝色的领带，听到Arthur 的嘴里冒出了自己的名字，Merlin转过身来，眼里充满了困惑。

“今天是周末，他应该在休假。”

“你可以叫他过来，按加班时间给他算工资。”

“唔……”Arthur沉默良久，“好吧，我明白了。我会准时到的。再见。”

Arthur挂了电话，僵硬的身体也随之放松下来，他打量着Merlin，发现条纹衬衫和Merlin十分相称。

“衣服挺合适的。”Arthur调侃地笑了笑，“不知道内裤怎样？”

Merlin感到脸上发热：“很好。刚刚是Uther先生的电话吗？”

Arthur的笑容瞬间凝固了，他轻咳一声，“呃，是的。不知道你今天有没有别的安排？希望你可以再陪我一个下午，我想把你介绍给Olaf先生，Camelot的一大合作商。当然，公司会付给你加班费用。可以吗？”

听到Olaf的名字时，Merlin原本还乱成一团的脑子马上变得清晰起来。Olaf，整个任务里的关键人物，机会终于来了。

Merlin的内心始终未曾相信眼前这个俊美的金发男子会与经济犯罪有关，更别说是谋杀了。Merlin觉得自己可能是先入为主，因为他曾经熟知的Arthur是个光明正大的男人。共事一个多月以来，Merlin只感觉Arthur是一个对工作十分严肃，处事公平公正的人，完全不像是那种会利用一些小手段去谋取钱财的人。但或许这一切，都是眼前的男人装出来的。真相是如何，只能由自己去搞清楚。

“我很乐意。”Merlin深吸了一口气答道。

 

 

正午，Arthur和Merlin一同走出了酒店。来接他们的司机虽然对于他们一起出来感到有点惊讶，但还是识相地保持了沉默。一路上，二人没有交谈一句话，各自陷入了沉思。

车子停在了高档餐馆前，司机打开车门，Arthur整了整衣领下车，Merlin跟在他的身后。Arthur刚站稳，一个看起来不到十七岁，身穿白色长裙的金发少女就扑进他的怀里。

“Arthur~好久不见~！”少女的声音十分清脆悦耳，略显天真的语调让Arthur不忍推开她。

“Vivian，你好。”Arthur轻轻地拍了拍Vivian的肩膀，Vivian才依依不舍地放开。

“Hi！Arthur！”一个头发斑驳的中年男子朝Arthur走来，他的身后不远处站着几个彪形大汉，看来此人便是Olaf。Olaf 怜爱地看了一眼Vivian后，视线停留在站在Arthur身后的Merlin身上。“Oh，这位是？”

“这是我的新秘书，Merlin。”Arthur似乎很喜欢向别人介绍Merlin，他回头瞥了Merlin 一眼，“Merlin，这位是Olaf先生，这位是Vivian小姐。”

“你好，我是Merlin。”Merlin和走到他面前的Olaf握了握手，发觉Vivian正一脸好奇地打量着他。Merlin逼着自己露出了笑容，“Hello。”

“Hello！”Vivian的脸不知为何变红了，声音也低了下去，与和Arthur打招呼时截然不同。

 

餐桌上，Vivian一直滔滔不绝地讲着，从学校的生活一直扯到以前的故事，Arthur时不时恰到好处地评论一句，让Vivian讲得更欢了。Merlin和Olaf被晾在一边，二人无奈地笑着。这时Olaf向Merlin使了个眼色，Merlin会意，站起身来，“我去一下洗手间。”

Olaf朝Merlin微微点了点头，“我也去。”

Merlin和Olaf一起离开了座位，Merlin只觉得自己的后背快要被Arthur怨念的视线射穿。

进入了洗手间，Merlin终于离开了Arthur的视线。Merlin松了口气。

洗手间的装潢十分豪华。Olaf挑了中间的一个便池，Merlin站在他左边的便池旁，小心翼翼地解着自己的拉链，他实在不想再体会一遍今天早上的那种揪心的痛感了。

Olaf的心情似乎很好，他微笑着看着Merlin。

“年轻人，你很聪明啊。”

Merlin笑了笑作为回答。

“Edwin那家伙要是有你一半的聪明估计也不会被炒了。”Olaf叹了口气。

Edwin的名字让Merlin暗自提高了警觉。

“Edwin是？”Merlin问道。

“噢，那是Arthur的前任秘书，我也只见过几次。长得挺端正的，就是脑子太死板了。”  
Edwin是前任秘书？Merlin的脸上掩饰不住他的惊讶。

“怎么？Arthur没跟你提起过吗？也对，那样的人也没什么好提了。”Olaf摇摇头，按下了冲水按钮。谈话中断在了流水声中。

“Vivian小姐看起来很喜欢Arthur。”Merlin一边洗着手，一边漫不经心地说道。

“Oh，那是。他们可是青梅竹马了。”谈到女儿的事，Olaf的表情变得非常慈祥，“Vivian没什么朋友，自小就喜欢粘着Arthur，多亏了Arthur，她才这么开朗活泼。”

“Olaf先生原来这么早以前就认识Arthur了？”Merlin内心感觉有什么不对劲，但却说不上来。

“是啊。年轻的时候，我和Uther曾经合作过好长的一段时间，我可是看着Arthur长大的。后来Camelot日益壮大，Uther也不愿意和我这种人打交道了。”Olaf的眼里闪过一丝落寞，但很快又恢复神采，“但我还是以我的工作为荣。”

出了洗手间，Olaf并没有回到座位上，他走向餐厅的露台，并示意Merlin跟过去。

Merlin内心暗暗同情了一把不得不与Vivian独处的Arthur。

露台的自动门打开后，站在外面的两个戴着墨镜的男子恭敬地朝Olaf鞠了个躬，Olaf轻轻点了点头，两个男子便快速地离开了露台。

“Merlin，你很奇特，”Olaf兴致勃勃地打量着Merlin，“我自认为看人的眼光很准。有的人，比如说Arthur，一眼就能看出他的才华和气度。也有的人是一眼就能看出他心怀不轨。而你，我什么都看不出来。”

Merlin的内心剧烈地跳动着，但他的脸上还是保持着平静：“大概是因为我们是第一次见面吧。”

“或许吧。”Olaf眯了眯眼睛，“我感觉你的身上有种和我相似的味道。”

“什么味道？”Merlin的眉毛不可察觉地跳动了一下，努力地想要搞清楚Olaf这番话的含义。

Olaf 用锐利的眼光盯着Merlin，那种骇人的魄力让Merlin全身的细胞都进入警觉状态，不愧是黑社会的老大。

“我也不清楚。”终于，Olaf 的视线变得柔和，“希望你好好协助Arthur，他是个讨人喜欢的孩子。”

Merlin的背后出了一身冷汗，他点了点头，却说不出一句话。

 

 

当Merlin和Olaf回到餐桌旁时，Vivian依然叽叽喳喳地讲着。Arthur的俊脸显得有些苍白，他看到Merlin回来，不由自主地露出一脸“得救了”的表情。Merlin费了好大的劲才抑制住狂笑的冲动。

“Vivian，我们该回去了。你下午还有音乐课呢。”Olaf 温柔地对Vivian说道，刚才那种魄力已经不知去向，现在只让人感觉他是一个慈祥的父亲。

“哎？～～”Vivian嘟起小嘴，但还是听话地站起身。

“Arthur，谢谢你今天抽空出来。还有Merlin，很高兴认识你。”Olaf微笑着对二人说道。

二人点了点头。

“Arthur，这次你的司机也等着，我就不送你回去了。上次真是不好意思，没想到那些条子连我的私生活也要干涉。”Olaf的声音里充满歉意，“要是因此搞坏了你的名声，我可真是无颜面对Uther了。”

“不，哪里的话。上次谢谢你送我。”Arthur连忙说道。

“Arthur，下次再一起出来玩啊。”Vivian一脸不舍地看着Arthur，然后若有所思地看了Merlin一眼，“Merlin也是啊。”

Merlin再次逼着自己露出了一个笑容。

 

回到车上后，Arthur和Merlin无奈地对视了一眼。

“你的脸色看起来很糟糕。”Merlin忍不住取笑道。

“你也好不了多少，”Arthur苦笑着，“Olaf先生和你说什么了吗？”

“没什么。只是关于Vivian小姐对你有多狂热。”Merlin淡淡地说。

Arthur意味深长地看着Merlin，“你吃醋了？”

Merlin白了他一眼，决定无视他。

车子停在了Merlin的公寓前，Arthur低声在Merlin的耳边说道：“好好休息。明天见。”

Merlin道了别。回到自己的房间后，Merlin坐在了沙发上沉思。

 

Olaf的话让他产生了无数的疑问。

Olaf与Arthur原来是世交，二人交好的原因是Olaf的女儿Vivian倾心于Arthur。而探员Edwin，曾经是Arthur的秘书。

这一点让Merlin感觉十分地不对劲，但却说不上来为什么。Merlin仔细地回忆了当时Will所说的话。

“一天清晨，我们收到他发来的紧急联络，说是听到了Arthur Pendragon的一个电话后得知他和那个臭名昭著的犯罪集团的老大Olaf会面。你想，一个全国最大的股票公司的接班人与黑社会老大能有什么共同话题？他们必然会谈论与我们的案件有关的事情。”

对了！就是这个！Merlin的脑子突然变得无比清晰。

从Olaf的话可以知道，Edwin已经见过Olaf几次了。他不可能不知道Olaf 和Arthur见面的原因是因为Vivian。然而Edwin却没有将这一点报告给组织。不但如此，那天他还用了一个十分容易让人误解的报告方式，仿佛就像，故意让人觉得Arthur是有问题的。

Will说那天派人去跟踪他们，但被甩开了。所以那天Olaf原来把Will他们当作“条子”了吗？

既然这样，那关键的探员，Edwin，又去哪里了？

到底是怎么回事？

Merlin感觉自己又陷入了新的谜团之中。

第六章

Merlin越是细想，心中不详的感觉越是强烈。

从至今Merlin掌握的线索来看，整件事情不是他被告知的那么简单。

Merlin以前的工作从来都是单独行动，所以他对于Edwin一无所知，不，应该说，他对于Avalon整个组织都一无所知。

Merlin双亲早亡，自小就被父亲的朋友，也就是他现在的上司Will抚养，接受特训，成为Avalon的杀手。而Will出于对他的身份的保护，从未安排Merlin与其他的杀手或特工配合行动过。Merlin借着他长期锻炼而来的经验，还有他与生俱来的特殊能力，也就是人们称为“魔法”的能力，出色地完成了每次任务。这让Emrys的名字被每个Avalon的成员熟知，但始终没有人知道Emrys的真面目。

Merlin唯一信赖的人是Will，虽然自小接受的训练艰辛异常，但Will也算是把他养大的恩人。在遇到Arthur以前，他只是像一个机器一样忠实地执行着Will所安排的任务，根本不需要思考。所以，大量涌现的谜团让Merlin的额角隐隐作痛。

Merlin知道自己再想下去也不是办法，于是他拿起手机，拨通了Will的电话。Merlin对自己的手指居然在微微颤抖而感到惊讶，随即他才想起这是他第一次主动打电话给Will。

“Hello？”电话很快就接通了。电话里传来的男子的声音微微颤抖着，暴露了他的紧张。

“是我。”Merlin一听到那个声音，内心也不由得紧张了起来。

“Em……Merlin?”Will中途改变了称呼，让Merlin警觉了起来。

“现在方便讲话吗？”

“稍等一下。”电话里传来一些杂音，应该是Will捂住了电话，但Merlin还是清晰地听见Will的声音：“很抱歉，我先失陪了。我的养子出了些事情。”

“养子”这个称呼让Merlin过了很久才反应过来那是指他。他从未叫过Will“父亲”，而Will也从未称他为“儿子”，但在世人眼中，他们确实应当是养父子的关系。Merlin不由得想起，在很久很久以前，Will还是与自己一同长大的青梅竹马，如今却变成了自己的“养父”，轮回这种事情，确实很奇妙。

“Merlin？Merlin！”电话里传来的声音让Merlin回过神来。

“Oh，我听着。”

“Merlin，你怎么了？发生了什么事？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Will的声音里充满了关切，让Merlin的表情不由得变得柔和了下来。想起自己打电话的目的，Merlin的语气又变得冷淡，“我想知道关于Edwin的事。”

“Edwin？” 被Merlin突如其来的电话搞得脑子一片混乱的Will一时没反应过来Edwin是谁，“Oh，Edwin啊。你等一下。我把他的资料传给你。”

Merlin注视着传真机，不到三十秒，传真机里便吐出了十几页的资料。Merlin拿起第一张，看到姓名栏为Edwin的右边有一张彩色照片的复印件，一个棕黑色头发的瘦削青年正面无表情地看着镜头。

“收到了吗？”

“嗯。”

“Merlin。”

“嗯？”

“不要乱来。有什么事可以跟我说。”

“知道了。”Merlin挠了挠头，“谢谢你，Will。”

在Will目瞪口呆还没来得及回答时，Merlin便挂掉了电话。尽管脸上还微微发烫，Merlin的注意力还是很快地回到了眼前的资料上。

 

Edwin  
职称：高级探员。  
在任时间：2004——2012  
特长：电话监听，网络、防火墙破解，密码破解，塑型化装，精密仪器操作，情报分析，枪械改良等  
备注：在2012年X月X日于“Camelot潜入任务”过程中失踪。

 

Merlin坐在沙发上，仔细地翻看着十几页的情报，发现记录的都是Edwin执行过的任务。大多都非常成功，从用词可以看出，记述任务过程的人也相当肯定Edwin的能力。Merlin不由得好奇自己的档案是如何描述自己的。

沉思半晌，Merlin依然没有头绪。现在Merlin除了知道Edwin是一个相当有能力的人以外，没有其他对任务进展有利的情报。

Merlin再次仔细地回忆着Will当时告诉他的案件经过。

“我们得到情报说Camelot高层人士有参与其中，于是派了一个探员潜入到了Camelot里，花了大半年时间得到了Pendragon家族的信任，冒着生命危险潜入了Camelot所有高层人士的办公室内安装了窃听器。”

等等，窃听器？

Merlin猛地站起。

Edwin既然已经失踪，那应该没有人回收那些还装在Camelot高层办公室里的窃听器，或许那些窃听器的接收仪器还能使用。不对。Will说窃听记录已经丢失，那接收仪器都去哪里了？那些庞大的机器不可能会神不知鬼不觉地被处理掉的。

难道……

Merlin被自己的想法吓出了一身冷汗。

 

 

次日一早，彻夜未眠的Merlin便来到办公室。一向不会早到的Arthur自然不在房里。

Merlin将门反锁后，将落地玻璃窗的窗帘全部拉上。

Merlin把和他不太搭调的黑色公文包丢在了沙发上后，深吸一口气，眼睛突然泛起了金色的光芒。Merlin全神贯注地运用他的魔法，几分钟内，他已经将整个房间的每一个角落都仔细地检查了一遍，每一条缝他都没有放过。

Merlin松了口气，瘫软在了办公室的沙发上。Merlin已经很久没有用过这么消耗魔力的魔法了，他依稀记得以前他常常用这个魔法给Arthur追踪猎物的足迹，每次，Arthur都会因为他冒失的男仆突然变得细心而讶异万分。想到Arthur那个惊讶的表情，Merlin就忍不住脸露微笑。很快，Merlin又从傻笑中回过神来，警告着自己现在不是傻笑的时候。

Merlin在刚刚的检查中发现，整个房间里，只有电话的座机上安装了一个监听器，可以把这个电话的所有谈话内容接收到接收器上。Merlin为此松了口气，因为监听器只能通过电波信号等接收电话的内容，并不能接收他和Arthur面对面的谈话。

Merlin拿起座机，轻轻弹了一下它的底部，发现监听器确实在里面。Merlin虽然知道应该如何装卸监听器，但毕竟那不是他的专长，要是一个不小心，很可能会被别人发现电话被动过手脚。

Merlin用手托在了电话的底部，思索许久后，念了一句咒语，同时他的眼睛里有一丝金光一闪而过。很快，Merlin闻到电话里传出一股焦味。Merlin用魔法将监听器的主板烧了。  
精密的仪器就是耐不住高温，Merlin得意地笑了笑。

Merlin将电话放回原位，从自己的公文包里掏出了一个极细小的黑色的无线针孔摄像头，并小心翼翼地将其放到了自己办公桌上的立书夹内，透过立书夹的空隙对准了电话的方向。然后再用各式各样的文件遮起了摄像头。

一切放置完毕后，Merlin才真正松了口气。

这时，Merlin隐隐约约听到电梯里传来“叮咚”的响声，他以为Arthur居然现在就来了，暗叫不妙，连忙跑到门边，将门锁打开，探出头，却发现迎面走来的是一个棕黑色长发的黑人女性，Merlin记得她是Morgana的秘书，名字叫做Guinevere。

“Oh，Guinevere，早上好。”Merlin逼着自己露出了洁白的牙齿。

“呃……嗯。早上好，Merlin。叫我Gwen就好了。”Gwen被突然探出头的Merlin吓了一跳，但她很快回过神来。

Gwen是与Merlin同期进入Camelot的，理应与Merlin比较熟络，但Merlin却仅仅见过她几次。不知为何，Merlin感觉眼前的Gwen和他记忆中的Gwen有点不一样，不知是因为她身穿西装还是其他的缘故。但想到Will都成了自己的“养父”了，Merlin很快就释然了。

“你来的真早啊！”Merlin看了看表，现在离上班时间还有三十分钟，忍不住感慨道。

“你也是啊。”Gwen眨了眨她淡琥珀色的眼睛，长长的睫毛搭在一起又缓缓地分开。

“呃，Arthur叫我早点来处理周五没完成的文件。”Merlin耸了耸肩。

“你也不容易啊。” Gwen同情地看了Merlin一眼，“我先走了。祝你工作愉快。”

Merlin若有所思地看着Gwen消失在50B的房里。这时，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，几乎是出于本能，Merlin猛地转过身，迅速得让拍他肩膀的人吓得后退了一步。

“Oh，Merlin！”那头耀眼的金发让Merlin眯了眯眼睛，是Arthur。

“Arthur，早上好。你今天怎么那么早？”Merlin狐疑地打量着Arthur，据一个多月的经验来看，Arthur每次都是踩着点到的。这么早到实在不是Arthur的作风。

“呃……嗯……我只是想早点见到你。”Arthur不好意思地错开了视线。

“……！”Merlin的脸唰地红了。他回过头，发现走廊上空无一人。他连忙将Arthur 推进办公室，关上门后，才松了口气，“你确定你要在公司里讲这些？”

“为什么不行？”Arthur打量了一下他的办公室，蓝眼睛里突然又蒙上了危险的气息。他一步一步地逼近Merlin。

“Ar，Arthur？”Merlin忍不住倒退着。

“Merlin，”Arthur一把拉住Merlin，“你其实是很期待我早点来的吧。你看，你这么快就拉好窗帘了。” Arthur用下巴比了比被Merlin拉得严严实实的窗帘。

“Oh！不是！”Merlin心中大骂自己愚蠢，同时又在抵抗着Arthur压上来的体重，“Arthur！”

Arthur无视Merlin的反抗，用吻封住了Merlin的唇。

“唔……嗯……”Merlin一边生着自己的气，一边在想要如何脱身。但他的大脑有一部分已经沉迷在Arthur的吻里了。

Arthur将Merlin逼到了办公桌旁，Merlin被办公桌堵住了退路。在Merlin内心大叫不妙时，Arthur的一只脚闯到了Merlin的双腿之间，并开始用大腿轻轻摩擦着Merlin的中心。Merlin的分身在Arthur的挑逗下缓缓抬头。

糟糕！Merlin觉得自己快要沉浸在Arthur的动作里了。

就在Merlin放弃抵抗前一秒，Merlin的脑海里突然闪过一个念头，一个让他得以从Arthur的魔爪中逃脱的方法。

Merlin用最大的力气推开了Arthur，并装出一脸痛苦的表情捂住自己的微微挺起的裤裆部。

“Oh！……Merlin？你还好吧？” 突然被推开，Arthur的声音里有点恼怒，但看到Merlin痛苦的表情，他连忙问道。

“好……痛……”Merlin竭力装出痛苦的声音，同时他的心脏还在怦怦乱跳。前天晚上的激烈行为留下的痕迹其实早已消失无踪，Merlin只是希望借此让Arthur放开他。要是被Arthur识穿了，大概不是道歉就能完事的了。

Arthur虽然满脑子疑惑，但看到Merlin的蓝眼睛下的深色阴影，知道Merlin已经十分疲惫，就放弃了将Merlin压倒在办公桌上的想法。他将还在大口喘气的Merlin扶到了沙发上，替他整理了一下衣服。

“对不起，Merlin。” Merlin依旧痛苦的表情让Arthur忍不住道歉，反而让Merlin内心愧疚起来。

“没事。”Merlin心虚地说着，将头扭到一边。这时他再次为房间里没有窃听器而松了口气。

只是，接下来的一天里，Merlin都在Arthur过分关切的视线中度过了。甚至每当Merlin稍微转换一下整理文件的姿势，Merlin就能感觉到Arthur的视线聚焦在他身上，良久都不愿意移开。

 

当身心疲惫的Merlin终于回到自己的公寓后，他没有时间休息。

Merlin手忙脚乱地组装起了针孔摄像头的接收装置。比起分析和监听电话，摄像头的接收仪器要简单得多。尽管如此，Merlin还是费了好大的劲才将仪器装好，将摄像头的景象投放在电脑上。

镜头一片漆黑。要不是房间里显示电话电源接通的红光一直亮着，Merlin还是会怀疑自己是否已经连上。

Merlin盯着屏幕出神。

他只希望自己的想法只是虚惊一场。

昨晚，当Merlin想到Edwin在电话上所装的监听器时，他的心中起了一个激灵。

这些监听器该不是还在使用中吧……

如果是……

Merlin光是想了想，他的后背就出了一身冷汗。

Merlin半带祈祷地注视着电脑屏幕，他只希望屏幕里的景象不要发生改变。

然而，Merlin最担心的事情还是发生了。

约莫在凌晨三点的时候，眼前开始迷糊的Merlin突然发现一直盯着的图像发生了一点变化。

原本一片漆黑的镜头里，靠近门的一边透入了一抹光线。Merlin意识到是门被打开了，走廊上的夜灯的光线进入了房间。Merlin看到一个人的轮廓遮挡了一部分光线，这个人十分迅速地进入到房间内，并关上了门，房间内再次一片漆黑。

Merlin猛地坐直身，他全神贯注地盯着屏幕，几秒后，在那个一直亮着的红色的电话电源的旁边闪现出了明亮的灯光。一个人的轮廓再次变得清晰。那是一个十分瘦削的人影，灯光来自于那个人的嘴上，Merlin知道那个人把手电筒咬在了嘴里。

人影正小心翼翼地捧着电话，检查着电话的外壳。这让Merlin暗暗心惊，幸好他今天早上没有把电话拆开。

人影检查了很久之后终于放下电话，转而伸手探到他的身旁的黑暗中，Merlin看不清楚，但那里应该有一个包。人影从包里拿出了什么，轻易地将电话拆开了，并取出了被Merlin烧坏的监听器，又仔细看了许久。过了一会，人影从包里掏出了一个物体，应该是新的监听器，熟练地装在了电话上，随后把电话复原。然后匆匆地离开了房间。

Merlin一下子倒在了沙发上，脸色没有一丝血色。

第七章

次日，Arthur仍在孜孜不倦地贯彻着自己昨天说的话，这让他一打开办公室门就看到Merlin正捧着电话发呆。

“Merlin，你在做什么？”Arthur用极为怪异的表情看着Merlin，然后变成了得意到欠揍的笑容，“在等我的电话吗？”当Merlin缓缓抬起头时，Arthur的笑容马上因察觉Merlin眼袋下的阴影覆上了比昨天更深的颜色而消失了，取而代之的是他深锁的眉头。

“我只是接了个电话。”Merlin别开脸轻声说道。

Arthur眉间的阴影更深了。现在距离上班时间还有20分钟，没有人会在这种时候打电话来，也没有人会捧着电话座机讲电话，好吧，至少他没见过Merlin这么做过。

“Merlin，看着我。”Arthur命令道。

Merlin十分不情愿地一寸寸地将视线从Arthur的皮鞋开始缓缓向上移，到笔直的黑色西裤，再到一丝不苟地扣好扣子的西装外套，纯黑色的领带，然后犹豫着向上，看到那剃得光滑的下巴，因不满而微微嘟起的双唇，端正的鼻梁，却偏偏跳过了那海蓝的双眸，停留在那些随意地搭在额头上的金发上。

“Merlin！”Merlin慢吞吞的动作早就让Arthur不耐烦了，然后他还偏偏不看Arthur的眼睛，这让Arthur又是好气又是好笑。

“What。”Merlin瞥了Arthur一眼，Arthur的眼睛总是很容易让他沉溺其中，他的视线不敢停留太久，随口应了一句就转身放下电话，向自己的座位上走去。

“……”虽然Merlin只看了Arthur一眼，Arthur已经看到Merlin的眼里没有一丝神采。不仅如此，Merlin的身上还散发出了一种拒人于千里之外的感觉。虽然平时的Merlin跟其他人之间总保持了一定的距离，但Arthur以为自己是例外的。现在的Merlin让他感到十分地陌生。

“Merlin，你还好吧？”Arthur担忧的语气让Merlin的心刺痛着。

“我没事。”说着，Merlin坐到了自己的座位上，心不在焉地整理着桌上的文件。

Merlin的脑海里乱成一团。

 

 

昨晚，Merlin确认了一件事。电话里的监听器依然有人在使用。Merlin用魔法烧坏了监听器主板，电话上没有留下一丝动过手脚的痕迹。这让昨晚的那个人以为监听器的故障是自然发生的，于是那个人又装上了新的监听器，继续在暗处监听着Arthur的电话。

今天早上，Merlin又确认了一件事。电话里新装的监听器无论是型号还是安装位置、手法都跟原本那个一模一样，电话也没有留下丝毫被拆开过的痕迹。这两件事只能反映一个事实：两个监听器是同一个人装的。只是问题在于，那个人应该失踪了，甚至是死了。

然而那个人，Edwin，并没有死，也没有失踪。

他就在距离Merlin和Arthur十分近的地方时刻在监听着他们的电话。

如果这仅仅是为了知道Arthur的行动，这根本说不通。他原本应当是Arthur的秘书，他完全可以光明正大地监视Arthur的行动，而不是假装失踪，让Merlin，一个杀手，出现在Arthur的身边。

 

这只让Merlin感觉那是一个阴谋。为了除掉Arthur而精心盘算的阴谋。

若是这么认为，那一切都可以说得通。

如果是为了除掉Arthur，那Edwin故意隐瞒Arthur与Olaf的关系是为了嫁祸给Arthur，而Edwin，优秀的高级探员，他的失踪完全可以成为组织决心除掉Arthur的导火索。

 

仔细想想，若是Will将这个任务分派给了Merlin以外的任何一个杀手，Arthur现在可能早就被弃尸荒野了。再说，要是任务对象不是Arthur，Merlin在见到对象的三分钟后可能就已经把他解决了。

所以，Edwin的阴谋被Merlin识穿仅仅是一个巧合。要是杀手不是Merlin，要是对象不是Arthur，可能Edwin的计划就成功了。另外，Edwin大概做梦也没想到，他努力打拼大半年才坐上的行政总裁秘书的位置，Merlin在上班第二天就坐上了，也因此Merlin才看到他计划的漏洞。

Merlin由衷地感谢着这种巧合。若是没有巧合，Merlin此生就再一次和Arthur擦肩而过了。如果说这是命运的安排，Merlin却再也感谢不起来。一千年前，命运硬生生地夺走了他的Arthur。命运安排他带着那些让他痛苦的回忆不断轮回，让他生生死死无法忘记Arthur，让他生生世世都会爱上Arthur。现在，如果是命运安排他和Arthur再次相遇，那他不知道，命运还会不会再像一千年前那样，让他再次孤单。

 

那天晚上，酒精让他将压抑在内心深处的感情和盘托出，甚至还和Arthur发生了关系。这一切都让他慌了手脚。他的初衷只是希望知道整件事的真相，不，他仅仅是想知道Arthur是否参与了那件全球最大的经济犯罪案。然而现在，各种各样的证据都表明Arthur是受到了陷害，受到了一个来自Merlin的组织的人员的陷害。事情的复杂程度早已超出了Merlin能理解的范围了。

而更让他头疼的是，Arthur。

Arthur在那晚之后对Merlin表现出的强烈兴趣，让Merlin既是高兴，又是迷惑。无论那是不是Arthur的真情实意，Merlin知道自己都会沉陷其中。他也很清楚，一旦陷进去，他就再也不能忍受失去。他依然记得那天Arthur闭上双眼时自己的内心也一同死去时的痛苦。 

世界虽大，却没有了Arthur。世界虽广，却再也没人陪伴。

起初Merlin还会不分昼夜地不停流泪。直到眼泪流干了，他的心也随之干涸。

 

正是因为记忆中，那些没有Arthur的日子是那么地痛苦，他才会害怕再次拥有Arthur。他竭力反抗着，希望可以从对Arthur的情感中逃离。一旦沉沦，他很害怕就此再次被命运玩弄于鼓掌之间。

 

Merlin 独自沉思着，Arthur的视线始终没有离开过Merlin。

 

几乎是一整个上午，办公室的空气都凝固在沉默中。终于，Arthur打破了沉默。

“Merlin。”他目不转睛地看着Merlin。

Arthur 看到一直低头工作的Merlin颤抖了一下，停下了手上的工作，但没有抬头。

Arthur 悄悄叹了口气，“把这个文件拿给Gaius签名。”

Merlin默默站起身，低头走向Arthur。Merlin知道Arthur正盯着自己，却没有勇气抬头看他一眼。Merlin盯着Arthur握着文件的修长的手指，小心翼翼地接过了文件，生怕轻轻的一点触碰会让他的防线崩溃。

 

 

出了办公室，Merlin终于松了口气。他慢慢走向位于走廊尽头的Gaius的办公室。当他路过Morgana的办公室时，他向里面瞥了一眼，却只看到紧紧拉上的窗帘。

Merlin轻轻敲了敲办公室的门，里面很快传来了Gaius的声音。Merlin打开门，看到Gaius慈祥的面容时，他的内心泛起了一阵波澜，仿佛一切压抑的情绪一同爆发着。Merlin一边忍耐着不让自己被冲垮，一边竭力维持脸上的平静，但Gaius还是一眼就看出了Merlin的不妥。

“Merlin，你还好吧？”和Arthur一样的慰问，一样关切的语气让Merlin的情绪更加汹涌。

“我很好。Arthur让我请你在上面签名。”光是说出Arthur的名字，Merlin就心跳加速。明明是如此的爱他，却害怕被爱。在一起的时光太过幸福，所以会害怕失去。因为失去是那么的痛苦……甚至是被爱的幸福都不能让Merlin鼓起勇气承受。

“Merlin，你的脸色很差。”Gaius签完名后担忧地看着Merlin。

“我真的很好，Gaius，谢谢你。”

Merlin的表情怎么看都不像是没事，但Gaius知道Merlin是个倔强的人，他不愿意说的事情谁都别想让他说。他只好转移话题：“星期六的晚会如何？”

发现Merlin的动作突然变得僵硬，Gaius吃了一惊，“难道你已经找到那些败坏公司声誉的人了？”

突然意识到Gaius不可能知道星期六晚发生了什么事，Merlin放松了下来，他连忙说：“不，我还没找到。只是我已经找到了线索，相信很快就能弄清楚真相了。”

“噢，那就好。”Gaius松了口气，“你要加油。”

Merlin点点头，转身准备离开Gaius的办公室时，他的眼光不经意地看到放在办公桌一角的电话。Merlin的脑海里闪过了一个念头，他快步走到办公桌旁，拿起电话轻轻敲了敲座机底部。刹那间，Merlin的脑子一片空白。

“Merlin？Merlin！”突然一脸惊慌地抱起电话，然后楞在原地的Merlin脸如死灰，让Gaius吓了一跳。

“Gaius，”Merlin缓缓转过头，“能问你几个问题吗？”

“什么问题？”

“我的上司把我推荐给你的时候是打了这个电话吗？”Merlin用视线指了指他手上的电话。

“是的。”

“你还记得他是怎么介绍我的吗？”

“噢，当然记得。Will是我的老朋友了。他说你是他的养子，十分有才能，一定可以帮我找出公司里的败类。”

“Will是怎么叫我的？”

“Merlin啊。”

 

Merlin离开了Gaius的办公室，站在走廊上抿嘴沉思。

Gaius办公桌上的电话里装了监听器。

这表明Edwin已经知道了Merlin是组织派来的人，而且他肯定知道Merlin现在是Arthur的秘书。

Edwin应该还不知道Merlin和Olaf已经和见过面。因为至今Edwin都还没采取进一步行动。

如果Edwin的目标是Arthur，那么暂时Arthur还是安全的。是的，暂时，在Edwin搞清楚Merlin的意图之前。

 

 

Merlin快步回到Arthur的办公室，却发现里面空无一人。Merlin的心猛地漏跳了一拍。他连忙走到Arthur的办公桌旁，看到桌上有一个字条，Merlin才松了口气。Arthur用潦草的字写着：“我去开会，今天不回来了。完成工作后你可以提前下班。”

Merlin放下字条，紧绷的神经一下松弛开了。他直挺挺地躺倒在沙发上，任由疲劳的身体沉到了柔软的沙发里头。搭在沙发背上的Arthur的外套滑了下来，盖在了Merlin的脸上。超过48小时没有睡眠，疲劳让Merlin甚至没有力气拉开它，任由Arthur的味道充盈了他的鼻腔。Arthur的气息让他心安。他缓缓阖上眼睛，沉沉地睡去。

 

 

无聊的例会一直持续到下午，终于结束了会议的Arthur意兴阑珊地从会议室离开。整个会议中Arthur的脑海里都只有Merlin的身影，那疲倦的眼神，那疏远的态度，让Arthur感到无比地揪心。Arthur越想越着急，一心只想拉着Merlin问他到底怎么了，才想起自己让Merlin提早回家。Arthur瞥了一眼他的白银手表，现在已经过了下班时间，无论如何Merlin都不会在公司了。

Arthur边想着边走到电梯口，发现几个女员工正一脸兴奋地窃窃私语，依稀听到“脖子”、“锁骨”一类的词语，Arthur才发现刚刚会议上自己因为烦躁而将领带扯松了，衣领上原本扣得很严实的扣子不知道什么时候松开了，还有外套也不知去向了。Arthur低骂了一句之后折回会议室，找了许久没有发现他的外套的踪影，才想起来自己把它忘在了办公室。

Arthur气冲冲地走向办公室，但满腔的怒火在他打开办公室门的瞬间消失了。快到让他自己都感到震惊，但更令他震惊的是眼前的景象。

Merlin，让他焦虑了一个下午的Merlin，他以为早就回去了的Merlin，正抱着他的外套在沙发上熟睡着。Arthur粗暴的开门声竟然没有惊醒他。

Arthur轻轻地关上门后顺手把门锁上了。他小心翼翼地走到沙发前蹲下，打量着Merlin熟睡的脸。这是他第二次看到Merlin的睡脸，Merlin的睫毛依然是那么细长，紧抿的双唇依然是那么性感，唯一不同的是那紧闭的双眼下多了一片浓重的阴影。到底是什么让Merlin在几天之内变得如此憔悴？Arthur怜爱地想着，伸出手轻轻撩起杂乱地搭在Merlin额头上的卷发，让Merlin额头上的白嫩的肌肤能更加地一览无遗。

Merlin对Arthur的动作依旧没有反应。Arthur想起几日前他轻轻的动作都能惊醒的Merlin，更明白了Merlin此刻的疲倦。

Merlin的睡脸是那么地自然，与今天早上那个仿佛浑身带刺的Merlin简直是判若两人。现在的Merlin看起来是那么的可爱， Arthur忍不住轻轻地在Merlin的额上覆下一吻。

Merlin依旧毫无动静。

Merlin无防备的睡脸让Arthur突然起了恶作剧之心。

就作为今天早上被冷漠对待的报复吧，Arthur心想着，脸上露出了混蛋的笑容。

 

 

睡梦中的Merlin感觉好像有人吻了自己的额头。但渗透在全身的疲劳让他不愿意睁开眼睛。他的鼻腔里弥漫着Arthur的味道，这让他有一种莫名的安全感。

依旧紧闭双眼的Merlin感到有人轻轻地吻了吻自己的唇，然后沿着嘴角一直向下吻到脖子。一直紧缚着脖子的领带被松开。那轻柔的吻似真似幻，Merlin认为自己在做梦，于是他坦然地接受着。

Merlin的纽扣被一颗颗松开了，轻吻又落在了他的锁骨上，渐渐加重了力道，变成了吸吮，轻微疼痛，却让身体产生一阵甜蜜的快感，他不禁颤抖了一下，同时他感觉吸吮停顿了一下，然后更加地狂热地攻击着他的脖子，锁骨，胸口，最终集中在他胸前的突起上。

Merlin的眼皮依然很沉重，他的内心认定这是一个梦，一个稍微，淫靡的梦。所以他放任自己感受着一波波直击中枢的快感，让快感的火苗在身上四处乱窜，点燃一丝丝的欲火。

吸吮依然没有停下，在被吸吮的地方的上方，有一些柔软的丝状物不时触碰着Merlin的肌肤，瘙痒的感觉刺激着Merlin的神经，让Merlin感到莫名地难耐。原本已经开始发热的分身开始急剧地胀大，很快就把贴着身体的西裤撑得紧紧的。

下半身的胀痛感让Merlin轻轻哼了一声。Merlin马上就发现一直攻击着自己的胸前的唇终于松开了，在Merlin还没来得及松一口气前，Merlin感到下半身传来痛感的地方被柔软的唇隔着布料含住。

“唔……”Merlin无意识地呻吟着。他的呻吟让含住他的唇猛地一紧，换来了他更大的呻吟。

“嗯……Arthur……”Merlin不明白为何这时自己会叫着Arthur的名字，但他已经不愿意去思考了，反正是一场梦……况且下半身处传来的快感也让他无暇思考。

Merlin只想沉溺在这个迷乱的梦里。

这时，他突然听见一阵轻笑声，那性感的声音是如此的熟悉，是Arthur的笑声。

等等，Arthur的笑声？！

Merlin迷迷糊糊的大脑突然变得无比清醒。他猛地睁开眼睛，金发帅哥正跪在他的旁边，此刻笑得无比灿烂。

“Arthur？！”Merlin几乎是惊叫出来。

“What？”金发混账依然眯着他的眼睛微笑着。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“我忘记拿我的外套了。”Arthur指了指不知何时从Merlin怀中掉到地上的外套。

“Hm……”Merlin哼了一声，下半身的胀痛感让他突然醒悟过来，“你在做什么？！”

Arthur耸了耸肩，再次一口轻咬在了Merlin已经坚硬的分身上。

“嗯！”Merlin的嘴角泻出了呻吟声，他连忙捂住了自己的嘴。

“这回不是‘嗷’了吗？”Arthur意味深长地看了Merlin一眼，Merlin满脸通红地扭过头。

但这绝对不是一个正确的行为。

因为别开脸的Merlin没有看见Arthur脸上那欠揍的笑容，也没有看到Arthur伸向他皮带扣的手……

等到Merlin回过头来，他的皮带已经被Arthur解开了，Arthur正低头解着他的裤子的扣子。Merlin只看到一头柔软的金发，才明白那正是刚才那令他心痒难搔的丝状物。

Arthur趁Merlin还在发呆，一口气剥下了他的裤子和内裤。Merlin灼热的分身暴露在凉丝丝的空气中，让Merlin猛地回过神来。

“Arthur！！！！！！！！！！”Merlin咬牙切齿地叫着Arthur的名字，换来的是一个意味深长的眼神。

“‘他’很精神。”Arthur仔细地看着“他”，“那天的痕迹一点都没留下，应该已经好了很久了。”

“呃，因为本来就不是很严重……”Merlin刚睡醒的大脑显然还没转过来，他漫不经心地说完，才突然反应过来，连忙捂上嘴，“噢，不是的……”

Arthur的脸上满是诡异的笑容，“不是很严重啊……”

Merlin感觉自己的背后出了一身冷汗，“不，不是……是……”Merlin都不知道自己在说什么了。

显然Arthur也没打算知道他想说什么。因为Arthur一手握住了Merlin的分身，让Merlin差点又叫了出来。

“我还是问‘他’好了， ‘他’比你诚实多了。”Arthur别有深意地看了Merlin一眼，蓝眼睛像海一样深邃。 Merlin被深深地吸了进去，他完全忘记了如何与Arthur保持距离。

Arthur移开视线，低头一口将Merlin的坚挺含在口中。

分身处传来的温热柔软的触感让Merlin回过神来，不由自主地颤动了一下，Arthur抬眼看了Merlin一眼，然后用力地吸吮起来，发出一阵阵淫靡的声音。Merlin只感觉全身的血液都被吸到了下身，刺痛着，却无法淹没那汹涌的快感。

“啊……唔……”Merlin无意识地呻吟着，直到他看到Arthur的眼里毫不掩饰的笑意他才羞红了脸，紧紧地闭上嘴。

“你可以叫出来。”Arthur暂时地停下了嘴上的动作表达了不满。

Merlin摇摇头。

Arthur耸耸肩，挪动了一下位置，换了一个角度再次舔舐着Merlin的分身。这次Merlin的视线没有被Arthur的金发阻挡，他清楚地看到自己沾满了Arthur的唾液的亢奋欲望上显现的青筋，

Arthur刻意让Merlin看清自己的动作，缓慢地上下舔着Merlin的勃发，然后集中攻击着Merlin最敏感的系带处。 

“哼……”Merlin的呼吸变得十分粗重，他紧咬着下唇忍住呻吟，但还是无法制止它们从鼻子溢出。

Arthur突然停下舌头的攻势，伸出手轻轻握住Merlin的勃发。“看，Merlin。”

几滴透明的粘稠液体从Merlin的分身顶端流出，滴在Merlin的小腹上，带出一丝细细的白线。

Merlin的脸上发烫，脖子上的白嫩肌肤染上了诱人的桃红。

Arthur的喉咙突然变得无比干燥，他吞了一口口水。

“Merlin……”

Arthur抬起身亲吻Merlin的唇。满以为Merlin会躲开，却发现Merlin居然乖乖地接受了他的吻。

“Merlin？”Arthur睁得大大的蓝眼睛里满是欣喜，那表情像是一头得到主人认可的大型金毛犬。

“上我。”Merlin自暴自弃地说。

该死的命运，要玩你就玩个够吧！反正我就是不能阻止自己爱他，至少现在……让我好好感受他……

Arthur的眼里闪过一丝喜悦，但马上又开始踌躇起来。

“Merlin……你……”

“快！”

Arthur依然迟迟没有动静。

“Arthur！”Merlin迷乱地催促着Arthur，后者依然一脸担忧地看着Merlin。Merlin坐起身，伸手探向Arthur的下半身。即使是隔着高级的布料，Merlin还是感受到Arthur的分身的硬度和热度。

“……！Merlin！”Arthur显然被Merlin大胆的行为吓了一跳，毕竟几分钟前他的态度还是那么反抗。

Merlin修长的手指灵巧地逗弄着Arthur的灼热，隔着布料的那种若有若无的触感让Arthur疯狂。Arthur一把按住Merlin的肩膀，再次覆上一个深深的吻。

Arthur的吻总是那么热情、漫长，每次都让Merlin深陷其中，每次都让Merlin感到难耐。无处宣泄的情欲让Merlin无可奈何，原本停下了的手再次开始了动作，即使双目在接吻时情不自禁地闭上了，Merlin还是灵活地解开了Arthur的皮带，隔着内裤抚弄着Arthur的分身。

“嗯……”粗重的喘息声从二人的唇间溢出，无法分清那是属于谁的呻吟。

Merlin感到Arthur的分身在自己的手中增加了质量和热烈，Arthur的吻也变得越来越狂乱。终于，Arthur松开Merlin的唇，用略显粗暴的动作将Merlin脱了个精光，然后烦躁地扯下自己的领带往地上一丢，然后又想起什么似的捡起掉落在地上的外套，从外套的内侧的口袋中掏出一小瓶液体。

“这是什么？！”Merlin虽然一心希望Arthur快点，但还是忍不住问道。

“润滑油。”

“为什么你会随身带着这种东西？！！！”

“别计较啦。”Arthur说着将倒出来的大量透明液体涂在了Merlin的入口处，然后犹豫地用一根手指缓缓深入到Merlin的体内。

“唔……”熟悉而又陌生的侵入感从下身传来，Merlin的眉头动了一动。

Arthur用空闲的左手玩弄起Merlin的勃发，同时增加了手指的数量。

可能是因为Arthur的忍耐也快到达极限，他给Merlin适应的时间变短了。Merlin的下身传来一阵撕裂的痛感，他皱起了眉头。

“Merlin，你还好吧？”Arthur察觉到Merlin的表情变化，连忙问道。

“我没事。”Merlin竭力忍耐着痛感答道。

Merlin僵硬的身体暴露了他的谎言，Arthur放慢了动作，猛地想起那天晚上因为触及了Merlin体内的某个部位而让他差点高潮，于是便循着记忆探索着那个点。几乎是毫不费劲的，Arthur就找到了，Merlin的惊叫声让他确认了这点。

Arthur的手指时不时触及那个让Merlin全身窜过战栗的快感的部位，左手的有规律的套弄也让Merlin忘记痛感。

“Arthur……”Merlin再次催促着Arthur。

Arthur抽出手指，迅速地将自己全身的衣服脱光。没有一块赘肉的躯体让Merlin再次看呆了。

Arthur将脱下来的衣服丢在沙发上，将Merlin从沙发上抱了起来，大步地迈向Arthur空旷的办公桌。

“Arthur？”Merlin的脑海里闪过一种不好的预感。下一秒，Merlin背后传来木质办公桌的冰冷的触感，让他打了个寒战。但他马上无暇顾及这些，因为他的一只脚被Arthur抬起，而Arthur的灼热已经抵在了他的入口处。

“嗯……啊……”

Arthur缓慢却毫不犹豫地深入让Merlin失神地叫了出来，内壁被撑到极限的痛感和被摩擦前列腺的快感交织在一起，很快痛感就被快感麻痹，甚至变成了更强的快感，刺激着Merlin的神经。

Arthur一边有规律地抽插着，一边用手套弄着Merlin的分身。前后一起涌来的快感让Merlin很快就到达了极限。

“Arthur……我要射了……”

Arthur加快了动作作为回答，下一秒，大量白浊的液体沾满了Merlin的小腹。

“嗯……哈……”

Arthur在Merlin高潮时停下了动作，暂时地抽离了Merlin的体内。

然而当Merlin从高潮地余韵中回过神来之后，他发现自己正以一个极度羞耻的姿势伏在Arthur的办公桌上，而Arthur正站在他的身后，灼热依然顶在他的入口处。

“Arthur……你该不是……”要这样继续吧？！Merlin的内心发出了悲鸣。

“当然。你难道忍心我一直这样？”说着，Arthur一挺身，他的灼热轻易地进入了Merlin的体内。

“啊啊啊！”比刚才更加剧烈的快感让Merlin头晕目眩，很快他的双腿就失去了站立的力气，Arthur揽住了他的腰，帮助他勉强站直。

“Merlin，是你诱惑我的，你要负起责任来！”Arthur幸灾乐祸地笑着。

“唔……嗯……”Merlin已经没有力气为自己辩解了，他只觉得自己又要到达极限了。

Arthur受到感应似的加快了动作，办公室里回荡着二人的喘息声。

“Oh……啊……哈……Arthur！”

“Merlin……”

在Merlin无意识地喊出Arthur的名字之后，暗红色的办公桌上沾上了白浊的液体。几乎是同时，Arthur猛地抽离了Merlin的体内。Merlin还没来得及为此感到空虚，Arthur几近滚烫的体液就喷洒在他的背上。随后，Arthur从背后贴了上来，紧紧地抱住Merlin。

直到他们急促的呼吸趋于平稳，他们一直维持着这个姿势。Arthur的头靠在Merlin的肩膀上，他的前胸紧贴着Merlin的后背。

“我不知道你在逃避什么，但你可以告诉我，相信我。”Arthur感受着Merlin心脏强而有力的跳动，突然说道。

 

刹那间，无数的言语涌到了Merlin的喉头，他只想把埋藏在自己内心的一切都对Arthur倾吐出来，那些自己隐藏的秘密，那些复杂的情感，那些永不磨灭的记忆，那些潜伏在他身边的危险，但仅存的理性让Merlin把话咽了回去。

Arthur耐心地等待着，他感到Merlin的后背起伏加快。

过了半晌，Merlin终于开口：

“我并没有在逃避什么。”

Merlin不知道这句话有多大说服力，而声音中透出的嘶哑让Merlin意识到自己的喉咙的干渴。

“说谎。”Arthur将Merlin掰了过来面向自己，用威胁的眼神瞪着Merlin。

“Why？”几乎是瞬间就被看穿，让Merlin不由得有点生气，他回瞪着。

“你说谎很差劲……”Arthur顿了一顿，“从以前开始就是……”

说完，Arthur为自己的话感到困惑起来，为什么他会觉得自己很久很久以前就已经熟知Merlin？Arthur的眼神突然变得很飘渺。

Merlin的心怦怦乱跳着，但他告诉自己不能期待。

“为什么我总是觉得很久以前就认识你？”

“大概这就是DESTINY吧。”Merlin低语着。像是对Arthur说，也像是对自己说。

 

 

 

第八章  
距离Arthur和Merlin在办公室里发生的那件事后已经过去一个星期。

这一个星期里，Merlin在上班时间都格外小心。一方面，电话中的监听器让Merlin忧心忡忡。另一方面，Merlin不得不处处防范时刻打着他主意的Arthur。

Merlin把上一次和Arthur在办公室里发生的事归根于“太久没睡觉，被Arthur以那样的方式吵醒以后不知为何脑子不太正常”，然后以各种各样的理由推搪着以各种契机压上来的那头“饿狼”。

对于Merlin的态度由当时的主动投怀送抱变成事后躲躲闪闪，Arthur叫苦不迭。Arthur总是搞不懂Merlin到底在想什么，酒宴那天晚上明明是那么热情地诉说着对自己的感情，现在却故意躲着自己，偏偏Arthur还不知道是为什么，这让Arthur烦躁不堪。

Arthur不止一次向Merlin询问过原因，但Merlin要么就是假装没听见，要么就是把话题岔开，甚至逃离现场。Merlin在神志清醒时的强硬态度让Arthur气得咬牙切齿。Arthur不止一次想过要灌醉Merlin，甚至想下药迷晕他，再撬开他紧闭的嘴唇，让他把憋在肚子里的一切都倾诉出来。可惜的是，Merlin的防范滴水不漏，Arthur始终没敢付诸行动。

二人就这么僵持了一个星期。

 

这天中午临近午休时间，几声清脆的敲门声惊动了办公室里沉重的空气，Arthur抢在Merlin前头迅速地站了起来。打开房门，Morgana正笑吟吟地站在外头。

Arthur皱了皱眉头，他深知他的姐姐绝对不是那种没事会来串门的人。

“Hi，Morgana，有什么事？”

“Oh，没什么。只是想邀请你还有，Merlin，一起吃个午饭。”Morgana特意加重“Merlin”一词的语气，让Arthur的眼皮动了动。

“我不想去。”说完，Arthur向Merlin的方向瞟了一眼，发现Merlin正低头看着文件，似乎没有听见他们的对话。

“哦？你不去更好了。让我和Merlin单独吃饭。”

Morgana的话让Arthur的眉头吊了起来。

“Merlin，你不会去的，对吧？”

“你不去就算了，不要擅自替Merlin做决定，对吧Merlin。”

Merlin抬起头，视线在二人之间游移了一下，“我去。”

“What？！！”Arthur死命瞪着Merlin，然而后者说完又低头工作着。

Arthur这个星期每天三餐都邀请过Merlin和他一起吃，但都被Merlin拒绝了。他只好理解为Merlin不太喜欢和人一起吃饭，但Merlin这么爽快地答应了Morgana的邀请，让Arthur妒火中烧。

“太好了。那一会见，Merlin。”Morgana喜上眉梢的样子和Arthur闷闷不乐的脸形成了鲜明的对比。

“等一下，Morgana，我也要去！”Arthur猛地拉住正打算转身离开的Morgana，说道。

“刚刚谁说不想去的？”Morgana回过头，意味深长地看了Arthur一眼，“好吧，亲~爱~的~弟~弟，一会见。”

Morgana的语气让Arthur感到毛骨悚然，印象中他的姐姐是个严峻冷酷的美人，然而这个中规中矩的人上次见到Merlin的时候表现出的兴趣绝对不是一般的，现在又来邀请Merlin吃饭，显然对Merlin别有用心。而现在这个女人正用着让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的称呼叫着他名字，这让他的后背发寒。

Arthur迅速地关上房门，门不可避免地发出一声巨响。Arthur 看见Merlin正一脸茫然地看着他，才回过神来，不由得又一肚子火。

“Merlin，为什么要答应她？”Arthur的眼睛睁得圆圆的，表情像是要把Merlin吃了一样。

“出于礼貌。”Merlin淡淡地回答让Arthur更加来气。

“那为什么不答应我？！！”

Merlin再次无视了Arthur，低头工作。

“Merlin！告诉我！”

“Arthur。”Merlin抬起头，“我说过，给我一点时间。总有一天我会告诉你。但不是现在。”

Arthur看到Merlin那灰蓝色的眼眸里又充满了那种他无法读懂的色彩。

 

 

下班时间刚到，Morgana就已经等在门口。

“Hi，Merlin。”Morgana热情地向跟在Arthur身后出来的Merlin打着招呼。

“Hi。”Merlin简短地应了一句。

Arthur看到Morgana好像还想说点什么，连忙打断她：“你的秘书呢？”

“噢，你是说Gwen？她不太舒服，先走了。”

“我好像没有看到她和你一起吃过饭。”

“啊，是吗？大概，我们胃口不太合吧。”Morgana难得有点支吾，正当Arthur准备追问时，她用力地一拍Arthur的肩膀，“怎么，你对她感兴趣？”

“怎么可能！”Arthur皱了皱眉，用眼角瞥了一眼走在他另一边的Merlin，Merlin正低着头，不知道在想什么。

“说起Gwen，上次我在男厕所里看见她。”

“哈？男厕所？Arthur你在说什么？”血色一下子从Morgana白净的脸上褪去，让她的脸白得像一张纸。

“我也很吃惊啊。那时我和Merlin正在里面，她突然从门口闯进来，看见我们之后她吃了一惊，然后捂着嘴跑到女厕所里了。大概是身体不舒服才走错了吧。”

“哦……我说过她身体不太好。”Morgana不知为何松了口气，“怎么，你被人家看了个光之后耿耿于怀吗？”

“怎么可能！”Arthur脸不可察觉地热了起来，因为当时他正准备对Merlin毛手毛脚，要是Gwen进来晚那么几秒钟，Merlin可能已经被他压在墙上了。

 

 

谈话间，他们抵达了Camelot的员工餐厅。点完餐后，他们在靠窗的一个卡座上坐了下来，员工们虽然都用好奇的眼光打量着他们，但都十分默契地远离着他们就坐。

“Merlin，你进来Camelot都快两个月了，工作还顺利吗？”

“很顺利，多谢关心。”Merlin捣弄着他的水果沙拉，心不在焉地答道。

“Arthur有没有刻薄你？这家伙用人很狠，上任的秘书就是受不了他走的。”

Merlin不置可否地瞥了Arthur一眼，Arthur立马为自己辩解：“我没有刻薄他！再说，Edwin是为什么走的谁都不知道，突然之间就不来上班了，谁知道他是怎么回事？”

“肯定是你的问题了！你最擅长的就是只要自己好就能无视其他人的感情，看看Vivian那么痴迷于你，你总是躲躲闪闪地，上次你不是因为拒绝了她的邀约才被父亲训了吗？”

“我只是工作太忙！再说，我只是当她是我的妹妹，而且我两个星期前也陪过她！不信你可以问Merlin。”

Morgana似乎对Arthur的回答吃了一惊，她求证似的看向Merlin，Merlin无奈地点了点头。

“哦？……所以Merlin是去当了电灯泡？”

“都说我只是当她是妹妹了！为什么你和父亲都认为我和她是那种关系？而且当时Olaf先生也在场，我只是应酬。”Arthur已经彻底厌倦了这个话题，他大口地吃着牛排。Morgana不知为何也不再追问，默默地喝着咖啡。Merlin的眼光漂泊在窗外。三人一时之间陷入了沉默。

办公室里的沉重空气像是打算换一个地方再现，让Arthur犹豫着要不要打破它，但很快他就发现他的担心是多余的了，因为Morgana又开始了她好奇宝宝一样的提问……

“Merlin，你喜欢做什么运动呢？”  
“Merlin，你有没有女朋友呢？”  
“Merlin，你喜欢怎样的女孩？”  
……  
……  
……

诸如此类的问题让Merlin的额角隐隐作疼，他情不自禁地把求助的眼光投向Arthur。虽然Arthur也很想知道Merlin的各种兴趣爱好，但他绝对不愿意在这种条件下得知，于是他突然站起，“Merlin，我突然想起还有件事要你办。”

Merlin很感激地看了Arthur一眼，连忙站起。二人和Morgana告别后匆匆离开。

Morgana微笑着挥着手，看着二人的背影从餐厅消失。她的眼光刹那间变得冷峻异常，刚才的热情模样已经完全不见踪影。她掏出手机，按下了一个号码、

“是我，有一件事要告诉你。”

“什么事？”

“Merlin已经见过Olaf和Vivian了。恐怕你的计划有麻烦了。”

“什么？！”

“Edwin，趁事情变糟糕之前，你赶紧想点办法。”

“……没事，我有对策。”

 

 

Arthur和Merlin匆匆离开餐厅后，没有回到办公室。

Arthur快步走向停车场，Merlin停下脚步以示询问。

“作为从Morgana的魔爪中救了你的报答，你是不是应该和我去兜风呢？”

Merlin看了他一眼，低头默默地跟在他身后。

Arthur虽然有私人司机接送，但他自己的车一直停在公司的停车场里，Merlin虽然知道但却从来没见过。

Arthur领着Merlin停在了一辆银色的阿斯顿马丁跑车前，Arthur很绅士地打开门让Merlin坐上副驾驶席，然后熟练地跳上驾驶席。那轻巧地动作让Merlin眼前不禁浮现起以前Arthur上马时的灵活身姿。在Arthur还是王子的时候，Merlin常常弯下腰跪在地上，让Arthur踩着他的背上马。Arthur的重量总是让Merlin产生莫名的自豪感和保护欲。后来随着Arthur的日趋强壮，他再也不需要Merlin的背了。但Merlin的心情从未改变，他只想帮助Arthur，守护Arthur。这一点，直到现在都没有改变。 想到这一点，Merlin压抑的心情突然变得轻松起来。

Arthur心情似乎很好，他正跟着收音机播放的音乐哼着歌。

“Arthur……”

“嗯？”

“谢谢了。”

“谢什么？”

“Everything.”

Arthur看了Merlin一眼，Merlin的眼睛是与天空相近的蓝色，此刻Arthur才发现Merlin的眼睛原来是那么的清澈。

Arthur突然踩了刹车。银色的阿斯顿马丁缓缓停在了公路旁。

“Arthur？”

Merlin不解地看向Arthur。此时他只看到无比靠近的Arthur的脸，那海蓝色的眼睛里满是一种能让Merlin的心融化的感情。嘴唇上传来的柔软触感，很轻，像是蜻蜓点水般的一个吻，却足以让Merlin面红耳赤，心跳加速。Merlin无意识地眨了眨他开始变得湿润的眼睛，原本打算退回原位的Arthur猛地停住。Arthur凝视Merlin的眼睛半晌，再次吻上了Merlin的唇，这次，是一个很深的吻。他们不知道何时起都闭上了眼睛，交缠的舌头，湿润的唇，粗重的呼吸，不知道是谁发出的呻吟声，一切都让他们更沉醉。他们忘却了时间，忘却了地点，忘却了如何思考，全世界仿佛只剩下对方，只剩下这个仿佛可以地久天长的吻。

不知道时间过去了多久，也不知道有多少汽车从他们身边呼啸而过。

等到他们终于分开时，他们的脸都变得通红，他们的嘴唇都因过度充血而变得有些红肿。然而谁也没有去注意这些。

Arthur意犹未尽地吻上了Merlin的脖子，突然用力地吸吮了起来，在Merlin白皙的肌肤上留下了一个深红色的印记。

疼痛与电流似的窜过后背的快感交杂在一起，让Merlin忍不住推开了Arthur。

“这样谁都知道你是我的了。”Arthur露出了灿烂得混蛋的笑容。

第九章

Merlin在Camelot一楼宽敞的大厅里等着电梯。Merlin察觉到，他从进门开始就成为了众人视线的焦点。原因很可能是Arthur豪迈地将他的爱车，那部引人注目的银色阿斯顿马丁，停在了Camelot的大门口让Merlin下车，而自己则开着爱车前往停车场。  
Camelot的所有员工都知道他们的行政总裁，而且很可能是他们的未来老板的Arthur的爱车型号，他们也知道Arthur只会在私人时间开自己的车，所以从那上面下来的Merlin成功地获取了所有人的视线。  
Merlin的意识依然停留在刚才与Arthur共度的时间里，所以他没有太在意众人的目光。直到他发现跟他一起等电梯的几名女同事正红着脸看着他的脖子时，他才发现大事不妙。  
Merlin抬起手，轻轻摸了摸衣领上部的脖子的肌肤，隐隐传来的痛感让他忆起刚才Arthur的吻有多热烈，热烈得毫无疑问会在Merlin白皙的脖子上留下显眼的印记。  
“shit…..”Merlin暗骂着。

 

 

谣言的传播速度是那么地可怕。就在当天下午，Merlin就认识到这一点。  
当Merlin抱着一堆文件随Arthur走入会议室时，他立刻察觉到以往双目无神的员工们正兴致勃勃地打量着他。在会议结束后，许多人甚至想要悄悄靠近Merlin询问情况，但Arthur的视线让大部分的人望而却步，除了一个人。  
“嘿，Arthur，真有你的，”Morgana对Arthur那骇人的视线视若无睹，依然若无其事地赶上来搭话，“你是怎么在一个中午里把Merlin据为己有的？”  
“这和你无关，Morgana。”Arthur的脚步丝毫没有减缓。  
“我不这么认为。”  
“随便你。”  
“所以你是认真的？”  
Arthur终于停下脚步，回过头，却没有看向Morgana。  
Arthur的视线直直地投向一直一言不发的Merlin。  
“我是认真的。”

 

 

对Merlin来说今天是无比糟糕的一天，而通常这样的一天不会就这样结束。  
当Merlin回到公寓时，他发现电话的指示灯正一闪一闪的，提示有留言信息。  
“我是Will，马上联系我。”  
Will的声音虽然十分平静，但还是让Merlin有种不好的预感，他连忙拨通了Will的电话。  
“Merlin？”电话一接通，Will的声音就迫不及待地响起。  
“是我，发生什么了？”  
“你的任务怎样了？”  
“……现在才过了两个月。”  
“我知道。我不是催你，但这不像你的作风。刚才我接到老头子的电话，他要求我派出另一名杀手执行任务。虽然我用任务期限没到拒绝了，但他好像不会就这样罢休，”Will停顿了一会，“你没有忘记你的任务，对吧？”  
“没有。但是……Arthur Pendragon是无辜的。”  
“Merlin？！你在说什么？”  
“我说Arthur Pendragon是无辜的。他被人陷害了，被Edwin。”  
“为什么这样说？”Will的声音颤抖着。  
Merlin简要地把Olaf与Arthur的关系，电话里的监听器以及那天晚上拍到的监视录像的情况说了一遍。  
“所以我觉得Edwin别有用心。Arthur只是一个替罪羔羊，他跟整件事没有关系，我不能杀他。我留在他身边这么久，我知道他是一个正直的人。你不能用一个无罪的人的死来交代整个犯罪案，即使是那个Arthur Pendragon的死也不能。”不，正是因为那是Arthur，所以我才不允许。Merlin的内心暗暗补了一句。  
电话的那头陷入了长长的沉默，长得让Merlin不知所措，他慌忙地补充着：  
“我只是想弄清楚真相。我不希望有无辜的人为此而死。”  
终于，Will开口了：  
“Merlin。很多事情是对是错确实不是我们用肉眼能看见的。我把你培养成一个杀手，只是希望你可以不需要去判断对错。因为你会犹豫。因为你原本就是一个温柔的人。你只是被我抹杀了所有思想，改造成了一台杀人机器。所以如果现在你希望找回属于你的思想，你尽管去吧。”  
“Will……”Merlin原本紧握住电话的手渐渐放松。  
“我曾经后悔过把你变成一个杀手。但你是那么地出色，让你放弃做杀手会是多么地可惜。但显然我错了，你也是一名优秀的探员。你只用做你认为对的事。其他事情我会帮你想办法。”  
“谢谢你，Will。”  
“但是你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“我也不知道。”但是我不会让任何人伤害Arthur的，是的，任何人都不能。

 

 

同一时间。  
Arthur正坐在他位于繁华地区顶层的公寓的落地玻璃前，一只手撑着脸凝视着伦敦夜色。渐渐泛起的雾气让建筑物的灯光变得朦胧起来，Arthur的思绪也随之变得模糊。朦胧之中，有一张脸渐渐变得清晰。像是被人肆意蹂躏过的随意乱卷的黑发，高耸却性感的颧骨，大得可爱的耳朵，是Merlin。Merlin的眼睛快眯成了一条缝，眼角延伸出了几条淡淡的纹路，咧起的嘴里微微露出了他的门牙，那是一个仿佛幸福都在溢出的笑容。Merlin的脖子上裹着一条红色的三角形的方巾，像是口水兜一样，但Arthur却觉得那是如此的可爱。  
“Arthur……”Arthur听见Merlin这么叫着他，低沉的嗓音，里面满是眷恋……  
光是听着Merlin的声音，Arthur就不可思议地感到满足。那是一种被爱的幸福，那是他此生从来没有过的感觉。  
Arthur想要伸出手，触向那温柔的笑脸。但一抬起手，眼前的一切就变得模糊，伦敦的夜景又回到他的眼前。只是，雾已经散了，各色的灯光闪耀着，一直延续到远方。  
“Merlin……”Arthur的目光飘向远方，无意识地重复着。

 

 

 

次日一早，Arthur又接到了Morgana的晚饭邀请。  
“反正是星期五嘛，你该好好放松一下，和Merlin一起。”Morgana别有深意的笑容让Arthur感到十分地不悦。  
“那我更加不该和你一起吃晚饭了。”  
“噢，Arthur，你不用害怕，我不会抢走你的Merlin。”  
“谁害怕了……”  
“我只是想和我亲爱的弟弟一起吃个饭，Gwen也会去的，我还没正式把她介绍给你吧？”  
“没有……但……”  
“好了，我今晚八点在老地方等你们了，记得准时啊！”Morgana飞快地打断Arthur，然后关上办公室的门。  
“Morgana！”Arthur叫了一声，但Morgana头也不回地走了。  
Arthur叹了口气。他从小就知道，Morgana看起来虽然柔弱，但一旦强硬起来，就连Uther都拿没有办法。Arthur虽然一点也不想去，但要是今晚放了她的鸽子，恐怕她不会就这样放过Arthur。想起Morgana那些千奇百怪的整人方法，Arthur忍不住皱起了眉头。  
“Merlin，你今晚会去吗？”  
“不。Morgana只是想和她‘亲爱的弟弟’用餐。”Merlin特意加重语气的地方让Arthur的额头上现起了青筋，但Merlin语气里的笑意却让Arthur的气慢慢消了。  
“你不想和你‘亲爱的Arthur’一起用餐么？”Arthur笑吟吟地看着Merlin。  
Merlin白了他一眼，没有回答。  
“不管怎样，下午让我送你回家。”Arthur得寸进尺地说道。  
Merlin灰蓝色的眼眸闪烁着，他想要说什么，但又忍了回去。  
Arthur没有追问，只是默默地看着他。

 

 

Arthur在下班后贯彻了他早上所说的话，他“请”了Merlin坐上他的爱车。虽然过程艰辛，但此刻Merlin正坐在他身旁的副驾驶席上这个事实让他心情大好。  
Arthur特意开上了一条几乎是往与Merlin家反方向的公路。  
“喂！Arthur！你走错路了！”  
“Hm？现在离晚饭时间还有一段时间，你既然不愿意陪我去吃饭，至少陪我兜兜风啊！放心吧，我不会拐走你的。”虽然我很想。Arthur的内心补充着。  
“……”Merlin无可救药地看了Arthur一眼，意外地没有再表示抗议。他只是静静地看着车外的风景，任由呼啸的风把他的头发吹乱。  
Arthur时不时把眼光瞥向Merlin。Merlin的眼睛是那么的澄澈，与在办公室里看到的那个阴暗的Merlin完全不一样。果然辽阔的地方总会让人心情开阔，Arthur暗暗庆幸把Merlin强行请上了车。Arthur默默地希望着，有一天，他能够在Merlin的脸上真正地看到那个幸福的笑容。  
此时，车里突然响起了手机的铃声。  
那是某个品牌的手机的默认铃声，显然那不是Arthur的手机，应该是Merlin的。但Merlin的电话从来没有在工作时间响过，所以Arthur好奇地看着Merlin，减缓了车速，将车子停在了路边。  
Merlin显然也没有预料到手机会响，在铃声响了许久以后才手忙脚乱地掏出手机。Merlin在看到来电信息时他的眼睛又变得阴沉起来，如果Arthur没有看错。  
“Hello？”Merlin的声音十分僵硬。  
在Merlin应了一声之后，Merlin就陷入了沉默，神色凝重地听着电话那头的声音。  
“什么？！”Merlin惊叫了一声，让Arthur忍不住看向Merlin，发现此时Merlin也在看着他，目光相交之后Merlin马上移开了视线。  
“是的，今晚他会去。”Merlin的声音突然变小了，但Arthur还是清晰地听见了。  
“嗯……我知道该怎么做了。一会联系你。谢谢你，Will。”Merlin的嘴里冒出了一个陌生男人的名字，让Arthur内心很不是滋味。Will？是谁？  
Merlin挂了电话之后一言不发地想着什么，而Arthur也正在思索着Camelot客人里有没有一个叫Will的人，一时之间二人都陷入了沉默。  
“Arthur。”Merlin突然叫道。  
“什么？”  
“你今晚可以不要去和Morgana吃饭吗？”Merlin一脸认真地看着Arthur。  
“怎么了？”Arthur本来想开个玩笑，但Merlin的表情十分严肃，让他把话咽了回去。  
“原因我会跟你解释的。但不是现在。”  
不是现在。Arthur已经记不清是第几次听到这句话了。每次Merlin在敷衍他的时候都会说，不是现在，不是现在，不是现在！Arthur突然感到烦躁无比。  
“不是现在？但我活在现在，而不是不知道何时的未来！Merlin，你不能每次都这样敷衍我！”  
显然突然变得暴躁的Arthur让Merlin有点措手不及，他惊讶地看着Arthur，却抿紧了嘴唇。  
“Merlin！告诉我！”  
“对不起，Arthur。”Merlin说完，突然解开安全带，猛地站起身来。  
“Merlin？你要做什……”  
Arthur的话还没说完，突然感到后脑一阵剧痛，然后眼前的景象被黑暗取代。在他失去意识的前一秒，他听见了Merlin的声音。  
“Arthur……”  
或许那是他的错觉，Merlin低沉的声音里，与昨晚那个短暂的梦里的一样，满是眷恋。

 

 

 

第十章

Merlin将依然昏迷的Arthur丢在了自己的床上后，伸展了一下筋骨。虽然他早就见识过Arthur的强壮身躯，但没想到背起来是这么重。  
从Merlin的体格就能看出，虽然他是杀手，但绝不是杰森•斯坦森类型的硬汉。Merlin有着出色的反应力，他的身手敏捷，再加上与生俱来的天赋——魔法，他可以应付各种类型的敌人。但单从力量而言，Merlin的力气不算大，所以背着Arthur从地下停车场到公寓房间内的这段距离已经足以让他腰酸背痛好一阵子。  
Merlin扶着墙喘了好一会气，才能冷静下来整理思路。

 

十五分钟前，在Merlin还在跟Arthur兜风时，他接到了Will的电话。

“Merlin！你现在在哪？那个死老头刚刚瞒着我安排了Valiant去暗杀Arthur Pendragon！”  
“什么？！”  
“我刚刚才看到他黑了我的电脑发的指令！时间是今晚！地点是Avalon酒店！但Arthur Pendragon今晚会去那吗？”  
“是的，今晚他会去。”  
“那死老头怎么会知道这件事……Merlin，你现在快想办法阻止Arthur Pendragon去那里！其他事情之后再说！”  
“嗯……我知道该怎么做了。一会联系你。谢谢你，Will。”

 

之后Merlin迫不得已打晕了Arthur。虽然力道控制得很好，没有伤到Arthur，但一时半会Arthur也不会醒来。  
Merlin不由自主地盯着Arthur那夺目的金发，心中十分矛盾。他隐瞒了身份、目的和情感留在Arthur身旁的这段时间里，Arthur始终以赤忱之心待他，而自己却另有目的，后来又出于一些自私的想法去疏远Arthur，现在还将他打晕，对此他感到十分的内疚。但另一方面，他却因为Arthur即将可以知道他的身份而踟蹰着，一旦Arthur得知他的身份，知道他一直在利用自己，Arthur一定就会厌恶他，从他身边离开。这是Merlin希望的，又是Merlin不希望的。  
当Merlin还在自我挣扎着时，Arthur动了一动，原本平静的脸突然皱成一团，露出痛苦的表情，但没有醒来。Merlin马上变得清醒了，他告诉自己现在不是想这些的时候。  
Arthur现在还不安全。  
Arthur现在需要我去保护。  
光是这么想，Merlin的思路马上变得清晰起来。他拨通了Will的电话。  
“Merlin？”  
“是我。Arthur我已经安置好了。我有几个问题要问你。”  
“什么？”  
“老头是什么时候黑进你的电脑的？”  
“看迹象应该是昨晚，我一拒绝他的要求就被黑了。但他却让我跑了一趟外勤，直到刚刚我才回来，这一定是计划好的。”Will的声音比平时高了好几度，听得出他也相当恼火，“而且现在我的权限还没解锁！派出的Valiant是组织里有名的狙击手，若不是我给你打了电话，等到解开恐怕Pendragon都已经被……”  
Merlin沉默了一会，突然说道：“等一下，你之前说发出的指令上注明了Avalon酒店？！”  
“是啊。他还把我电脑里的Arthur Pendragon资料里的照片和车的型号都发了过去。”  
“但知道Arthur今晚要去那的人，包括Arthur和我应该也只有四个！”Merlin说完，猛地醒悟了过来，“难道……”  
“这才是你要去弄清楚的。”  
Merlin再次陷入了沉默。他动用了他所有的脑细胞思考着如何才能让Arthur平安回到Camelot，并平安地待下去。  
“Will。”  
“Yes？”  
“有件事我要请求你的许可。”

 

 

 

Merlin拦了一辆出租车前往Avalon酒店，并吩咐司机在酒店附近的小巷里停车。  
Merlin下车后快速地打量着Avalon酒店四周的楼房，换下了西装，穿上了连帽衫和运动裤的Merlin的举动并没有引起旁人的注意。Avalon酒店的门口呈一个巨大的圆形，圆形正中有一个堪称宏伟的喷水池，围绕水池的是进出酒店的路。酒店两边各有两栋建筑物。Merlin观察了一会，发现车辆都是按逆时针方向进出酒店的。

 

Merlin马上就判断出Valiant的位置了。  
Arthur与Morgan约好一起吃饭的露天餐厅位于酒店二楼左侧。酒店右边的两栋楼都不算高，要是Valiant选择那栋楼的任何位置作为狙击点都会被那巨大的喷水池挡住视线，而另一边的其中一栋楼目测至少有二十层高，要是选择楼顶作为据点，Valiant的枪法再好，狙击枪的射程也不够。所以Valiant最可能在的地方应该是左边的那栋砌成淡黄色的砖楼。

 

Merlin数了数，砖楼只有五层高，而且比那栋二十层高的楼更靠近酒店，无论是瞄准来往车辆还是瞄准餐厅，都可以说是一个绝佳的射击点。  
Merlin来到砖楼底下，发现这栋楼的住户并不多。Merlin走到一个黑暗的角落，以便没人会看到他使用魔法时那双变成金色的眼眸。Merlin抬起头，集中精力，眼前就出现了楼顶的景象。楼顶的四周都有不算高的围墙，楼梯间在楼顶的正中间。楼梯口右侧的围墙旁坐着一个健硕的男子，墙上的一把来复枪固定在了三脚架上。男子一直目不转睛地看着瞄准镜。男子的右后方的墙边有一把梯子，梯子上放了一个大水桶，桶里有各种沉重的材料和工具，应该是住户装修完搁置在那的。  
Merlin低下头来，眼前的景象又一片漆黑。Merlin从角落走出来，放轻脚步爬起了楼梯。在接近顶楼时，Merlin更是每小心翼翼地走一步便凝神倾听楼上的动静，确定Valiant没发现他才迈出下一步。  
等到Merlin终于到达楼顶的楼梯间时，他的后背已经全是汗，但聚精会神的他完全没有察觉。Merlin悄悄探出头，确定Valiant所在的位置无法看到他时，他放轻脚步走向楼梯口的另一边，让楼梯间的墙壁挡住了自己的动作，然后绕到了Valiant的右后方。

Merlin深吸一口气，掏出手机装作在讲电话的样子缓缓从墙的遮掩下走出。

Merlin的余光看到Valiant惊跳起来用身体挡住了来复枪，然后怒气冲冲地瞪着Merlin。

“你他妈在这里做什么呢？！”Valiant恶狠狠地叫道。  
“我在这讲电话啊，下面有客人太吵了。”Merlin按掉电话，装出一脸讨好的表情。  
“快滚！老子在这里赏月！不要来骚扰我！”  
“先生，这里可不是你的地方！”  
听了Merlin的话，Valiant的眉头扬了起来，他的右手窝成拳，左手按着右手的指节，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，然后向Merlin走来。  
Merlin装出很害怕的样子站在原地注视着Valiant。当Valiant正好从梯子旁走过时，Merlin眨了眨眼睛，掩盖住他眼眸里一闪而过的金光，同时梯子顶部的水桶迅速砸向了Valiant的头顶。  
当Valiant听见头顶发出金属碰撞的声音而想要抬头查看时，他的后脑已经被沉重的铁桶击中，铁桶发出了沉闷的响声，Valiant那将近一米九的硕大身躯也应声倒下。  
正当Merlin松了口气，走到了Valiant身旁时，Valiant呻吟着爬了起来。  
看来Merlin高估了水桶的质量，又或是低估了Valiant的结实程度。

Merlin甚至没来得及为此反省。他只感到手臂被一只强硬得像铁箍一样手捉住，然后被用力地向上提着。接受了良好训练的Merlin知道自己马上就会被甩出去，他连忙低下头做好准备。果然，下一秒，Merlin感到衣领一紧，然后身体就被一股大力甩得凌空飞起。Merlin低下头，身体缩成一团，但Valiant的力气远比Merlin想象中的大，以致Merlin在着地后还顺势翻滚了好几圈才停了下来。虽然Merlin熟练的安全跌倒法让他的骨头没有被摔断，但地板上的杂物还是在他的手、脚、身上以及脸上留下了一条条不浅的刮痕，鲜血顿时涌出。

Merlin摇晃着站了起来，浑身的酸痛依旧没有影响Merlin的高度集中。

Valiant满以为能让Merlin摔在地上半天爬不起来，看到Merlin的安全跌倒法后吃了一惊，马上警惕地看着Merlin：“你到底是谁？”

Merlin体内的魔力突然沸腾了起来，一股股热量像是要从他的灵魂深处涌出，刹那间，他回忆起了那个古老的魔法的感觉。  
Merlin抬起手，手掌对着Valiant。  
“我是Emrys。”  
说完，Merlin的眼里闪过一丝金光。奔腾的魔力从他抬起的手中宣泄出来，汹涌地击向Valiant。  
“什……”听到Merlin自报姓名的Valiant大惊失色，他张开嘴，似乎想要说什么。同时，他被Merlin的魔法击中，巨大的冲击力让他撞上了围墙，然后昏了过去。

 

Merlin这次不敢怠慢，小心翼翼地走到Valiant身旁，确认他真的没有意识了以后，才伸出手在Valiant的身上摸索着，终于在Valiant的口袋里找到他的手机。  
Merlin用Valiant的手机回复了那条由Will的被黑的电脑发出的信息：  
“目标已消灭。现场已清理。”

确认信息发送成功后，Merlin关掉手机。从带来的背包里掏出绳索把Valiant五花大绑起来。  
花了很大劲确认绳子绑结实后，Merlin站起身来，瞥见Valiant的来复枪，Merlin心中一动。他取下了来复枪的瞄准镜，当作望远镜望向酒店餐厅方向。  
没有费多少力气，他就找到了Morgana。Morgana正对着Merlin，穿着一条华丽的黑色礼服长裙。Morgana的对面有一个黑发女性背对着Merlin，应该是Gwen。  
Merlin出神地看着二人。只见Morgana突然拿起了电话，不到几秒后就满脸笑容地放下。然后朝Gwen举起了红酒杯。

 

 

 

在Merlin费了九牛二虎之力将壮硕的Valiant丢在一个无人的小黑屋后，他回到了公寓门前。  
他在公寓门前站了足足有十分钟，但是始终没有鼓起勇气开门。  
他实在不知道用何颜面去面对Arthur。  
也不知道如何跟Arthur解释这一切。  
前思后想没有结果的Merlin万念俱灰地掏出钥匙打开那扇反锁的门——为了防止Arthur逃跑而锁的门现在像是防止Merlin逃跑一样顺利地打开。  
Merlin在门开的瞬间已经看到，Arthur正坐在床边。  
Arthur醒了。  
Merlin费了好大劲才没有落荒而逃。他轻轻关上门，上了锁，然后低着头靠在门上。  
Merlin虽然一直没有抬头，但他知道Arthur一直注视着他。  
之后过了许久，Merlin就在那默默地站着，虽然他有很多话想说，但不知道从何说起。

 

“你是不是有什么要跟我解释的？”Arthur终于受不了Merlin的沉默，问道。Arthur的语气很平静。但Merlin害怕平静是暴风雨来临前的征兆。  
“比如呢？”Merlin决定装傻。  
“你为什么要把我关在这？”  
“因为外面有危险。”  
“什么危险？”  
“有人派了杀手杀你。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
Merlin沉默。  
“Well，我换一个问题。”Arthur凝视Merlin半晌后，“你是谁？”  
“我是Merlin。”  
我是Merlin。我一直都是Merlin。只是你不记得。Merlin的内心呐喊着。  
“你知道我不是问这个。”Arthur的声音冷冰冰的，让Merlin的心冷得都颤抖起来。  
“我是你的秘书。”  
“你不是。”  
“我是。”  
“好。你看看我发现了什么。”Arthur从他身后的床上拿起了一份文件，Merlin不用看都知道那份是Edwin的简历表。  
“Edwin，高级探员。在2012年X月X日于‘Camelot潜入任务’过程中失踪。高级探员，所以，你也是么？”Arthur的声音依然是冷冰冰的。  
“不……”Merlin的声音十分微弱，他不确定Arthur听见了。  
“你接近我，只是为了利用我吗？”Arthur的声音听起来是那么地痛苦。Merlin只想说，不是的，我是真的爱你，真的只想保护你，一直都是。但他张开嘴，说出来的却是：  
“是的！我根本没有爱过你！而且我不是什么探员！我是个杀手！接近你只是为了有机会杀了你！”  
整句话Merlin几乎是喊出来的，Merlin说到后来已经感到眼泪涌了上来，他费了好大的劲才不让眼泪流出来。  
Merlin由衷地庆幸门口的灯泡坏了之后他没有时间换上新的，不然已经出卖了他的感情的双眼会被Arthur看得一清二楚。

Merlin只希望Arthur可以从此从他身边离开。因为他欺骗了Arthur，Arthur最恨被人欺骗和背叛，从以前开始就是这样。他根本不配也不该在Arthur的身边。他更害怕。害怕在拥有了Arthur之后，不得不再次承受那痛苦的失去。

Merlin察觉Arthur站起了身朝他走来，他的头更低了。  
或许他会给我一巴掌，或者一拳。这样就好。然后就不要再出现在我身边。  
正当Merlin这么想着的时候，他被一双强壮的手臂紧紧地抱着，毫无防备的他狠狠地撞上了Arthur厚实的胸口。  
“Ar……thur？”  
Merlin的大脑丧失了思考能力。他抬起头注视着Arthur海蓝的眼睛。  
“你真是不会说谎啊……”  
Merlin正要开口，他的头就被Arthur 按住，下一秒，Arthur的唇就紧紧地贴了上来，像是它们原本就长在Merlin的嘴上一样无法分开。Arthur的舌在他微微分开的唇间伸出，然后品尝似的舔着Merlin的唇。当Arthur舔到Merlin的嘴角时，他突然皱了皱眉头，像是被烫到似的迅速放开Merlin，然后拉着已经在神游的Merlin来到了灯光下。  
“Merlin！！！你去干了什么？你的嘴角裂了，还有你怎么满脸伤口？”  
“我……摔了一跤。”  
灯光下，眼尖的Arthur已经看到Merlin的浑身沾满了血迹，他扯起了Merlin的衣袖，惊叫道：“你的手还在流血！还有脚也是！”  
“我摔得很重……”  
“你的医疗箱呢？”  
“应该在那边……”Merlin指了指客厅的一角。  
Arthur把Merlin按到沙发上坐下后飞奔去角落拿来医疗箱，小心翼翼地为Merlin清洗着伤口。  
伤口处传来的痛感让Merlin稍微清醒了一些，但他还是没搞懂Arthur的行为。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”Arthur一边用镊子夹着沾满酒精的棉球轻轻涂抹着Merlin手臂上的伤口，一边反问道。  
“为什么还要这样？我明明那样对你……”  
“你真是个傻瓜啊……”Arthur加重了手上的力道，满意地听见Merlin悲鸣了一声，“你说你是杀手。”  
“我是杀手。”Merlin强调了一遍。  
“那你为什么还怕别的杀手来杀我？”  
“呃……因为那是我的任务……”  
“我和你单独在一起的时间那么长，你随时都可以杀我，为什么你不杀？”  
“我……”  
“因为你爱我。”Arthur停下了手上的动作，直勾勾地看着Merlin的眼睛。  
“我不是！”Merlin避开了他的视线。  
“你就是！为什么你就是不愿意承认！”  
“……”  
Merlin沉默了，他知道他不可能永远逃避这个问题。  
“你不知道失去有多痛苦。”  
“我知道的。”Arthur握住了Merlin的手，让Merlin看着他。“刚刚我醒来的时候，我真的以为从此我就失去了你。我看到Edwin的资料时，我的世界都要崩溃了。我多害怕你和Edwin一样，仅仅是为了利用我才来到我身边，偏偏你还让我无可救药地爱上你。我只是想象了一下失去了你，我的心脏，我的血液都像被抽空了一样，我会变成一副空壳，没有了思想，没有了情感。”  
“不……要是失去了你，我只会想念你，回忆着曾经有你的日子，每一天，白天做什么都只想到你，晚上睁着眼睛看着和你一起看过的夜空，更加地想念你。直到有一天，我的眼前再也看不见东西，然后我才知道我死了。但是我还是在想念你，即使是死了。”Merlin的眼神飘渺，喃喃自语着。  
“Merlin……”  
“然后我又拥有了新的生命，我又用新的生命想念你。到了后来，时间冲淡了我的记忆，即使这样，我在不停地轮回转世中，我还是记得你。直到我见到你，我就记起了一切。”Merlin看着Arthur，他的双眼里满是喜悦的光芒，但很快这光芒就消失了。“我知道你不会相信的。”  
Arthur没有回答，只是默默地替Merlin包扎着伤口。

 

 

第十一章 V2  
“你要把我在这里关一辈子吗？”Arthur放下急救箱，随意地坐在了Merlin斜对面的沙发上，他的嘴角勾起了一抹笑容。这让懊悔着一时冲动把真相说出口的Merlin悄悄松了口气。  
“我不知道。”Merlin挠了挠头，突然想起还没为打晕Arthur的事情道歉，连忙补了一句，“对不起。”  
“什么对不起？”Arthur莫名其妙地问道。  
“呃，我打晕了你……还把你关在这里……”  
“噢！噢……”Arthur心不在焉的回答让Merlin又挠了挠头。  
“那你打算怎么办？我要在这里躲那个杀手吗？”  
“呃……那个杀手已经不是问题了……”Merlin支支吾吾地说着。  
Arthur吃了一惊，但当他的目光落在Merlin身上的止血带上时，他恍然大悟，目光随即变得柔和起来，“Merlin……”  
Arthur轻柔的语气让Merlin心跳加速，他连忙扯开话题：“但你还是不能回去。”  
“为什么？”Arthur挑了挑眉，随即露出意味深长的笑容，“你不想我走？”  
“不！不是！”Merlin的脸上发烧，连忙别开脸，随即听到对侧的沙发传来一阵声响。Merlin回过头，却看到Arthur正一脸阴笑地站起身，他连忙从沙发上跳起来，伤口处传来的撕裂感让他眉毛皱成了一团。  
“Merlin！冷静！”Arthur又好气又好笑地将Merlin按回了原位。  
“不，不是……Arthur，你冷静，冷静点听我说。”Merlin满脸通红，语无伦次地说道。  
“你冷静点听我说。”Arthur取笑着，一只手已经揽住了Merlin的腰部。  
“不！听着！是关于Morgana的事情。”Merlin拍掉Arthur的手，一脸严肃地说道。  
“Morgana?”Arthur皱起了眉头。

“那个杀手，恐怕，是被你的姐姐，Morgana，派出的。”Merlin一字一句地说道，他希望这能让Arthur更好地接受这一切。  
“What?”Arthur的眼睛因惊讶而圆睁着，Merlin甚至能看到它们巩膜上的毛细血管。  
“刚刚，呃，我打晕你之前，我收到消息说有人昨晚派出了指令让杀手今晚在Avalon酒店暗杀你。但你去Avalon酒店的事是今天才确定的。”Merlin顿了一顿，“Arthur，你应该能想明白整件事是一个计划好的。”  
Arthur低下头沉思着，Merlin虽然看不见他的表情，但Arthur的双手不受控制似的把那头柔顺的金发搅得乱成了一团，像是一个鸟窝，Merlin知道Arthur很混乱。  
“另外，你的前秘书，Edwin，现在还在监视着你的一举一动。我很担心Edwin和Morgana是一伙的。”  
“Edwin？”Arthur猛地抬起头来，快得让Merlin有种错觉Arthur是从那个“鸟窝”里钻出来的。  
“是的。”  
Merlin缓缓站起身，走到了电脑桌旁，从桌子下的抽屉里拿出了一张光碟，放进了电脑里，然后用视线示意Arthur过去。  
Arthur顺从地走到Merlin的身旁。  
“这是我前段时间在你的办公室里拍到的录像。”Merlin看了Arthur一眼，“sorry。”  
光盘里刻录了那天晚上Edwin潜入Arthur办公室更换监听器的录像，画面右下角有着日期和时间，是Merlin原本打算交给Will的。  
Arthur蹙着眉看完后，沉思了一会，问道：“你怎么知道那个人是Edwin？”  
“Edwin以前的报告中提到在你的办公室里装了监听器。在拍这段录像的早晨我把监听器弄坏了，晚上他果然出现了。后来装的监听器和原本的型号一模一样，我敢肯定那是同一个人装的。”  
“等等，他装了监听器？那我和你在办公室……”  
“Arthur，”突然意识到Arthur接下来要说什么。Merlin连忙红着脸打断，“监听器是只能通过接收到电话的信号来监听电话内容的，不会窃听到电话内容以外的声音。”  
Arthur点了点头，重重地坐回到沙发上，再次搅起了自己的头发。  
“她是我的姐姐，为什么要这样对我？”Arthur的声音十分迷茫，句尾的音节微微颤抖着。  
Merlin走到他的身旁，轻轻地顺着被Arthur搅成一团的金发。  
Merlin依然记得千年前当Arthur得知Morgana背叛他时那痛苦的眼神，那双神采奕奕的眼眸黯淡了很久很久。千年后，命运重复着， Arthur再一次受到这样的伤害。Merlin的内心开始动摇，命运会不会再次重复，把Arthur从他身边夺走？  
Merlin的手开始颤抖起来。

 

Arthur突然握住了Merlin的手。  
“我不相信……我不能相信……”Arthur的眼神游移着，“你所说的都只是推测……我不能相信……我要去找Morgana问清楚……”  
“Arthur！你不能去！冷静点！”Merlin按住挣扎着想要站起身的Arthur，“Morgana以为你已经死了！你不能就这么出去！”  
Arthur停止了挣扎，一脸茫然地看着他。  
Merlin简短地向Arthur解释了他的处境。  
当Arthur听到Merlin用Valiant的手机回复了上司的邮件时，一直脸如死灰的Arthur像是捉到一根救命稻草一样激动地大喊：“噢！这只是你上司的阴谋！Moragana可能只是昨晚跟Gwen商量的时候被他听到了而已！”  
Merlin沉默着，他不忍心再推Arthur进入那绝望的深渊，但他也无法眼睁睁地看着Morgana再次欺骗Arthur的感情。  
“Morgana不值得你那么信任。”Merlin终于开口道。  
“她是我的姐姐！”Arthur歇斯底里地大叫起来。  
Merlin默不作声，他把Arthur的手机从上锁的柜子里掏了出来，抛给了Arthur 。  
“Arthur。现在距离你和Morgana约好吃饭的时间已经过了三小时，而你却没有出现。Morgana有没有打过电话来问你的情况？”  
Arthur原本充满希望的脸变得愕然，随即黯淡，最后变成了绝望。  
“没有……”Arthur喃喃着，“这不可能……Morgana以前一定会狂轰滥炸……对了！手机可能没电了！”  
Arthur满怀希冀地抓起手机，却发现手机的电源几乎是满格的。Arthur双手抱住了头，一声不吭。过了许久，他抬起了头：  
“我相信你说的话。但这件事如果不是我亲自确认的，我不会选择相信。”  
“Arthur！”Merlin摇了摇头，Arthur总是那么慷慨地给予他人他的信任，而他总是因此受伤。“她不值得你信任。她曾经那样伤害过你，背叛过你，你不需要再相信她！”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Arthur加大了音量，“她是我的姐姐！我一定要亲自确认！”  
“你没有办法确认！Morgana既然已经派出杀手，说明她已经下定了决心，你如果出现在她的面前，你就一定不能活着回来！”  
“即使如此，我也要去！”  
“不！你不能！”Merlin伸出手，准备再次把情绪激动的Arthur打晕。  
这时， Merlin的口袋里传来了一阵陌生的铃声。  
Merlin呆了几秒，才愕然地掏了掏口袋，发现铃声来自他从Valiant那夺来的手机。  
那是一个短信提示。  
“Well done。我需要验明目标身份。早上七点运至The Darkling Woods，河边第三棵树下。”  
来自总部。  
那是Will的电脑。  
Merlin突然灵光一闪，脑子开始飞快地运作着。  
“Arthur，我需要你装死。”  
“What？”  
Merlin把刚刚在脑海里形成的计划飞快地解释了一遍，然后说道：“你不是想知道真相吗？我想这是最后的机会。”  
Arthur终于点了点头。

 

 

 

***************************************************************************  
Arthur躺在一个旅行用睡袋里，浑身洒满了不知道是什么动物的血液，一股刺鼻的腥臭味让他皱了皱眉头。  
想到Merlin在把那些鲜红的液体撒在他昂贵的西装上时那愧疚的表情，Arthur的嘴角不由得扬起了一个优美的弧度，但当他想到他需要确认的真相时，笑容马上从他的脸上消失。他握紧了放在他身边的录音机，任由Merlin拖着他在草地上行走。  
距离从车上下来，已经过了10分钟，但Merlin还没有停下脚步。拂晓的森林一片寂静，Arthur只能听到睡袋摩擦草地的声音以及Merlin越来越粗重的喘气声。  
又过了几分钟，Arthur感到头顶撞到了什么坚硬的物体，他忍不住“嗯”了一声。马上他头顶就传来Merlin充满歉意的声音：“对不起，我们到了河边，石头很多。”  
随后他的上身就被Merlin隔着睡袋抱起，继续移动。虽然隔着睡袋，Arthur还是感到的脚下传来无数的石头的触感，还有耳边传来的Merlin的呼吸声。终于，Arthur被轻轻地放在了地上。  
头顶传来拉链滑动的声音，Arthur抬起头，发现自己处在一棵树下，另一边，还喘着气的Merlin正一脸担忧地看着他：“你还好吧？”  
“很好。”  
“我们到了。现在开始，你是一个死人。无论发生什么事都不要忘记。”  
Arthur点了点头，闭上了眼睛。过了好一会，他听见Merlin低声呢喃着：“我会保护你的。”Arthur猛地睁开眼，睡袋的拉链却被迅速拉上，他的眼前一片漆黑。

 

Arthur在溪流声中静静地躺着，不知道过了多久。  
突然，他的头顶传来了一阵异样的声响，睡袋的拉链被完全拉开了。Arthur连忙屏住了呼吸。睡袋旁的人发出了一阵低笑声，是一个男人的声音。当Arthur屏气到快要窒息时，Arthur听见右方传来了Merlin冰冷的声音：“别动。站起来。现在转过来。”  
Arthur听见身旁的人转身的声音，才悄悄开始呼吸。Arthur的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见Merlin站在几米外，正一脸严肃地拿着一把银色的手枪指着眼前的人。  
站在Arthur身旁的人穿着一件宽大的黑色风衣，他低着头，连衣帽盖住了他的头发，Arthur无法看清他的长相，而站在他对面的Merlin似乎也没能看清。  
“把帽子摘下。”Merlin命令道。  
那人缓缓地把连衣帽揭了下来，Arthur看到一头黑色的长发散了开来，吃了一惊。他明明听见那是一个男人的声音。  
“Gwen？！”Merlin一脸惊讶，但很快又恢复了平静。“你在这做什么？”  
“Oh，Merlin。我只是在这里晨跑，然后发现了一个袋子……这么说你会相信么？” Gwen耸了耸肩。  
Arthur听着头顶传来的Gwen的声音，不是刚刚的那个男声。难道刚刚看错了？  
Merlin眼皮都没动一下：“我知道Morgana看上了Arthur性命，但我没想到你也是同伙。”  
“Merlin，你在胡说什么……”Gwen向着Merlin迈了一步。  
“举起双手。”Merlin举了举枪，Gwen又退了回去。Merlin盯着Gwen，像是在思考什么似的缓缓走近。  
“你是谁。”Merlin突然问道。  
“我是Gwen。”  
“上次见到你时，你的眼睛不是这个颜色的。我问最后一遍，你是谁？”说着Merlin打开了手枪的保险。  
“oop！冷静Merlin，冷静！”Gwen举起双手，然后一只手扯下了那头黑色长发，甩在一旁，又从脸上揭下了一层皮，露出了原本的褐色短发和白色肌肤。  
“你是……Edwin？！”Merlin一脸震惊地看着眼前人。  
“没错，就是我。”Edwin的语气十分轻蔑。  
Arthur怎么都没想到Gwen和Edwin是同一个人，忍不住轻轻地“嗯”了一声，马上惊觉过来屏住了呼吸，但所幸似乎没有人发觉。  
Arthur松了口气，再次打量着Edwin的背影。如果Gwen和Edwin是同一个人的话，Gwen的很多怪异行为都能说得通，比如“她”躲避人群，比如“她”闯进男厕所。  
Merlin回过神来，依然警戒地盯着Edwin，问道：“所以果然是你的阴谋？”  
“果然？”Edwin惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随后冷笑一声，“好吧，不愧是Will的孩子，你之前已经发觉我的存在了吗？”  
“你的监听器是我烧坏的。”Merlin平静地说。  
“什么？”Edwin似乎很吃惊，他的声音高了好几度，刚才那些傲慢的语气已经不知去向，“是你干的？不可能！电话上没有被拆开过的痕迹！”  
“根本不需要拆。”Merlin眨了眨眼睛，然后威胁似的动了动枪，打断Edwin接下来的话，“回答我。你和Morgana是一伙的吗？”  
“不然你以为我是为什么才穿的女装？”Edwin厌恶地说道。  
“恶趣味？”  
“Fuck。”Edwin骂了一句，“我在监听她电话时发现她是幕后黑手，想要勒索点钱再把她交给组织。后来她提议嫁祸给Arthur Pendragon。等Arthur被灭口之后，她拿到Camelot的操纵权后，她愿意分10%的股份给我。Camelot的10%！比我再做50年特工都要赚的多！”  
“所以你就利用了他和Olaf的关系？”  
“当然。我没想到组织还会再派探员来。事实上Cedric那老头也说Will派出的是杀手，谁想到你会仔细查这件事？连我也没想到你会在那么短时间内坐上我打拼半年才坐到的位置。”Edwin有些气馁地低下头，但马上又昂起头来，兴致盎然地说道：“我前天黑进Will的电脑的时候特意查了你的档案，你猜猜我查到了什么？”  
Arthur看到Merlin倒吸了一口气，神色紧张地向他的方向看了一眼，然后握紧手中的枪，“闭嘴。”  
“Merlin，Will的养子。代号Emrys。Emrys！原来是你！组织里所有人都知道你的名字，却没有人认识你，简直是传说。十年来任务无失败记录。十年啊！所以Emrys，你多少岁开始杀……”  
“我说闭嘴！”Merlin怒喝道，扣动了扳机，子弹在Edwin的耳边擦过，让Edwin吓得僵在了原地。  
响亮地枪声把Arthur吓了一跳。他看着Merlin。此刻Merlin的脸上毫无表情，视线像是为了躲避Arthur似的停留在Edwin身上。  
“你最好不要违抗我。”Merlin说道。  
“好，好。”Edwin举起双手，很害怕似的后退着，退到了Arthur身旁。  
“不要动！”Merlin皱着眉喊道，几乎是同时Arthur看到Edwin迅速蹲下，从鞋跟处抽出了一把黑色的手枪，同时他被揪着衣领坐了起来，随后冰冷的枪管抵在他的额角处。  
“放下枪。”Edwin冷笑着说道。  
“放开他。”Merlin的声音因愤怒而颤抖着。  
“你最好不要违抗我。”Edwin模仿着刚才Merlin的语气说道。  
Merlin的胸口剧烈起伏着，像是在压抑着怒气。Merlin身旁的树的树枝抖动着，叶子发出沙沙的响声，但Arthur却没有感到风， Merlin的头发也没有被风吹动的痕迹。当Merlin的呼吸趋于平缓的同时，树枝的抖动也停了下来。  
Arthur的心中有一阵异样的感觉，但此刻他无暇思考。  
“什么时候发现的？”Merlin问。  
“刚刚我好像听见他的声音了，还有你总是看向这里。”Edwin一只手横在了Arthur的脖子上，防止他逃脱，然后兴致勃勃地打量着二人，“这么看来，那些传言是真的？”  
“你想怎样？”Merlin依然没有放下手上的枪。  
“我叫你放下枪……不过算了。正好，你如果不想他被我爆头的话，你爆了你自己的头吧。”Edwin说道。  
“你当我是傻子么？不管我做什么你最后都会杀了他不是吗？”Merlin的声音又开始颤抖着。  
“当然。但不是马上，我刚想到一个好主意。我现在可以向Uther Pendragon勒索一笔巨款之后再干掉他。这样的好机会可不会有第二次了。”  
“他不会给你钱的。”Arthur试图从Edwin的禁锢中挣扎出来，但Edwin快速地开了一枪，打在了Arthur的大腿上，然后马上又用枪管抵着Arthur的头。  
“Arthur！！！”Merlin惊叫了一声。  
“别乱动，枪走火了就不好了。” Edwin轻而易举地再次制伏了按着大腿伤口的Arthur，他的眼光没有离开过Merlin，“Emrys，快点，不然下一枪就打在他的头上。”  
Arthur忍耐着大腿处传来的剧痛，抬头看着Merlin。Merlin缓缓地举起枪指向自己的太阳穴。  
“NO！Merlin！NO！！”Arthur大喊着，马上他的小腹上又传来一阵剧痛，Edwin用手肘狠狠地捅了他一下，五脏六腑破裂般的痛感让Arthur眼冒金星，但他忍住没哼出声来。  
“Edwin！不要难为他！”Merlin怒吼着。  
“你还是多想想你自己吧？”Edwin兴致勃勃地看着Merlin，“看来你真是对他一往情深。不用担心，我马上会送他来见你。我给你十秒，十秒后你没有开枪，我就开枪。”  
“Edwin！”Arthur咬牙切齿地叫着。  
“十。”  
“NO！Merlin！不要理我！”Arthur大喊着，过度用力牵动了他的伤口，但Arthur丝毫不觉。  
“九。”  
“Arthur。相信我，你会没事的。”Merlin缓缓说道。  
“八。”  
“NOOOOOOOOOO！”该死！这种时候谁能冷静。  
“Arthur！冷静点。”  
“七。”  
“听着。Arthur。” Merlin的声音变得急切起来。  
“六。”  
“Arthur，我永远不会忘记你。永远。”  
Merlin的话回荡在Arthur的脑海里，然后又从Arthur的脑海深处响起。刹那间，Arthur眼前的景象变得模糊起来，他不知道自己身在何处。当眼前的景象再次变得清晰时，他看见了Merlin，穿着记忆中的Merlin常常穿着的红褐色外套，围着一条蓝色的围巾，不，一条原本应是蓝色的围巾，此刻围巾已经被鲜血染成了红色。  
那是他的血。当Arthur意识到这一点的时候，一滴冰凉的水滴在了他的脸上。Arthur抬起头，发现那是Merlin的眼泪。他想要将Merlin拥入怀里，告诉他不要哭，但Arthur全身乏力，仿佛那不是他自己的身体。最后，他用尽全身的力量，伸出手摸了摸Merlin的头。  
Merlin的眼泪流得更汹涌了，但马上握住了Arthur因失去力气而跌落的手。  
“Arthur，我永远不会忘记你。永远。”  
Merlin在他耳边低声说。  
他渐渐失去了力气，他记得最后一刻，自己回答了。  
“我也不会。”

Arthur的头剧烈地疼痛着，那是几乎让他晕厥的剧痛，他睁开眼，眼前却一片漆黑，只有无休止的记忆涌入了他的脑海。每一个场景都是那么地熟悉，不断在他脑海中出现的人，是Merlin。Merlin！  
“五。”  
“Merlin……NO……”Arthur的眼前开始出现了模糊的景象。他看见了Merlin的轮廓，那修长，瘦弱的身躯，包裹着一个美丽的灵魂，他知道，为了他，Merlin愿意做任何事，甚至是交出自己的生命。他的喉咙在发烧，但他还是竭尽全力让自己发出声音，但剧痛让Arthur的声音变得模糊。  
“四。”  
“Arthur。我会再次找到你的，无论要多久。” Arthur的耳朵充斥着雷鸣似的噪音，但Merlin的声音还是传入了他的脑海里。  
“三。”  
“NO。Stay with me！Merlin！” Arthur觉得自己在呐喊着，但传到Merlin的耳中时，已经成为了低语。  
“二。”  
“Arthur。我爱你。”那一刻，Arthur 看清了眼前的景象。Merlin正在看着他。那双清澈的眼睛里充满了眷念。Merlin在珍惜最后能看见他的几秒钟。用一千年的寻找换来的，最后的几秒钟。  
“一！”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！”Arthur用尽全身的力量扑向了Merlin，他伸出手，想要阻止那只即将扣下扳机的手……  
“砰！”

 

第十二章

Merlin紧紧地握住手中的枪。  
“二。”Edwin冷冰冰的声音响起，却没有停留在他的耳中。几分钟前，他还是那么地痛恨Edwin，恨他欺骗了Arthur，恨他让Arthur再次遭到背叛。但此刻，他的心中出奇的平静。他的目光胶着在Arthur身上，对于死亡的恐惧不足以让他闭上双眼。他曾经那么渴望在自己生命中的每一刻都点缀上Arthur的影子，而现在，他也是如此渴望着，哪怕只有一秒钟。  
“Arthur。我爱你。”压抑在内心已久的情感决堤般涌出，Merlin无法自抑地低语着。过去他总是理所当然地认为明天会像往常一样到来，因此，在明天才对Arthur诉说他的情感，在明天才拥有Arthur也未晚。于是他总是惧怕着，等待着那可能永远都不会到来的明天。  
“一！”  
“再见，Arthur。”Merlin的内心默念着。  
Merlin搭在扳机上的食指缓缓地开始发力。他的视线依然没有离开Arthur。  
当他看见Arthur从Edwin的禁锢中挣脱时，已经万念俱灰的他愣了一愣。  
他内心有个声音告诉他应该做点什么，但他的脑子却还没从必死的决心中转回来。他看见Arthur气势汹涌地扑向他，却在迈出一步后因受伤的大腿无力而倒下。被Arthur推开的Edwin，在一愣之下连忙爬起身来。  
“砰。”  
那是一声很轻的响声，处在紧张气氛中的Merlin和Arthur甚至没有注意到。但Edwin却踉跄着摔倒在地上，他脸色苍白地撑起身，伸出手摸了摸自己的背后，发现满手都是鲜血。Edwin咬咬牙，捡起掉在地上的手枪指向还在地上挣扎着想要爬起来的Arthur。  
“Arthur！！！！！！”  
Merlin惊叫道，这一次，他的身体在他的大脑反应过来前就已经行动起来。他体内的魔力沸腾着，叫嚣着从他抬起的手中涌出。炙热的气流以极快的速度袭向Edwin，然后卷起他一同撞击在他身后的树上。沉重的撞击让Edwin瘫软在地上。  
Edwin身后的草地上传来了急促的脚步的声音，但树木挡住了Merlin的视线，他的神经紧绷着。直到他看清从树木的遮掩中出现的身影后，他才松了一口气，是Will。  
Will背着一把装了消音器的来复枪朝Merlin跑来，他还是穿着那套他上班时常穿的黑色西装，西装的衣袖和膝盖处粘了几颗枯草，但他无暇顾及。他边跑边喊着：“你们还好吧？”  
Merlin终于回过神来，发现Arthur还在地上挣扎着想要爬起来，他连忙跑到Arthur身边，扶着Arthur坐好，脱下了他的连帽衫紧紧地绑在了伤口的上方，并小心翼翼地检查起Arthur的伤口。  
“好像没有伤到动脉。”Merlin神色凝重地说，“但血流量还是很大。”  
“你有止血带吗？”Will问道。  
“没有。”Merlin咬紧了下唇，暗暗为自己没有做好准备而懊恼着。  
“那我们要动作快点了。”Will摸了摸倒在一旁的Edwin的脖子，“这家伙还活着，我把他带回去。”  
“等一下。”Merlin突然灵光一现，连忙拉住了Will。  
Merlin将手轻轻放在Arthur的伤口上，集中精力回忆着，一长串古老的咒语在他的记忆深处显现出来。他缓缓地将咒语念出。他的双眸再次被金色浸染。  
“Merlin！”Will的声音里有一丝愤怒。  
Merlin置若罔闻。他念完咒语后，Arthur大腿的伤口停止了出血。  
“我告诉过你不能在别人面前用你的魔法！”Will几乎是冲着Merlin嚷道。  
“没事，Will。Arthur不会告诉任何人的。”说着Merlin看了Arthur一眼，却在后者准备说话时避开了视线，站起身。  
“Merlin……”Arthur的声音有点沙哑，Merlin觉得是伤口的剧痛让他的话变得模糊，但Merlin依然察觉到Arthur语气很微妙。Merlin觉得那是一种像是夹杂了惊讶、茫然，甚至是惧怕的语气。  
那和这几个月来他接触的Arthur不一样。  
果然他还是不应该在Arthur面前用魔法的吗？  
在这个时代，人们果然不会认同魔法的存在吗？  
在Arthur的眼中，他会不会变成了一个怪物？  
Merlin垂头丧气地想着。  
“Merlin？Merlin！MERRRRRRLIN！”  
傲慢的语气。不耐烦的语气。跟以前那个傲慢自大但又十分温柔的Arthur一模一样的语气。Merlin闭上眼。他不希望听到那个充满磁性的声音说出会伤害他的话，他希望能多听见这个声音喊出他的名字。  
“Merlin？我知道你在想什么，你这笨蛋！”  
那调侃的语气，甚至是那些令人不太愉快的话语，都是那么地熟悉。Merlin迷茫地睁开眼，不知何时已经站起身的Arthur正站在他身前极近的地方，那高挺的鼻梁已经快要碰到Merlin的鼻尖，澄澈的蓝眼睛就在眼前，Merlin甚至能看清Arthur瞳孔里那些漂亮的睫状肌。  
“Arthur……？”  
Arthur突然伸出双手揽住了Merlin。  
“我以为我又失去你了。”Arthur把头靠在Merlin的肩上，在Merlin的耳边低语着。Arthur强壮的双臂用力地收紧着，他们的上身紧紧地贴在一起，Merlin感到肺里的空气都被Arthur强行压了出来。  
“Arthur……放开我……”Merlin因缺氧而变得满脸通红，他轻推着Arthur的手，但Arthur还丝毫没有放开他的打算。  
“我不会再放手了！”Arthur坚决地说道。  
“我……喘……不……过……气……了……”Merlin虚弱地说。  
“噢！”Arthur连忙松开Merlin，但他的手依然搭在Merlin的肩膀上。Merlin大口大口地喘着气。  
“我真以为我要死了。”终于补充够氧气的Merlin说道。  
“对不起……”Arthur红着脸低下头，像一只因做错事而遭到主人责怪的大型金毛犬。  
“……我不是说你，”Merlin压抑着想蹂躏那一头金毛的冲动，“我是说刚才。”  
Arthur抬起头，他的表情变得十分严肃。  
“答应我，不要再做那样的事情。没有人值得你付出生命。”  
“你说过类似的话。”Merlin小声嘟嚷着。  
“我记得我说的是，没有人值得你为他流泪。”Arthur严肃地纠正道。  
是的，但你总是个例外——Merlin在内心里默念着。  
咦？！  
“Arthur？！你刚说什么？”  
“没有人值得你付出生命！”  
“不是这句！下一句！”  
“没有人值得你的眼泪？”  
“Arthur！”Merlin大声喊着，完全没有发现这个音量对于和他相隔不到一米的Arthur来说有点太大了。  
“What！”Arthur眯了眯眼，“但你从来不听我的话，不是吗？你是史上最糟糕的仆人。”  
熟悉的话语，熟悉的语气。Merlin恍若在梦中。  
“还愣着干什么？你还要擦亮我的铠甲打扫我的马厩清理我的房间……”Arthur流畅地说着。  
那双Merlin最爱的蓝眼睛里满是笑意。  
Merlin睁大了眼睛。他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“Arthur……你……”  
“你是不是忘了你该叫我殿下，”Arthur用目光指了指Will，降低了音量，“至少在有人的时候。”  
“Arthur！Arthur！你想起来了！”  
Merlin激动地喊着，他的脸上绽开着灿烂的笑容，那快眯成一条缝的眼里却充满了泪水。  
“我从没忘。”Arthur眨了眨眼睛。

“我不知道你们在玩什么PLAY，不过我们是不是该走了？”Will一脸嫌弃地看着他们，他已经把Edwin扛在肩上很久了，但二人一点要动的迹象都没有，他忍不住催促道。  
“走吧，Merlin。”Arthur说道，他跟在Will的身后，走出几步发现Merlin还站在原地看着他出神，笑意更深了。“虽然我已经不用穿铠甲没有了马厩，但我的房间还是需要你。”  
Merlin的脸一直红到了耳根，但他还是快步跟在了Arthur的身后。  
“傲慢的皇家混蛋。”  
Merlin低语着，但始终无法抹去他脸上的笑意。

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur紧紧地握着手中的录音机，站在了Morgana的办公室门口。他感觉到了站在身后的Merlin不安的视线。  
曾经，Morgana背叛了他。走上歧路的Morgana渐行渐远，他再也无法使她回头。最终，她死在了Merlin手里。这是Arthur一生中除了失去父亲Uther和离开Merlin以外最痛苦的一件事。  
现在，Morgana再次背叛了他。她仍然行走在弯路上。但时代已经不同。或许这一次Arthur不需要失去Morgana。或许这一次他可以把Morgana拉回来。为此，他毫不畏惧。  
Arthur轻轻敲了敲门。门内传来Morgana轻快的声音：“请进。”  
Arthur深吸了一口气，扭开了门把。用眼神阻止了想要跟着他进门的Merlin，快步走进了房内。  
一进门，Arthur便迎上了Morgana骇人的视线。  
“Arthur？！”  
“是我。”  
“你怎么会在这？”  
“我是Camelot的行政总裁，我在这有什么问题吗？”  
“呃，不……”  
Arthur环视着Morgana的房间，发现房间角落那张供秘书用的办公桌上堆满了大大小小的文件。  
“Gwen去哪了？”  
“Gwen？她……今天不太舒服。”  
“你为什么不换一个秘书？”  
“Gwen……她人很好，工作效率也很高……只是身体不太好……而且也不太能适应和人群在一起……”Morgana支吾着。  
“因为他是一个男人？”Arthur忍不住说道。  
“What？”Morgana双目圆睁，但马上掩饰住她的惊讶表情，换上一副嘲讽的笑：“她只不过不小心闯了一次男厕，你没必要……”  
Arthur扬了扬手中的录音机，打断了Morgana的话，“有点东西想给你听听。”  
说着Arthur按下了播放键。录音机里录着当时Edwin对Merlin说的话，当然，关于Merlin的职业那一部分的内容被删除了。  
Morgana的脸色发白，她紧咬着下唇，说道：“我不认识录音里说话的那个男人，也不知道他为什么要污蔑我。”  
Arthur按了一下录音机上的另一个按钮，录音机里播出了在Edwin，也就是Gwen的公寓里发现的几段Morgana的电话内容。录音机清晰地播放着Morgana给一个女人报告着公司的机密情报的对话。  
Morgana面如死灰，她沉默良久，终于问道：“你为什么不告诉Uther？为什么不报警？从来我都是你和Uther的眼中钉，这么好的一个可以铲除我的机会，为什么你不把握？你到底想我怎样？”  
Arthur摇摇头。  
“我和父亲从来没有把你当做眼中钉。你是我尊敬爱戴的姐姐，我不能失去你。”  
Morgana突然大笑起来。  
“Uther没有把我当眼中钉？我记事以来他就从来没有夸过我，不管我怎么努力，怎么拼搏，他的目光只会注视着你。我只是你的陪衬。我有能力，我有策略，但是他从来不会重用我。我能让公司赚更多的钱，得到更多的利益，让公司变得更加强大，但他永远不会采纳我的提案，不管那是我熬了多少个晚上才做出来的。他可以把你随口的一句话当做金句，却从来不会理会我前思后想得到的结论。”  
“你错了，Morgana。”Arthur的眉头紧蹙，让他的目光显得更加锐利。  
“又是我错了！你和Uther都只会对我说这句话！”Morgana尖声叫道。狂怒的她抓起桌上的马克杯砸向了Arthur，手掌大小的陶瓷杯径直地飞向了Arthur的脸部。Arthur本能地偏了偏头，但马上又回到了原位，任由杯子砸在他的右额上。清脆的响声过后，杯子的碎片割破了Arthur的肌肤，一道血流在Arthur的发丝之间滑了下来。Morgana脸色惨白，她满脸担忧，但却又克制住冲过去看看Arthur伤口的冲动，无言地看着Arthur。  
“为什么要露出那样的表情？你不是想杀我的吗？”Arthur任由血流从他的下颌滴下，神色柔和地说道。  
“我……”  
“你总是这样。做事情一时冲动，从来不会考虑后果。想想你的那些提案，每一个你都是为了向父亲证明你的能力，总想着如何扩张Camelot的业务，如何吞并其他公司。你总是侵略性十足，但你从不会想到如何让Camelot从内部开始发展，让公司有更加稳固的地位，建立更多的信任。”  
Arthur讲话的同时，他的头上又多了几道血流涌出，流到了Arthur的右眼上，让Arthur只好闭上了那只眼睛。但他睁着的左眼里依然透出一种柔和。  
“Morgana。你从很久以前开始就是那么坚强，好胜，你比任何人都有能力。有你做我的姐姐，我很幸福。因此，我不想失去你。”Arthur说完，又像是对自己说话一样低语着：“是的，我不能再次失去你。”  
“Arthur……”Morgana的声音有点动摇，但她摇摇头，想要甩开心中的犹豫似的，“不管你说什么，Uther都不会原谅我。我出卖了公司，甚至想……谋杀你。他现在一定恨我入骨。我已经没有任何价值了。”  
Arthur伸手抹掉左眼上的血，睁开眼，注视着Morgana。  
“父亲爱你。不管你做了什么，你都是她的女儿。我也爱你，不管你做了什么，你都是我的姐姐。”  
Arthur平静地说道。他的目光澄澈，滴在眼里的血液无法玷污其一丝纯净。  
Morgana闭上了眼睛，她缓缓转过身。  
“和父亲谈一谈吧。”Arthur说完，打开房门离开了房间。  
Arthur看到一直守在门口的Merlin脸上的表情由见到他出来时的欣喜变成看到他脸上伤口时的惊吓，然后又转化为愤怒。  
“Merlin。”Arthur轻轻地喊着Merlin的名字，企图平抚Merlin的情绪。  
“她都做了什么！”Merlin的胸口剧烈起伏着，他的声音颤抖，Arthur知道他在压抑着怒气。  
“没事的，Merlin，我很好。”Arthur觉得伤口已经没有流血了，便伸出手摸了摸，却沾了满手的鲜血。他皱了皱眉，但当他瞥见Merlin的呼吸因愤怒而更加粗重时，连忙说道：“呃……伤口不深，只是脸上的血管多才没有止血。”  
Merlin依然怒气冲冲地瞪着紧闭的房门。  
“Merlin！快带我去止血！”Arthur喝道。他强拉着Merlin离开了Morgana的门口。将Merlin塞进电梯后，他最后看了Morgana的房门一眼。  
“你会回来的，Morgana。”

 

 

 

 

或许因为是午休时间，医务室内空无一人。  
Camelot的医务室规模堪比一家正规的诊所，柜子里摆满了各种各样的药品，从最常见的感冒药到公立医院都不一定会有的昂贵处方药都应有尽有。Merlin翻箱倒柜，终于找到了一个急救箱，他手忙脚乱地抽出一沓纱布按在了坐在一旁的Arthur的额头上。  
“嗷！轻点！Merlin！还有纱布不是这样用的吧！”Arthur抗议着。  
“我知道，我知道！但要先压迫止血！”Merlin一只手扶着Arthur的后脑勺，一只手紧紧地压住了Arthur的伤口。  
“你不用先给我检查一下有没有碎片留在里面吗？”Arthur无奈地瞪着Merlin。  
“噢！我忘了！！”说着Merlin蹲下身，想要松开手检查Arthur的伤口，但他的手却被Arthur按了回去。  
“不用了！要是有碎片的话刚刚你那一压早就把我的血管切断了，我现在还好好的所以应该没事。”Arthur叹了口气，“你真是个笨蛋。”  
Merlin想要反驳，但当他意识到Arthur和他之间的距离只有不到十厘米时，他把所有的话都咽了回去。  
Arthur脸上的血迹不知何时已经自行擦干净了，但他发梢处的金发依然是血染后的棕红色。天蓝色的眼眸依然吸引了Merlin的注意，因此他发现Arthur的瞳孔突然放大了好几倍。  
“当你看到一个人的瞳孔突然放大了很多时，你就要小心了。那个人的情绪很可能处于激动状态。”  
Will的话在他耳边响起。  
要小心。  
小心什么？  
在Merlin的大脑理解Will的话之前，Merlin就已经知道答案了。  
因为原本安静得像只小猫的Arthur突然伸出手扯住了他的头发，强大的力量将他按向前方，将那不到十厘米的距离在一瞬间缩为零。Merlin的嘴重重了撞上了Arthur半张的唇，他觉得自己的嘴上已经被Arthur的牙齿磕出血来。Merlin的上唇被Arthur狂乱地轻啃着，Arthur的舌头灵活地玩弄着Merlin唇珠。Merlin被Arthur咬得呼吸粗重，他反抗似的咬住了Arthur的下唇。Arthur用舌头撬开Merlin的上唇，轻易地摆脱了Merlin的限制，并在那半张的齿间潜入到Merlin的口内，卷起了Merlin的舌。  
他们的舌头交缠着，吸吮着，摩擦着，直到他们都呼吸困难，才依依不舍地放开对方。  
Merlin满脸通红，而Arthur却脸色苍白。  
“Arthur？……你……你还好吧？!”Merlin边喘气边说。  
“好像……不太好……”说着Arthur闭上了眼睛，倒在了Merlin的身上。  
“Arthur？Arthur！”Merlin惊叫着将Arthur扶着坐正，知道他看到Arthur的半张脸上又流满了血才意识到刚才他不知不觉松开了压在Arthur伤口上的纱布，并用手按住了Arthur的脸，还有那个激烈的吻，这些无疑加快了Arthur脸部血液的流动……  
“Oh，God！”  
=======================================================

 

第十三章  
“Morgana怎样了？”  
Merlin站在Arthur的病房里，确认Arthur在睡觉后悄悄地走出了房间，拨通了Will的号码。  
几天前，Arthur因失血过多晕倒在Camelot的医务室里。虽然Arthur在被送到医院输血后很快就醒来了，并吵着要出院，但Merlin一方面担心Arthur的腿伤，一方面还是对Morgana留有戒心，所以硬是让Arthur留院观察了几天。  
“她前几天主动联系我，把所有关于Morgause，就是整个案件的幕后黑手的情报告诉了我。Morgause在全球的各大公司里都安排了内奸，通过他们提供的情报寻找出这个公司的漏洞来盗用他们的资金和权限。一年之内能把全球的大公司搞得一团糟，这个女人真是厉害。虽然她现在不知从哪里知道事情败露已经逃跑了，但我已经派人去追她了，相信找到她只是时间的问题。”  
“所以，Morgana会被怎样呢？”  
“严格来说，Morgana只是一个出卖了公司情报的内奸，组织对她已经失去了兴趣。何况上头已经得到了Edwin可以交差，而且老头子跟这件事情的关系也被上头发现。上面的人应该也不会出面去管别人公司内部的事情。所以，Morgana的处置权交给了Camelot公司。也就是交给了Uther，而Gauis告诉我Uther决定解除Morgana行政助理的位置，但让她做自己的个人秘书，这样看他应该是原谅了她吧。这些事情没有在Camelot里闹得天翻地覆吗？”  
“呃……我这几天都没去公司……”  
“什么？！Merlin！你杀手也不做了，公司也不去了，你到底在干什么！”  
“Arthur住院了，我得陪着他……”Merlin小心翼翼地说完后，迅速地把电话移远了半米。  
“Merlin！！！！！”不出所料，Will愤怒的声音从电话中传出。站在远处的护士责怪似的看了Merlin一眼，Merlin挥了挥手表示道歉。  
“我含辛茹苦把你训练成一个杀手！你现在居然在给别人做保姆！”电话里的Will依然在怒吼着。  
“我没有在做保姆！”Merlin抗议着，“我只是想呆在他的身边！”  
“呆多久？”  
“……一辈子，下辈子，还有下下辈子……”  
“……”  
“Will，我已经找了他很久了。找到之后，我试过等待，等待让他属于我的时机的到来。但在那天，在那个可能是我生命中最后一秒的瞬间，我的脑中只有一个念头，那就是我只想和他在一起，哪怕只有一秒钟。但之前的我却因为怯弱，放弃了和他在一起的那么多的一秒。我很后悔，要是那时我就那么死去，那么我就连死了都不会原谅我自己。”  
“Merlin……”  
“所以我希望做一个普通的人，过一个平凡的生活，不再是杀手，不再是Emrys，我只是我。Will，谢谢你一直在我的身边。”  
“Merlin！不要说那么肉麻的话！也不要搞得好像要永别那样！”  
“那件事之后我就意识到，有些话不说出来或许一辈子都没有机会说了。”虽然Will看不见，但Merlin还是害羞地摸了摸鼻子。  
“那你是不是有话要跟我说？”一个慵懒的声音突然在Merlin的背后响起。  
Merlin吃了一惊，差点把电话摔在地上。他连忙转身，穿着浅蓝色病服的Arthur正抱着胸斜倚在房门上，别有深意地看着他。  
“Arthur！你……你什么时候？！”  
“从你说想呆在我身边开始。”  
“！！！”Merlin脸上发烧，他看了一眼在用花痴的眼光注视着Arthur的护士，拉着Arthur回到病房里。关上门后，他稍微松了口气，但马上他想起通话中的电话，“Oh，Will，晚些我再跟你联系。”  
Merlin在Will回答以前就按下了结束通话键。他甚至没有看手机一眼。他的视线一直都被Arthur那漂亮的蓝眼睛吸引住了。  
察觉到Merlin的注视，Arthur垂下视线，细长的睫毛轻轻颤动着，让 Merlin不由得喉咙干渴。  
“Arthur……”  
“你是不是有话该对我说？”似是察觉到Merlin声音的干哑，Arthur的嘴角几不可见地上升了一个弧度，但Arthur依然没有看Merlin，他不屈不挠地追问着。  
“什么？”Merlin舔了舔下唇。  
“你对我有什么感觉？”  
“你明明知道！”  
“不，我不知道。”  
“一千年前我告诉过你！”  
“我怎么知道保质期过了没有啊！”  
“那句话没有保质期吧！”  
“快说！”  
“……我……倾慕你！”  
“不是这句！”  
“我中意你！”  
“Merlin！”Arthur终于抬起头，期待与恼怒的火苗在他的蓝眼睛里交织着。  
“我……”  
“你可以对Will说那么多肉麻的话，却不能对我说我应得的那句话吗？！”Arthur重重地叹了口气。  
“我……爱你……”微微颤抖的声音暴露了Merlin的羞涩和怯弱。  
但随着这句话说出口的，是Merlin内心突然涌出的一种温暖的情感。虽然无法忍受没有Arthur在身边的时光，虽然知道Arthur比自己的生命还要重要，但Merlin从来没有感到自己是如此地爱他，直到他把这句话说出口。沉睡的情感像是为了弥补空缺的一千年那样无休无止地溢出，很快就充盈了Merlin的内心，却无处宣泄。  
“Arthur，I love you，I love you……”Merlin重复着那句咒语一样的话，每一个音节都让他内心的情感更加汹涌。他全身的细胞都在诉说着自己的情感，但却丝毫没有减轻Merlin胸中的澎湃。Merlin满脸通红，眼中充满了泪水，他只觉得那种过剩的情感快要撑破他的胸腔。  
他怎么能如此爱一个人？  
就在Merlin觉得自己快要爆炸的时候，Arthur重重地将他揽入怀中。医院浓重的消毒水味依然无法掩盖Arthur身上的味道，那像是阳光一样的味道。光是闻到这个味道，Merlin就感到心安，内心的躁动却依然无法停息。  
“Merlin，I love you.”Arthur在Merlin的耳边低语着，随即轻轻咬上了Merlin的耳垂。  
Arthur湿热柔软的嘴唇的触感让Merlin的身体不由自主的颤动着。Merlin伸出手轻推着Arthur的下巴，引导着Arthur向下轻吻，直至他们的嘴唇重叠。他们的唇轻轻地触碰了几次后，变成了一次次地吸吮，嘴唇像鱼儿一样张合着。Merlin的嘴唇开始红肿，他探出舌头，从Arthur半张的唇间潜入，轻击着Arthur的犬齿，用舌头感觉着那尖尖的轮廓。Arthur合上唇，把Merlin的舌头留在了唇内，并用牙齿轻咬着Merlin的舌尖。尖锐异样的触感让Merlin不由得把舌头缩了回去，却引来了Arthur的追逐，Arthur湿热的舌像是锁定了猎物一样，潜入到Merlin的口中肆虐。  
二人份的粗重的呼吸声在病房内回响着。Merlin的每根神经都极度地兴奋着，Arthur的喘气声变得更加清晰，直接刺激着Merlin的神经中枢。即使他和Arthur并不是紧贴着对方，他依然不时能感觉到一个坚硬的物体在戳着他的大腿根部。他轻轻推开Arthur，低下头，发现Arthur宽松的病裤被高高地顶起了一块。Merlin轻笑了一声，但随即发现有什么不对。  
“Arthur……你的内裤哪去了？”  
Arthur扬起眉毛。  
“护士说为了方便很多手术的进行，这个医院规定病裤内不允许穿内裤。你没听说吗？”  
“呃……”Merlin皱了皱眉。  
“不过我现在倒是觉得还是挺方便的。”说着Arthur用极大的力气将Merlin按到了自己的勃起前。  
Merlin的膝盖重重地磕在了瓷砖地板上，然而他没有感到一丝痛感，原因是他的注意力完全被砸在他脸上了硬物吸引了。  
Merlin用鼻尖从根部向上滑动着，感受着Arthur勃起的轮廓，即使是隔着病裤，Merlin也能感受到他的热度。Merlin的鼻尖轻轻蹭着突起部分的最高点，那个应当是Arthur敏感的前端的地方，迫使Arthur狂暴地把手插入到Merlin的头发中。  
Arthur的催促让Merlin更加愉悦。Merlin伸出舌头，隔着裤子玩弄着Arthur的前端。  
“Merlin！！！”Arthur用沙哑的声音低吼着Merlin的名字，同时Merlin感到头发猛地被揪紧。  
无可奈何之下，Merlin隔着裤子含住了Arthur的前端。听到Arthur叹气似的呻吟一声后，Merlin开始吸吮起来。直到Arthur病裤被唾液浸湿而显现出前端的形状后，Merlin才满意地放开，抬起头的瞬间视线就被Arthur捕捉住。  
“Merlin，挑逗我的代价很沉重。”  
在Arthur充满情欲的蓝眼睛的注视下，Merlin本来狭窄的四角内裤立刻变得更局促。Merlin无意识地咽了下口水，但马上他又发现这不是一个好习惯，因为Arthur炽热的视线从他的嘴唇转移到他上下摇动的喉结上。一种无法言喻的瘙痒感爬满了Merlin的全身。  
就在Merlin还在与那种蠢蠢欲动的感觉作斗争时，Arthur突然揪住他的衣领，用力将Merlin甩在了病床上，随后立刻压在了Merlin的身上，防止他逃脱。  
“Arthur？! 你不是要在这里？！这里是病房啊！！！”Merlin惊叫着。  
“我以为你在挑逗我的时候已经知道了。”Arthur快速地扒着Merlin的连帽上衣，但是Merlin的抵抗让Arthur没那么容易得逞。  
“呃……那是……唔！”趁着Merlin讲话分神，Arthur把Merlin的双手固定在他的头顶，随后把衣服从下掀起，衣服卡在了Merlin的头上，但Arthur却不把它完全脱下。  
紧紧套在头上的衣服让Merlin呼吸不畅，被固定的双手使他无法让衣服回到原位，他只好盼望Arthur快点把衣服取下，但在这时，他的胸前传来一阵湿热柔软的触感。虽然看不见，但Merlin依然认得那是Arthur的舌头。  
“唔唔！唔唔唔！！”Merlin在叫Arthur住手，至少他好像是这么喊的。只是Arthur完全无视他的抗议，开始舔起了Merlin的每一寸肌肤。  
看不见Arthur的动作，Merlin的感觉变得更加敏感。Arthur粗糙的舌头扫过Merlin胸前茂盛的毛发，顺着它的走向一直向下探索着，在肚脐眼处逗弄几下后又接着向下，直到牛仔裤的腰带挡住了Arthur的去路，Arthur才又向上回访着。  
Merlin难耐地扭动着身体，每当Arthur舔过他胸前的突起时，他的身体就不由自主地颤抖起来。  
即使承受着二人的重量，其中一人还在不停地蠕动，他们身下的床却没有发出一点声响。  
不愧是Camelot旗下最大的医院的VIP病房……  
在Merlin这么想着时，他忘记了还在折磨他的Arthur的舌头。但马上他被忽视已久的分身隔着牛仔布料被紧紧地握住。  
“唔！”  
“这种时候你居然还能分神？！”Arthur的声音里充满了无奈和愤怒。  
随即Merlin眼前一亮，紧套在头上的衣服被扯了下来，终于能呼吸到新鲜的空气的他连忙大口吸气，却在张口的瞬间被Arthur堵上了嘴。  
这是一个比刚才更加激烈的吻。Arthur紧抱住他的背脊加深着这个吻，强壮的手臂像缠绕着Merlin，挤出他肺中的每一毫升的空气。当Merlin终于被放开时，他像溺水的人一样贪婪地吸着每一口空气，完全无暇顾及那只伸向他布腰带处的魔爪。  
Arthur解开了Merlin的布腰带，扯下了Merlin的牛仔裤。Merlin穿着一条白色的四角内裤，他勃起的分身的轮廓清晰可见。  
Arthur用手确认似的摸了一下Merlin的分身，然后直接把Merlin的臀部后的布料拉了下来，却不让Merlin的勃起从紧致的内裤中释放出来。Merlin看着Arthur从床头的柜子旁拿出一瓶润滑油，已经无力询问他为何连病房里都藏着润滑油了。肿胀的分身局促在半脱的内裤中，Merlin忍不住想伸手脱下裤子，但Arthur却拉住了那只手。  
“你是我的。除了我谁都不能碰你！当然，包括你！自！己！”Arthur威胁道。  
“什么？！你别傻了！”Merlin骂道，想把自己的手从Arthur铁箍一样的手中挣脱，却硬生生地被Arthur揪着翻了个身，双手都被别在了背后。  
Arthur迅速地用Merlin的上衣绑住了Merlin的双手，Merlin知道挣扎也是徒劳，于是便把脸埋进了枕头，充盈鼻腔的消毒药水味提醒了他身处何方。想到护士随时可能闯进来，Merlin更加咬紧牙关，下定决心不能发出声音。  
像是很满意Merlin变得老实，Merlin感到自己的背后被亲了一下。随后，他的入口处突然传来湿热柔软的触感。奇特的感觉让Merlin整个人跳了起来。  
“什么……东西！ ”  
Merlin勉强挺直上身，回过头。由于双手被束缚在背后，Merlin的视线被自己的身体当去了一部分，但他还是看到Arthur，曾经的高贵的国王陛下，正埋头舔着他的入口。那是从来没有发生过的事情，无论是意识到这个事实，还是看到Arthur玩味的视线，都让他变得更兴奋。这使依然挂在他分身上的内裤显得更狭窄。  
Arthur放开Merlin，把润滑油倒在Merlin的后腰处，任由粘滑的液体顺着Merlin臀间的缝隙流下，最终滴在了Merlin的内裤上。Merlin再次把头埋进枕头，随后Arthur一根手指沾起Merlin后腰处的润滑油，在入口处画着圆圈。Merlin的双手握成了拳，这个动作应该被Arthur理解为“准备好了”，因为Arthur的手指立刻插入到Merlin的体内。  
“唔！！”  
虽然知道Arthur会做什么，但异物的入侵还是让Merlin惊叫出声，不过枕头隔绝了绝大部分的声音，Arthur只听到Merlin闷哼一声。  
还没等Merlin适应，Arthur的第二根手指也无情地插入了。虽然没有撕裂内壁，但胀痛感让Merlin咬紧下唇。  
Arthur抽出了手指，增加了更多的润滑油后，一次插入了三根手指。  
但不知是因为身体已经习惯了Arthur的存在，还是因为润滑油的作用，Merlin却没有感到太多的痛感。相反的，受到压迫的前列腺把一波波的快感传到了Merlin的神经中枢，他情不自禁地随着Arthur手指的抽动颤抖起来。  
Merlin听到Arthur轻笑一声，拔出了手指。取而代之的是他蓄势待发的分身，那手指无法比拟的硬度、热度，都让Merlin兴奋得全身发烫，他的内壁没有等多久，那灼热坚硬的物体就势如破竹地闯到了Merlin体内深处。  
“唔……！！！”Merlin长长地呻吟着，但枕头再次淹没了他的声音。  
就在Merlin庆幸着这一点时，Arthur扯掉了他的枕头。  
“Merlin！让我听听你的叫声。”  
“What？啊！嗯……”  
Arthur瞅准Merlin张口的瞬间重重地抽刺着。高亢的叫声从Merlin的口中溢出。Merlin平时在这种时候习惯用手遮口掩盖叫声，但此刻他的双手都被绑在背后，他只能咬紧下唇。但还是无法抑制从鼻子处流出的粗重呻吟声。  
Arthur略微调整了一下角度，让自己的每一下冲刺都顶到Merlin的前列腺。  
“呀！啊！Arthur！！！”Merlin的声音几乎是尖叫了。遭受了冲击的前列腺源源不断地分泌着前列腺液，从坚硬的分身中流出，润湿了Merlin的内裤。Merlin的分身已经快达到极限，但内裤依然限制住他的爆发。  
“放……开……我……Arthur！”Merlin费了好大劲才让自己在不尖叫的前提下说完一句话。  
“Merlin，我说过，挑逗我的代价很沉重。”Arthur说着加快了抽插的频率。  
Merlin的大脑极度兴奋，全身的感官都变得敏感异常，他清晰地感受到自己的血液都聚集到了下半身，他的分身一点点地变得更大，更坚挺，棉质内裤的纤维被撑得更细，更紧绷。  
“Arthur……我要……”Merlin感到自己快到达极限了。  
“就这样，射吧。”Arthur答道。他的呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“No……”Merlin无力地抗议着，他集中精力抵抗着涌来的快感，压抑着一阵阵的射精感。但他的抵抗在Arthur猛烈的最后冲刺中瓦解了。Merlin的分身剧烈抖动着，吐出了大量粘稠的液体，把他的四角内裤沾湿了大半。随着Merlin射精，他的内壁剧烈收缩，他听见Arthur低吟一声，温热的液体充满了他的体内。  
高潮后的二人倒在了医院的病床上。过了许久，Arthur才想起要松开缠在Merlin手上的衣服，却发现衣服已经绞死了。  
“Merlin……”  
“嗯？”还沉浸在高潮余裕中的Merlin慵懒地应了一声。  
“Sorry.”  
“啊？”  
作为回答，病房里传来一声衣服撕裂的声音。  
“Arthur……！！！！！！！你个混蛋！！！！！！！”  
Merlin的怒吼声贯穿了整层楼。  
一个在附近查房的护士循声来到了Arthur的房前。 几秒后，Arthur的病房里同时传来了三个人的惊叫声。

The end  
=========================================

番外见以前发的TOYS


End file.
